Morning Trance
by Levviant
Summary: Chrys always took her mother's words lightly but what happens when it becomes reality? After all, finding out that your dad is a Greek god is no light matter at all. What happens when Chrys falls for someone & discovers a truth that could kill her?
1. An Old Lady Tries to Kidnap Me

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Okay first off, the Camp Half-Blood series (or currently, the Percy Jackson series) is awesome~! One of the best series ever invented lolz~! Or well to me that is. Lolz anyways this is like a whole new series I'm going to do and well I hope there will be some readers out there~! This may not be my best work ever but I'm pretty good with Greek Mytholgy (which is also awesome) so decided to give it a shot. Kk, please enjoy~!**

**Enjoy and peace~! Please also remember that I do not own any characters involving the Camp-Half Blood series by Rick Riordan~! Thank you.  
**

* * *

"Sweetie…Sweetie…Wake up. My goodness…How do you sleep so well?"

My world was suddenly spinning as sparks of light made my vision blurry. I sat up from my bed with my comforter entangled with my legs.

"_Sweetie…Sweetie…Wake up." _There it was again. I jumped and found my mom standing at the doorway, staring at me weirdly.

"Um…Today's the day…" She looked at me with a sullen expression and sat down on the edge of my bed caressing my messy hair.

She set a slice of cake, that was severely burnt, by my side-table, "13 already…Chrys are you sure you aren't feeling, weird or followed?"

I rolled my eyes and slammed my face into one of my pillows, "Mom of course not! I mean sure I'm going through puberty but-"

My mom patted my shoulder and gave me one of those lovingly smiles, "Hush, hush. You aren't ready yet. I understand." She sighed and left my room muttering about something.

I looked over at the burnt cake and laughed as I took a bite of it. Every year my mom asks me the same question and every time I answer no. My mom is an overly protective person and well she only trusts my best friend Gissele, or rather, Gizz.

Speaking of the devil, "What's up Chrys?" Gizz walked into my room with her demin Capri's and her purple hoodie with cute anime characters all over it.

I started fixing my bed, a bit embarrassed that I was still in my pajamas, "Nothing much, just another birthday and the question that's always asked every year."

"I see." She took a seat on my computer chair and let the sound of music burst around my room. I smiled as I recognized the song in an instant, Nothin' on You by B.O.B.

I changed into a pair of medium toned jeans and a plain white tank top which I covered with my waist long grey hoodie, "Is something bothering you? You seem oddly quiet." I leaned over her from behind even though I was only 4 ft. and 10 inches while she was 4 ft. and 12 inches.

Gizz laughed and threw one of my several stuffed animals at me, "I'm just bored and something amazing is going to happen today. I just know it!" She stared at my closet for a while and I just stood there awkwardly.

Gizz usually did this. It was like that face that Raven Symone did in That So Raven every time she had a vision. I mean this was normal and my mom ignored me every time I asked her about it.

Gizz was an orphan when I found her on the streets of New York City. She was like deadly unconscious. When I brought her home my mom was ghostly white as we drove to the nearest hospital, practically exceeding the speed limits and almost running over old ladies.

When we got to the hospital, I remember the doctor and a couple of nurses running out of the room with pale faces. I ran inside and found Gizz sleeping soundlessly with such an innocent face. My mom on the other hand was in the corner of the room staring at her with deep fear but a tint of peacefulness.

So basically Gizz became my foster-sister that we took in. It's been 2 years since then, "Hey you're doing that thing again…" She snapped out of her trance and stared at me like a confused doe, "Wanna go out? I mean we could get some ice cream or something."

She smiled automatically at the words ice cream, "Yeah let's get the ones with fruit in them!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at her, "I don't think they have fruits in ice cream, stupid!"

She pouted like a stubborn child, "Yeah they do! I'm getting mango or peach! Let's go before you change your mind!"

I laughed and we walked over to the door until my mom blocked our way, "Chrys you'll be safe right? Don't follow anyone and if anyone mysterious crosses your path make sure you head straight home!"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom we'll be fine. We're just going for some ice cream across the street."

She nodded with some hesitation and let us pass.

"Sheesh, why is she so damn over protective. It's getting old." I pushed the elevator button with annoyance.

"She only does it cause she cares for you Chyrs. Don't be so harsh on her." The elevator finally arrived with a few people in it.

There was a boy with black hair, tan skin and beautiful green eyes that resembled the ocean. There was a girl next to him with curly blonde hair, tan skin and, what I thought were mysterious grey eyes. There was also a boy who was slightly shorter than the other two but he had curly brown hair covered with a Red Socks cap.

Gizz nudged at my side and yelped, "Sorry, sorry," She whispered, "But they're staring at us with wide-eyes. Not a good sign for anything."

I pretended to be clutching my side in pain as I took a peek and they were staring at us. The green eyed boy was just staring at me with an amused look but I was worried about the girl and short boy more. The girl was glaring at me for some reason and the short boy looked frightened.

"Got a problem?" I scowled at their faces as they jumped at my sudden voice. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to hide behind Gizz or something but I don't like it when people stare at us like _that_.

"Uh…No. Percy, Annabeth lets go." The short boy staggered out of the elevator and the boy and girl followed. I could feel their eyes stared into the small of my back as Gizz and I entered the elevator.

Gizz rushed to push the button that closed the elevator and leaned back relieved, "Chyrs you shouldn't pick fights like that."

I rolled my eyes and fiddled with the insides of my pockets, "They were being rude Gizz. They needed to be confronted."

She sighed and plastered a smile on her face, "Let's just get some ice cream and not think about them okay? Today's your day and nothing's going to ruin it!"

I nodded happily as the elevator doors slide open. Just as we were about to exit, Percy, the boy from before, blocked our way. He held the elevator doors open with both his arms as he stared at us, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, dude would you mind moving?" I walked under his arm and gestured for Gizz to do the same.

She shook her head and stared at Percy, "How'd you get down here so fast? We were on the 7th floor. Are you in a track club or something?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and pushed Percy aside so I could grab Gizz by her forearm and get some damn ice cream.

She jerked her arm away, "You want something from us. You aren't human. I mean well you are but you aren't fully human. You're like-"

Just like that, Gizz fell to the floor unconscious. I screeched and rushed to her side before she made contact with the floor. I looked for a rubber band in my hoodie and tied her shiny night hair up.

I could feel Percy stare at us and to make things worse, Annabeth and short boy came to his side. They were staring at us and muttering stuff behind our backs. I thought about my mom and how she said to run straight home if I encountered strange people and well, these guys weren't normal.

I placed Gizz on my back, piggy-back style, and dashed up the emergency stairs. They were chasing me up the stairs, flight by flight, step by step. Thank God I could run.

"Wait! Wait! We're not stalkers!" I raised my eyebrow at the short boy flinging his gangly arms all over the place. I spotted a garbage can in the corner of the 6th floor and decided to throw it at them. At least that would stall them for another flight of stairs.

"Oh~! Tin cans! Food~! Food~!" The gangly boy tossed a hand-full of soda cans into the air while Percy and Annabeth tried to trudge through the rubbish.

I pushed the emergency stairs' door open and came face to face with an old lady. She smiled at me with her two visible, and only, front teeth. "Well hello there purdy. Something wrong?"

I gave her a weak smile as my eyes shuffled back and forth between her and my chasers, "Uh…Yeah everything's fine. I just need to get home. Thanks!" I stepped to the side of her but she followed my movements.

She placed her hand on her chest, "Oh dear. Well why don't you let Grandma walk you home." She offered me her wrinkly pruned hand. The sound of Percy and guest were behind me. They'd catch me any second and I'm not going to get caught being nice to some old lady.

"Um…Granny I'm kind of in a hurry here and well…" I dashed to other side of the old lady and made a run for it, "See ya!" I shouted as I made my way around a corner. Weirdly, she wasn't there.

"Going somewhere sweetie?" I bumped into the old lady who stood towering over me, smiling with her two front teeth.

"W-what? How'd you get here from…" I back at the spot where I encountered her and yet she stood here—in front of me, "Look scary granny, I have an unconscious friend so if you don't mind…"

She tilted her head and licked her dry lips, "Now darling, you must have better manners than that." Her form started to change. She grew taller and her skin started to spark like flares. I backed up and looked around me looking for Ashton Kutcher cause this must be some Punk'd special or something.

Dark, leathery wings sprouted out from her back. Her fingers suddenly stretching into sharp claws. What wasn't surprising though was the fact that her teeth where still yellow.

"Come darling, Grandma going to take you on a vacation you'll never forget." Her voice was like a chain-saw cutting metal and her eyes were pitch black pools of evil. Damn, I feel sorry for the kid who gets Christmas visits from this old hag. "Demigods are such a rare delicacy."

I took a cautious step back, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" The sound of shoes hitting the white titles filled the room. "Look lady, the joke's over. Bring on the Kutcher! Kutcher, my man, what's with this gig? Scaring little girls is not pretty!"

It was like a slow-motion video that was in a way, also fast-paced. Percy jumped over me with a bronze sword in his hands and sliced the hag. She evaporated into dust that somehow disappeared in a few seconds. Annabeth just leaned against the wall casually as she pulled down the Yankees cap on her head.

"G-man how'd I do?" Percy gave his friends a grin and walked past me completely. It was as if he didn't kill that monster for my sake.

I turned around and watched them smile at each other and act as if I was invisible. I shifted with the weight of Gizz on my back and stared at them with a confused look. "So is Ashton Kutcher going to come out or something? I mean Gizz was obviously involved in this whole prank too." They slowly turned as if they finally noticed my existence. I gave them a weak smile and pretended to give a laugh as I bounced Gizz on my back.

"Bwahaaaa~! We'll probably have to take her to camp won't we Percy?" The short guy munched off a whole side of a soda can with a worried look in his eyes.

Percy swung his sword around a bit then placed a pen cap on it, turning it into a pen. "Guess so Grover." He strode over to me and I had the strong urge to bow down and get on my knees. "What's your name? I'm Percy and this is Annabeth and Grover."

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head confused, "Oh this must be a special episode of Punk'd! Haha! I'm Chyrs and this is my friend Gizz. Oh this is just great!" I turned around in a full circle and laughed while twirling my arms around.

They all laughed at me, "What are you talking about? Punk'd? That's a TV show, Chrys. This is reality." Annabeth walked over to me and bent down to my size and took my hand in hers, "Welcome to the world of Greek Gods."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	2. I Find Out Something, Whoa!

**Charlie: Yo, what's up? Lolz okay let me just say that the reviews were like so heart-warming to me. I want to especially thank my supportive friends (who also reviewed the first chapter, you sneaky little kids) and well there was a review that really inspired me to write even better than before. 'asimplecritic' thank you for writing that review. I started typing right after I read that review and well I erased what I had because I felt it wasn't good enough. So here's the newer and hopefully, better draft/final. Lolz please enjoy and your comments all mean so much to me guys~! Thanks so much and I'm sharing the love right back at ya guys~! Please enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

After I had so _graciously_ invited Percy, Annabeth, and Grover into my home, my mom led me to her room to have a talk.

"Who are those kids? Chrys you know how I feel about visitors!" My mom looked out the door and slammed it shut. "

"Mom, they aren't kids I picked up off the street." I held my arms behind my head, "Well more like in the apartment building." I muttered.

She looked at me wide-eyed, "Oh just great Chrys! We have to get rid of them now! Oh you don't know how horrible this is!" My mom ran her hand through her hair.

"This is horrible? Mom I just got attacked by some effing old lady!" I pulled at the corners of my mouth, revealing my teeth, "She had fangs! Fangs that were yellow and sharp claws, oh and don't forget the wings!" I said in a show host voice.

My mom began to panic and start her hyperventilating, "Oh this is just so _damn_ great Chrys!" My mom gripped me by the shoulders and began to shake me, "They found you and now they'll never stop!"

Her eyes pierced through me and her grip on me began to sting, "Mom, you need to calm down. Mom release me and then we'll talk." I said very slowly trying to pry off her hands.

She removed her hand from my forearm and looked embarrassed, "Sorry Chrys. Oh so sorry! I just never thought this day would come—and those children!" My mom gripped me by the shoulders again but gently, "Did they help you in any way? Oh gosh!"

I watched as my mother nibbled on her fingernails, "Um…Yeah sorta. Percy jumped over me with this big sword and went like _slash, slash, poof!_" I opened and closed my hands to imitate the poofing.

My mom smacked her forehead and cussed under her breath, "Darn." My mom held her hand under my chin and made me look at her pretty dark brown eyes, just like mine. "Chrys listen to me honey. Your father did leave us a couple of months after you were born but know that he had a very good reason for doing so."

I raised my eyebrow and scowled, "What does that man have to do with anything? I don't give a damn about him."

My mom brought her hands to mine and held them tightly but motherly, "Chrys don't say that. Your father has a lot to do with this and I think that it's best to find out now."

She caressed my hair and held me close. Her long black hair enveloped me as I rested my head on her chest. Somehow, even if I was having a moment with my mom, I felt that the only thing I had in common with her was her looks. I had the same shining night black hair. Her eyes were brown but mine's were a tad bit lighter with a hint of golden.

What made us different were many things. For one, her voice was like a nightingale's but mine's was proud and prideful yet had a hint of warmth. Her eyes gave off this beautiful and relaxing look but mine's didn't have the same effect. Instead I was the pillow people wanted to lean on but were afraid I'd burn them with my glory. Her smile made people feel happier yet mine made others confident and strong.

"Aren't you going to tell me his mysterious identity?" I murmured in her hair. She patted my back and hummed 'You Are My Sunshine'.

She shook her hair, "I can't really tell you right now. I'm afraid that your friend will have to tell you all about that. Later, much, much later." She held me by the shoulders and gave me one of her happy-go-lucky smiles, "Speaking of friends,"

I watched as my mom opened the door to reveal eavesdroppers. Percy and Grover laid spread out on the floor from falling. Behind them were Annabeth and Gizz who just rolled their eyes feeling like the dominant half of the group.

"Who wants cookies?" My mother chimed and trotted to the kitchen. I stared at the two boys and girls at the doorway with confusion.

"How's the eavesdropping thing going for ya, Percy?" I pretended to be attending to my nails, which were actually dirty. I walked across the room and stepped over their bodies with confidence. "The word around here is that you guys know my father. Know anything about that?" I said acting like a Mafia leader.

Percy and Grover got up but soon after Grover decided to trot over to help my mom. Percy scratched his head, "Wait what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but then she hid her face behind her hair and I saw her sneak a smile, "Seaweed Brain don't you ever listen?"

Gizz walked over to me while Percy and Annabeth were starting an argument, "You okay? What's up with the sudden question about your dad?" She finally noticed the rubber band in her hair and pulled it out from all its tangles. She handed it to me with a grin, "Oh and this is yours right? Sorry about my _accident._"

I smiled at her, "Thanks." I murmured, "I don't know, I mean my mom is like talking about how "_great"_ this whole bringing Percy and his friends over and then BOOM! She starts talking about my father and how it's related to the old lady and-"

Gizz gave out a giggled and smirked at me, "Old lady? How come no one told me about an old lady?"

I punched her playfully, "Stupid. If it weren't for Percy we would've been skinned by some molesting granny." She started to laugh and actually wiped a tear from her eye. I rolled my eyes and stared at the heated conversation that Percy and Annabeth were having. "They're so into each other. I bet they're dating but just doing this for a good show."

Gizz leaned close to my ear, "Well if it's for entertainment then its working." I nodded and stared at the two, suddenly remembering what Gizz said to Percy earlier.

"Hey what were you going to say to Percy earlier? You were talking about how he was like someone but then you fainted." I pouted in disappointment that I didn't know something.

Gizz shuffled uncomfortably, "Oh…Did I say something to him? I forgot." She gave a guilty grin to me so I just shoved the idea off. It probably was just something stupid anyways.

"Cookies~!" My mom called, "Oh my Grover you sure know your way with a whisk." We all entered the kitchen with nonchalant faces. "Oh kids these days are so cool." My mom rushed over and pinched both of Percy's cheeks. I slapped my forehead in embarrassment as I watched the amused look on his face. Annabeth looked on the verge of a laughing fit.

Gizz nudged my side and gestured at Grover's legs. I stared down at the teenage boy and instead of human legs there were furry little donkey legs! I screamed and pointed at his legs, "Oh my shit! Mom do you see that? Holy mother of crap! You're a donkey! A donkey human thing!"

Everyone in the room stared down at Grover's legs with un-amused faces. My mom narrowed her eyes once again, "Sweetie do you know how rude it is to confuse a satyr with a donkey? Grover is half goat and half human. Dear, didn't you pay attention in your Greek Mythology class?"

I continued to stare at his legs and started stuttering, "T-this is normal? W-what else is _normal_ around here?"

Everyone in the room looked at me with unconvinced eyes. Gizz sighed and decided to take a seat on the couch. I watched as everyone looked uneasy, "Well to start things off, you don't listen much do you?" Annabeth smiled at me lifting her Yankees cap to show her amazing grey eyes, "I said welcome to the world of Greek Gods for a reason. Hello, you're a demigod. Daughter of a Greek God."

I gapped and shook my head trying to shake the idea away. This was fake. They were fake. My mother stepped forward and nodded with a tense smile, "Darling, you belong with them. You're different than normal girls. You're, much, much beautifier."

My world began to spin around like it had this morning and yet, it seemed to sink in. I was special. This would explain for the dyslexia and ADHD that made me feel retarded. I fainted in my mom's arms but the last words I heard were from Gizz's mouth, "Glow Chrys. Glow like a flower."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	3. Mr Mysterious Appears

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Omg the reviews were once again a boost of hope~! Lolz thank you to everyone who reviewed~! Let me tell you how bad it was on the previous website I published my stories on, it sucked. The worst part was that no one really bothered to rate or message the author at all. I mean here it's so much better~! Everyday I get so eager to check my email for reviews and alerts~! I mean the people and what they say is a very important thing. **

**Thank you for the comment and I do take every single one to heart. So for tridentbonez313 I finally added Nico in~! Please enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

"My goodness! This road is bumpy!" I heard a screech, "Oh my gosh! Grover did you see that huge pothole?! Oh dear goodness, what have you kids been up to?"

My eyes blurred at the figures sitting next to me. My body was shaking with the momentum of the car which I had somehow gotten in during some time.

"Let's just say an angry bull did that." I felt the person under me chuckle while the girl next me glared at my dazed figure.

I sat up and looked at who I was using as my pillow. It was Percy, "Oh sorry! Did I fall asleep on you?"

He shook his head, patting my head like I was a dog, "Nah its okay. Besides we're almost there."

I glanced at Annabeth who lowered her Yankees cap, "You got a little something here Chrys." She grinned as she gestured to the corner of my mouth. I wiped the drool away from my face and sat back in embarrassment.

Gizz looked awfully nervous but she seemed to find the guts to glare a Annabeth, "Hey Annabeth you got a little something over here." Gizz gestured to Annabeth's cheek, mocking her completely. Annabeth placed her hand on her cheek and started to rub it, finding nothing. She grinned at Gizz, obviously annoyed.

I poked on Percy's shoulder just to get his attention. He looked at me from the window and smiled, "Um...Where are we going?" I stared out the window and saw nothing but a road surrounded by pine trees.

"Camp Half-Blood, that's were Grover, Annabeth and I stay for the summer. Weirdly, you're 13 and we were supposed to be informed of your arrival a year ago. Basically your dad must've forgotten but I doubt it. He's a good person at heart when he's not harassing girls." Percy muttered the last part and heaved a sigh.

Annabeth looked at him and reached over me to push him playfully, "Percy he was just joking with Thalia, although it wasn't funny. He should've known Thalia was scared of heights! Good thing she's with the Hunters."

I glanced at Gizz who seemed to understand every word they said. I on the other hand did not. "Gizz what are they talking about?"

Her eyes widened and then she shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Something about heights and hunters."

I nodded unconvinced at Gizz's response and turned away to give her some space. My mom was driving down the road and she didn't say anything to me. Every now and then she would sneak a look at me from the rear-mirror but snap her head back when I caught her eyes.

"Mom why did Percy say they were supposed to be informed of my arrival? And why aren't you guys telling me who my father is?" My mom caught my eyes and we locked. I could hear her sniffle and struggle to let the words flow from her mouth.

Grover turned around to talk to me while my mom recollected herself, "I think it's best for your dad to reveal himself. It's...Better that way Chrys." I stared at him nonchalantly but I did care.

"Grover's right plus, darling, your father didn't claim you yet. He didn't claim you as his child yet." I saw her wipe away a tear, messing up her makeup in the process, "You're sorta like a late-bloomer with this whole demigod thing. Oh shucks, that man better have a good reason for forgetting about you. Heck, we had the best summer of 1986 in that old cabin! It was a wet day and well I had been dating your father for-"

I screamed as my mom's Jetta collided with a skeleton. Everyone started to scream except Percy and Annabeth who rushed out of the car with weapons in hand. Annabeth had a bronze knife in her hand while Percy took out, a simple pen. I watched as he uncapped the pen and it had just magically transformed into the sword he had earlier. Grover was still screaming in shock as an army of skeletons surrounded our car.

My mom began her hyperventilating again, "Oh dear god! The Underworld king is after us! Oh what have we done to upset him? Oh dear!" My mother slammed the car horn several times, causing everyone to flinch.

"Mom stop it!" I reached from the back of the car and grabbed my mom's hand before she could slam the horn once again. "There's a boy hiding in the forest." I stared at the black shadow that so obviously peered from behind a bush. I got out of the car and stomped over to the bush where the mysterious figure hid.

Crouching in the bushes was a boy with black messy shaggy hair. His skin was of olive and a bit pasty. I glared at him as I towered at him with my short height. I watched as he snickered in amusement at the fight Annabeth and Percy were having. They were slashing the skeletons one by one, two by two, and soon five by five.

I grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, making my arm flinch at the weight. I then gripped him by the front of his collar and bared my teeth, "What the hell are you doing? You may be having fun but let's see who's laughing when I rearrange your face!" I clenched my fist and took a swing at his gut.

He fell to the floor in pain but I didn't know it'd hurt that much. Feeling absolutely guilty, I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back, "Oh gosh! I didn't mean for it to hurt!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and held his stomach, "Then what was it supposed to feel like?" He croaked. I laughed at the sound of his voice and noticed Percy and Annabeth coming my way.

They looked un-amused at the sight of the boy's condition. I got up and stepped away from him. Annabeth gave the boy a hand up but Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "Nico what are you doing here? We're trying to get to camp and well, your freakin' skeletons prevented us from doing so! People could've gotten injured!" I gapped at the sound of Percy's shrill voice. He almost…He almost sounded like a dad.

Nico swept his hair to the side and kicked at the ground underneath, "Sheesh, I was just playing. Besides I just wanted to give you a welcoming party. My idea personally." He stood up straighter with a proud look on his face. I stared in disgust and confusion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Some welcoming party Nico. I totally felt the love."

Nico waved her off and eagerly waited for Percy's response. Percy sighed and ruffled Nico's head, which he did not like a whole lot, "Thanks. In your own way I guess that's how you say 'I love you'." Percy smirked and Nico kicked his shin.

I heard the sound of car doors slamming and shoes running against the black cement. Gizz waved her hands around and held me by the shoulders protectively, "Are you okay? Gosh I saw that swing and let me tell you, that was probably a whole lot of pain for the whimp. Psh, fell to the floor!"

I laughed and pulled Gizz closer so I could whisper into her ear, "That's the whimp." I gestured to Nico who glared at Gizz, obviously hearing her comment.

I staggered as a heavy amount of weight embraced me, "Oh Chrys are you okay? Thank god it wasn't the Underworld!"

I nodded against her chest and saw Grover munching on a soda can once again. I laughed and walked over to him, "Grover you okay? You're always munching on soda cans when I see you. Are those like really edible?"

He stared at me with hesitation, "Oh…Yeah. I get nervous a lot and start snacking on delicacies like this." He gestured to the aluminum can, "Not very healthy though. I hope Juniper doesn't mind the weight I've put on these past few days." He stared down at his stomach with disappointment.

"Who's Juniper? Your mom?"

Grover laughed just like a goat, "Oh no! Juniper is my girlfriend and she's a very sweet tree nymph. Such a conservative nymph." He stared dreamily at a tree which I think is basically making oogling eyes at another nymph.

I laughed and pulled Gizz close to me as we walked back to the car, "Oh gosh that scared me!" We both got into the car and stared out the window at our mom and Percy's group of friends.

Gizz nudged my side and gave me a playful smirk, "So whatcha think of that guy? Kind of cute don't you think?" She wiggled her eyebrow and I laughed at the stupid look of it all.

I shook my head still laughing, "Oh gosh no! Too troublesome for me. I don't dig guys who need me to babysit them 24/7."

She stopped wiggling her eyebrows and looked disappointed, "Hm…Well maybe Chrys' first boyfriend will be at the Camp." She pouted and stared at the figures all laughing, "I was so looking forward to telling him all your embarrassing moments."

I pushed her playfully and we continued to watch the figures. They slowly walked towards us and then I thought for a second, "Are you staying with me at the camp?" I grabbed Gizz' shoulder and looked at her with questionable eyes.

She pulled in her bottom lip and tapped her fingers, "I-I can't say, but maybe. Look Chrys, whatever happens you'll have to be strong. I'm not always going to be there for you. Besides, it was practically mere luck that I met you that one day."

I stared at her with a confused expression, "What do you mean you aren't going to be there for me? You're my best friend Gizz, why wouldn't you be? And what are you talking about luck? When I met you it wasn't luck! It was faith!"

She shook her head unconvinced, "Chyrs just be quiet. I don't want to talk about this now, sorry." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her body to face the window.

I stared at her and moved aside when everyone came in without thinking. All I could think about was Gizz and what she meant by all that nonsense.

When we were half a mile away from Camp Half-Blood, Percy knocked gently on my head, "Anyone home in there?"

Annabeth laughed and so did Nico. My mom peered at me from the mirror and frowned at the sight of my face. I continued to stare at my untied shoe-laces since I refused to look at Gizz for the rest of the ride.

"Chrys you okay? You seem down." Grover reached over from the front and placed his hand on my lap, "Turn that frown upside down."

I smiled weakly and went back to staring at my shoe-laces, "Not much of a talker huh? Let's just hope you make some friends at camp. You wouldn't survive if you didn't have any." Nico shrugged and went back to fiddling with a loose thread from his shirt.

I stared at him for a split second, "Tell me about it." I muttered.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	4. Guy in the Chariot

**Charlie: Omg okay let me just warn you guys that this chapter sucks on ice. Yeah it really does~! I mean I think I have writer's block like every time I try to write it, I just pause and go "Omfg how am I supposed to do this?" It's like I need to do some kind of scientific experiment just to find out what to write~! This chapter was a pain in the butt but I think the next one will make up for the shittiness of it. Please bear with me cuz I did warn you guys. **

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

Everyone in the car was happy and hyper just all of a sudden. Percy and Nico were talking about capture the flag while Grover, Annabeth and my mom were talking about the camp. Gizz and I ignored each other for the rest of the ride and I didn't mind.

I knew Gizz needed her time and she knew I was raised in silence. When I was little, my mom used to work as a nurse at the local hospital and she never really had time for me. I usually had to eat cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then Gizz came and my mom quit her job to take care of the both of us.

At first, Gizz never talked to us but after I walked into her room with a plate of cookies, everything just seemed to fall into place. I can still remember the scent of the fresh hot chocolate chip cookies. The smell enveloped my mind and sent me back to my younger years.

I stared at the back of Gizz's head with a bit of guilt. I did kind of push it on her. My mom suddenly stopped talking and stepped on her breaks. I tumbled forwards and my head made impact with the back of Grover's seat. "Ouch?" I rubbed my head and let Percy help me back to my seat.

My mom was being awfully quiet so I decided to see what she was looking at. Apparently, everyone had the same idea and one by one they each went, "Oh…" I honestly didn't know what they were talking about cause all I saw was a black endless sky with about 5 or 7 stars. Then like some kind of miracle, a chariot zoomed through the sky. It was a real bright chariot may I add. I swear I could see the shimmering gold and bright yellow paint from this far. It was almost…Like the sun.

"Looks like it got a paintjob. A nice one for that matter." Percy murmured.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Heh, show off." She gave out a sudden laugh which Nico and Percy added to.

I cocked my head to the side totally confused, "Let me guess, that guy is a god. Probably a selfish, vain, narcissist for that matter." My mom craned her neck so she could narrow her eyes at me.

"Darling you might want to be careful on your choice of words, especially if you get the chance to meet your dad." She waggled her finger in my direction. I sank back in the car seat, staring at the chariot nonchalantly. My mom pressed down on the gas pedal and we were suddenly zooming down the road following the chariot, "I wonder if we can beat him there? This brings back good times."

I stared at my mom's reflection in the rear-view mirror and felt so blank. Once we'd arrive at Camp Half-Blood, I'd have to leave Gizz and my mom behind. I felt so guilty. My mom and Gizz never really got along. I mean the talked but I could tell how awkward it was. Gizz felt nervous talking to people and well my mom was just way too perky for her.

"Hey look! I can see the camp from here!" Shouted Grover as he pointed out a hilltop filled with various cabins.

"Man I hope we make it in time for capture the flag! I'm so ready to get my revenge on Clarisse." Nico muttered to himself. I stared at him as if he was children who thought Unicorns were cool. He caught me staring and gave me a grin, "You'll love capture the flag! Well I mean that is if you don't get killed along the way." His black eyes seemed to have shimmered in the darkness of the car. It made me feel a bit better and well, less queasy.

"Capture the flag is nothing compared to the opponents you'll meet during quests. Ugh I hate those stupid Empousai! Think they're so beautiful. They have effing donkey legs!" Everyone turned to face Gizz. I for one was shocked at her sudden outburst but I could not really say the same for everyone else.

"How do you know about Empousai?" Percy asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Uh…Read it in a book." Gizz stated a second too late. Now everyone in the car wanted to interrogate her.

"What do you know about quests?" Asked Annabeth with a snarl and glare.

Gizz rolled her eyes, "Didn't Hercules go on quests and battle dangerous foes? Once again, a book."

As Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico threw questions into Gizz's face, my mom sank lower and lower into her seat. It was as if I was the only one who noticed. Her eyes were worried and fear replaced the dark brown pupil's place.

"Mom you okay? Do you need water?" My mom shook her head and continued to drive but still she looked scared.

"Enough already! Haven't you guys been taught not to question someone too much? This is so rude and I feel offended!" Gizz crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. I looked at her with a wrinkle of worry.

Annabeth twirled her Yankees cap and sank down in her seat with suspicion. Percy turned his body away from Gizz in an awkward motion while Nico stared at me. Why was he staring at _me?_

"Stop staring!" I yelled. "You know how horrible this car trip has been? It's been 2 hours and you guys are driving me and my family crazy! I don't even know if going to Camp Half-Blood is worth it!"

My mom pushed down the brakes and pulled both Gizz and I out of the car. Her eyes were still surrounded by fear but she had a hint of anger. "Chrys don't you dare speak to anyone that way ever again! You don't know how hard it is for them too! How hard it is for me."

I shook my head in anger, "You don't know anything! You think you're a perfect mom but you never were. You still aren't! Gizz is to the point where she won't even talk to me anymore because of this!"

I grabbed Gizz's hand and held it tightly. Maybe if we ran we could live and strive together. Screw the camp! Screw the world! It's me and Gizz against the world!

Gizz gripped my hand tighter making me stare at her, "Chrys we need to go to camp." Her eyes were filled with tears that I hadn't noticed. Why was she crying? Why wasn't I crying? "They'll need you one day." Her fingers slipped through my hand as she fell to the muddy ground. My mom shrieked and flared her hands around. I bent down to the ground and placed my cool hand on her forehead. Gizz was burning up and it was getting worse by the second.

"Need help ladies?" A pair of bright headlights blinded my eyes. A tall figure strode over to us with an I-pod in his hand. My mom placed her hand over her mouth and started to sob. Like actually sob with happiness.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	5. All the Things She Says

**Charlie: Chapter once again sucks. . But I am so happy to be getting a lot of alerts in my inbox about fans~! Thanks to everyone who continues to read and critique my work~! It's been an honor hearing from you all and let's just hope this series continues to improve and hopefully last as a favorite~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

The guy leaned against the hood of his convertible messing with his I-Pod. He secretly glanced at me from his pitch black sunglasses. "It's rude to stare." He waggled his finger at me being a complete tease.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to Percy and co. who were starting up a camp fire and setting up the tents that Mr. Mysterious lent us. "But it's not rude to stare if you feel endangered." I countered.

He hid his laugh by muffling it with his hand, "I like your spunk kid. You're just like me." He nodded towards Gizz who was lying motionless on a sleeping bag being heated by the fire, "Looks like I have a job to do."

He pushed off from the hood of his car and strode over to Gizz. He bent down to the ground and placed a hand over her forehead. His hand began to glow but that wasn't the only thing glowing. His whole body was glowing and split through the night.

"W-what are you doing?" I ran over to Gizz and stared at her face. It wasn't pale and her breathing was now even. I stared at the guy with a confused look but my mind couldn't help but place all the pieces together. "You're a god. A Greek god."

He chuckled and nodded, "What took you so long?"

I felt my face flush after remembering how rude I was to him. Yet he sat there on the ground playing with his I-Pod and nodding his head swiftly to the distinct music. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

He shook his head but I wasn't sure if he was just moving with the music or if he was saying no. He unplugged one of his earphones and gave me a dazzling smile, "Let's just say I remember you since you first took a presence on earth."

So many answered popped into my head. He could be one of my uncles. One of my brothers even!

Percy and Annabeth stared at us from the current tent they were pitching up and mumbled to each other. Grover and my mom looked at me from the car and my mom was smiling like an idiot. "Didn't give any options, huh?"

He gave me a small smile and lifted himself from the ground, "Well Chrysanthemum I must be going. Your friend will be fine but I suggest keeping an eye on her." Behind his sun glasses I could see him narrow his eyes. "My job here is done and Chrys, I will be seeing you very soon." He gave me a final head nod and drove away in his red convertible.

I stared at the road and listened to the odd silence. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone. "That was ridiculous. Are all the gods like that?" I looked over and Percy who rolled his eyes.

"Nah, only him. Well there's…" Annabeth nudged his side and he laughed shaking his head.

"All the gods are different. You'll have to meet them all." Annabeth bickered at Percy but he seemed so happy. It left me envious.

"Well…I guess those two won't be sleeping in the same tent tonight." I sank down and slouched as I stared at Gizz's peaceful face.

Suddenly, from the darkness of the forest I heard someone laughing. _Good one Chrys. Shot, would I give for some ice cream._

I flinched and jumped up when a figure strode out of the forest. It was Nico. "Very funny Nico. You didn't scare me if that's what you were trying to do." I slugged at his arm and he jerked away, pissed.

"What was that for? What the heck are you talking about?" He set a pile of sticks near the camp fire and took a cautious seat next to me.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you trying to scare me by saying some freaky stuff!" He tried to take another punch at his arm but he dodged just in time.

"What are you talking about? Really I have no idea. I was just getting some wood and some bad-ass girl starts hitting me for being a gentleman." He got up and walked over to his tent, "Well next time you can go get the sticks yourself! Gosh I swear the newbies get weirder and weirder every year."

I stuck my tongue out at no one in particular, "Sure he didn't. Trying to be Mr. Clown but it's not working."

_I know right? That wasn't even funny. He should have gotten us some ice cream._

I jumped up and looked around me but no one was in sight. Everyone had gone to bed and it was only me and Gizz. "Oh dear god…"

Gizz began to stir deeply in her sleep, obviously oblivious to my current state. Maybe it was just stress. I mean I did just meet a Greek god and all.

_I thought that guy was a bit full of himself but who am I to talk? _

I shook Gizz by her shoulder, interrupting her sleep. "Gizz," I hissed, "Wake up Gizz!"

She groaned as she tossed and turned a couple of times before finally opening her eyes. "What's going on? Why am I in the middle of the woods?" She slowly took in her surroundings and finally noticed I had been silent for a long amount of time. "Chrys?"

"Did you feel that? I mean in your sleep. You were talking." I couldn't put my thoughts into words but only short phrases. Obviously my short phrases weren't helping because she just gave me a confused look in return.

"I talk in my sleep? Funny, no one's mentioned that to me. Maybe it's stress." She scratched her head and rubbed her hands together to preserve the warmth.

I slipped off my jacket and tossed it at her. "That's what I said too but…You weren't talking in your sleep. Well you were but you weren't exactly talking."

Again the confused look appeared on her weary face as she slipped the jacket over her shoulders, "Was I talking in my sleep or not? I'm just plain confused Chrys."

I closed my eyes tightly, as if it would help me come up with a better explanation. "You weren't talking. You were like, in my mind."

She got up and slipped my jacket off her shoulders, "You are obviously stressed out. Let's go inside a tent and get some-"

I tossed the jacket to the side and shook my head, "No, no. You were! I'm not crazy 'cause it happened more than once!"

She nodded and rolled her eyes, "Uh huh," I watched as she rolled up her sleeping bag and had a look of irritation. "That's good Chrys. Good stuff."

"You don't believe me? Why not? Do I look like I'm lying?"

Her eyes were red and shaking, "You don't have proof! You don't know anything so leave it alone!"

Suddenly my eyes began to grow hazy and the sight of Gizz burned, "I may not have proof but I'm not lying! I know for sure what I heard!"

"Really," She shook her head and held the sleeping bag under her arm, "Forget what you heard and go to sleep. This conversation is over and I will not discuss this matter any further with thy." Her hand rushed up to her mouth in worry, "I mean you! You!"

I looked at her confused, "Did you just say thy?"

She shook her head and for the first time since I've known Gizz, I saw her raising her arm into the air with a mysterious aura surrounding them. Power and grace filled the cold moon-lit night. "Chrysanthemum I'm sorry to do this to you but…" She turned her hand away as she cast both her hands down at me.

The aura in her hands shot at me like beams with a bitter-sweet touch. Even if I wanted to scream in pain I couldn't. There was such a gentle feeling hitting my chest that seemed to make all the bitterness go away.

I watched baffled at my childhood friend who turned on me. Tears streaming down her face as she continued to attack me with her sudden unknown powers.

"Cold." That was my last word from my lips before I was knocked out onto the damp grass. Crying with all my might it just couldn't escape my burning chest.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	6. Don't Think, Just Do

**Charlie: OMFG~! I have not updated in a LONG time~! I know and I'm so sorry~! I'm grounded from the comp. so it's hard to update~! This chapter is really short cuz I have not decided what to do. But it is going somewhere~! I'm sorry guys but please know that I won't be updating often (sadly...)  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

"Chrys! Oh my God! Percy call Chiron!" I could feel my fingers dig into the damp grass and muddy soil.

"Shit. How the Hell did we get attacked?!"

My eyes fluttered opened and adjusted to the bright sunlight. I sat up only to feel the burning pain raise up my back. "Crap!"

"Oh man that's gotta hurt." I shot a glare at Nico who was secretly snickering behind Annabeth. I wiped my eyes and felt the damp soil smear onto my face.

"Nico shut up and help Chrys' mom with loading up the tents." She stared at me and gave a small smile, "Boys, honestly." I nodded uncomfortably and stared down at the ground.

"What happened? Did something attack us?"

"Do you honestly not remember? Man, you're dense." Nico tossed a horribly bundled up tent into the car. He stared at me for what seemed like a long second then walked over to bundle up another tent.

"Do I not remember what?" My eyes followed his every movement.

"Gizz attacked you. Luckily Nico saved you and warded her off. She's gone Chrys." Annabeth placed her hand on my thigh as if it would make everything better and it did.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Nothing on You _By B.O.B. was playing on the radio as I stared out the window. It was raining hard and no one seemed to notice. "Turn that off!" As if sensing my anger, the sky cackled with thunder.

"Chill it She-Demon." Nico playfully punched me on the shoulder but everyone glared at him.

"Ugh! When are you getting there? I can't take this pain anymore!" I kicked the back of the driver's seat with annoyance and grunted.

"Honey, just because you're angry doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of us. Honestly, you get it from your dad."

Splashing raindrops pattered onto the window and the sound of heavy breathing filled the car.

"Chrys we understand that Gizz meant a lot to you but—"

"Hey I can see the camp from here." Percy nudged Annabeth and she sucked in her breath.

"Percy's right. The camp's right around the corner!" Grover gave out a goat laugh and fell disappointed that I didn't laugh.

"Whatever, I'm just letting you all know that I'm ready to kick someone's butt."

Nico snickered next to me, "Rather you mean _you're_ ready to get _your_ butt kicked." Percy chuckled a bit and stopped after Annabeth smashed him against the window.

"Shut up Nico! I've had enough of you! If only you hadn't scared Gizz away." I unbuckled my seat belt and slammed the door open without a care in the world.

My mom skid to a halt after seeing me crash and land onto the pavement. "Chrys! Get back here!" She yelled out the window and beeped her horn impatiently.

"Screw you all! I just hate you all! Especially you!" I pointed venomously at my mother, "Why'd you give birth to me? Why'd you have to date a fuckin' God?!"

I turned and ran into the forest without even thinking. The only thing that honestly ran through my mind at that second was _'Don't think, just do.'_

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	7. Enjoying Music with a Stranger

**Charlie: Hello guys~! Okay so I'm back on~! Yay~! But I still won't be able to update often. I got to keep my grades up and maintain my GPA. Anyways~! This chapter is hopefully better and longer. I'm kind of waiting for the part where this mysterious God will be revealed~! **

**So, if you don't mind, please comment on which god you think he is? I'd love to hear what you guys think. Oh and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing~! I have so many fans for this story and it is just SO rockin'~! You guys rock my socks off lolz~! Enjoy~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

It was pouring and yet I was so stupid as to run off into the woods. Especially blaming my mom for giving birth to me? What the Hell was I thinking?!

_"Screw you all! I just hate you all! Especially you!" I pointed venomously at my mother, "Why'd you give birth to me? Why'd you have to date a fuckin' God?!"_

"I'm the stupid one!" I screamed out into the rain. I was wet, friendless, stupid, and lost in the middle of a forest.

_Splash. Splash. _

"So this is where you were." It was the God from earlier and he was shining like a million jewels. Clear and golden. "Your mom is worried about you and so is that Nico guy. Hades' child, hmph."

"Hmph?" I stood up and almost cried at his beautiful aura.

"He's my uncle…Technically your grandfather…I think." His laugh was rambunctious.

"So what are you to me?" He looked down at me with his young face and smiled.

"You'll find out but first we need to get you to your mom." He lent out his hand and I took it cautiously. His hand was huge and it was filled with warmth. After minutes of walking with him, my clothes had dried up and my hair was frizzy.

"I have so many questions. Why are you the only God who has visited me?" He felt like a dad to me but we had nothing in common. His sandy blonde hair verses my pitch black hair were nothing alike. His eyes were hidden behind shiny Ray-Bans so it was still unknown.

"Let's just say that your mom and I go way back. We're like best friends with bonuses." He nodded towards my direction as if sending a friendly vibe.

"Bonuses? What kind of bonuses?" His aura was drawing me in. I wanted to cuddle up to him and take a snooze.

For a split second, his Ray-Bans fell to the tip of his nose and glanced at me with his…What color was that? It was a mixture of blue and…sunshine? Light?

"Kid don't be so nosy. You got that from your mom for sure." He laughed and gave me one of his earphones.

"What's this for?" I glanced down at the plain white earphone in my hand.

"Place it in your ear, kid. Haven't you used an I-Pod before?" I continued to stare down at the earphone and it was sparking. It glowed in my hand and gave me a sense of ease. The God grabbed the earphone from my palm and placed it in my ear.

"It's…Its classical music. You listen to this?" He nodded and smiled. His teeth were amazingly white. Do all gods have teeth that stunning? "But you usually look like you're rocking out or something…But you rock out to classical music?"

"Nonsense, I listen to all kinds of music. Oh how about this?" He scanned through his I-Pod and decided on a song. A loud scream and mixture of instruments burst through my ear. "It's called screamo. Don't kids like that kind of stuff now? I personally think it's a bit much but…"

"Change it…I don't like screamo. Classical music please." He ruffled my hair and switched back to Beethoven.

We were walking through the forest as if it was a stroll in the park. The God didn't even pay a single glance at where we were going and yet I held tight to his hand and followed him. Left, right, up, down. We went all around.

The rain had stopped a few minutes earlier and the God had claimed to have heard shouts. We headed towards the sound and found mom's car parked in the middle of the forest with the headlights on.

"Mom…" I pulled the earphone out of my ear and ran over to the car. "Mom…Where are you?" My eyes were tearing again. This was my entire fault. The back seat was clawed and the trunk was dented in several areas.

I turned around to find the God kneeling down on the damp soil. I peered over his shoulder to find him investigating a dead body. No, it wasn't a dead body. It was a monster corpse. There were gashes across its face and down its body. I felt myself puke just staring at the thing.

It had a hairy leg and a bronze leg. It almost would've resembled a vampire if it weren't for those hideous legs.

"It's an Empousai…They must've ran for it. The camp isn't far from here." He looked at me then grabbed my hand. "They're probably at the camp. Let's go."

I nodded but continued to stare at the dead Empousai. To think my mom had to face these ugly monsters. Now I know why she protected me from the world.

"I'm scared." I clutched his side and let him wrap his arm around me.

"Young one, you will face things much scarier than this. In fact, Empousai's are the least of your worries." He pushed me in front of him as we walked down the dark road. "Let's go."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	8. Adventure, Here I Come!

**Charlie: Hello guys~! Chapter's short but it's decent~! KK so I'm keepin' it short today but thanks for reading and enjoy~!**

**P.S. Won't be updating often~! Got summer school even if I don't need it~! Ugh...Curse the man who invented summer school.  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

In about 5 minutes, we were there. The camp I mean. As weird as this sounded, it smelled good. The crisp cool air whipped my hair and yet it was sending me the fresh smell of strawberries.

There were several cabins and they were obviously occupied because lights were gleaming from them. In fact, the whole camp was a bustling and loud place.

The God, let's call him Glowy Guy, pushed me forward so I would stopped staring at the different cabins. There were groups of kids walking towards us, all whom were all giving Glowy Guy some space. Talk about respecting your elders.

I noticed that a couple of kids were being thrown and scattered. I peered closer to the crowd but Glowy Guy pushed me back and thank God too. A rather round man popped out from the crowd and sneered at us. I mean look who's talking. His Hawaiian shirt was doing any good for his figure.

"So…Brother you visit. What brings you here?" The round man who I now registered as a God had just stood there with a bored look on his face. I noticed that the other kids were staring at me and smiling at with a 'Hey it's a new girl. Poor girl won't have a clue.'

"I've brought you a little present." Glowy Guy gestured towards me and for the first time, round man looked at me.

"Oh great…" Sarcastic much? "Another mouth to feed." He stared at me with disinterest and I could say just about the same.

"Dionysus, be nice. After all, she is my daughter." My eyes widened. _Daughter?_

"Y-You're my dad?" It felt like I was dragging the word. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Just a few hours ago I was furious with my dad. How he had left us and then all of a sudden this UFG—Unidentified God—comes and tells me he's my dad.

"Your daughter's pretty dense…Gets it from you." The round man had waved off the matter then gestured for my dad and I to follow him. My so called dad had pushed me ahead so I wouldn't get lost in the tiny crowd. Apparently I had lost all control of my body.

"Don't let them get to you. After all, everyone loves the new girl." His Ray-Ban fell to the tip of his nose and he gave me another reassuring wink.

After we had gotten away from the crowd and took a nice comfy seat in the mess hall, I couldn't control my urge anymore. I mean I had just found out that Glowy Guy was my father but where was my mom?

I tugged at my dad's white t-shirt and he glanced down at me with a soft face, "Um…Dad….Where's mom?"

Dionysus, my uncle, was drumming his fingers on the table and suddenly his ears perked up. "Is your mom the famous Erin?" His eyebrows waggled in a way that sent chills up my spine. Freaky.

"Dionysus don't do that when you say Erin's name. Give her some respect." My dad was actually mad. Amusing.

"Where's my mom?" I asked impatiently for the 2nd time.

"She's around here somewhere with Peter and Annie Bell." He waved his hand again trying to move on to the next subject but I got up from my seat and dashed out. I wanted to find my mom _now._

"Chrys! Chrys wait up! Chrysanthemum!" I was laughing as my dad called out my name but I just kept on running. The only problem was where was I going to search first?

I chuckled mischievously to myself and decided on a place. To Hades' Cabin!

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	9. I Got Beat Up By a Boy!

**Charlie: Hello guys~! Kk this chapter's short and it probably sucks. It's confusing...To me...I need some more ideas so give me some time to like come up with more events. Anyways, I'm going to use this space to advertise haha~! Okay so if any of you are Naruto fans (psh, I know some of your are) and you like love stories~! You should check out my new story "Flower in the Wind" OR if you like Shugo Chara and Kukai~! You should read Fallen Star. Both are my stories. **

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

I walked towards the cabins but I honestly had no idea where Hades' was. I mean Nico would be there right? He'd be there with my mom and co.

"You shouldn't run off like that." I jumped and faced the voice. It was Nico.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he only smirked in reply.

"You're a newbie and you never know what'll come running your way to eat you." He made his voice imitate the moaning of a ghost but he didn't scare me.

"Whatever. Where' s my mom Nico?" I watched him closely as he picked up a big stick then break in half as if it was a twig.

"I don't know…Probably on her way home. I mean her little daughter of a brat did just yell at her." He shrugged and quirked his eyebrow at my direction. The area around was quiet. I didn't want to even breathe if my mom thought that.

All of a sudden, Nico burst out laughing. "You actually believed that didn't you? You did! Ha!"

"N-Nico…That wasn't funny." I hissed through clenched teeth. For a second, I thought my mom had hated me. Had openly despised me for being that little brat in the car.

"Follow me runt." He trudged through the tall grass with his hands stuff into his black jeans. "By the way, it was funny." He turned his neck so he could see my reaction but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me turn bright red.

"Oh shut it and keep on walking." I grabbed the stick he broke in half and nudged it into his back. "Move it! Take me to my mom you dirty little—"

"You shouldn't run off like that Chrysanthemum. You could've gotten attacked." From beyond the trees a bright light appeared. My dad had revealed himself and held a huge frown on his face.

Nico yanked the stick from my hand and tossed it into the bushes. "Told you so." I shut him up with a venomous glare.

"You embarrassed me back there." My dad had stepped closer and placed something in the palm of my hand. It was a gold necklace with a sun pendant. It was truly a gorgeous sight. "Take this, it will protect you from harm's way. Just take it off and it will turn into a sword that shines just as bright as the sun."

"Wait, isn't Apollo known for arrows and stuff? What's with the sword?" Nico had yet again interrupted a bonding moment between my dad and I.

"You're the God Apollo?" Apollo nodded and sent a dirty glare to Nico. Guess it runs in the family.

"I'll be off Chrysanthemum. Be careful and please stay safe. For your mother….And me." He ruffled my hair and then he was off into the bushes. It felt as if he had taken half of me away.

"Will I see him again?" I turned towards Nico, clutching the necklace in my hand. I barely got to know my father and he was gone. Running towards the woods with a rushed goodbye.

"They always appear at the worst of times but when you never get to see your parents often, it seems like the best time." I nodded in agreement. Nico had reached for my hand and dragged me away from the area.

People were passing us and sending us weird looks. I didn't care at all; for I was too busy missing my dad. All these years he was gone. No note, nothing. And now he pops up to only leave me within a day's time.

"Hey, you paying attention or what? You dumb spaz." I blinked at him and cocked my head to the side. Was he saying something?

"Huh?"

"Exactly…" He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. "Anyways, here's my cabin." He gestured towards a dark cabin that practically blended in with the night.

I pointed towards a sign, "Cabin 2?"

Nico nodded and headed into his cabin without me knowing. I ran in after him and gasped at the space. There was only one bed and it seemed to be only made for one person to live in. The interior of course, was dark based. I could never imagine living in this room.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable—That's not the point! Where's my mom?" Nico glanced up at me as he dropped a jagged dagger on the floor.

"Mom? Oh right…She left a long time ago. She said she'd call you." He looked around the room for something and then walked towards the trash can. I watched as he lifted a plastic bag that looked rather heavy.

He tossed me the bag and I caught it, staggering back a bit. "What's this?"

"Your mom told me to give it to you. I thought you died so I threw it in the trash." He had a smirk on his face as he picked up the dagger off the floor and practiced taking hit with it.

"You. Threw. My. Stuff. In. The. Trash?" He nodded slightly but continued to practice with his little itty bitty plastic sword. I was getting real pissed with this guy. He had no right to throw my stuff away then think everything would be fine. I walked towards him and took a swing at his face. I miss and he locked my arms behind my back.

I groaned at the pain as he kneed me to the floor. "Did you think you could really punch me? You're too slow." I craned my neck so I could see what he was doing. He took a seat on my back and ran his finger along the jagged dagger.

"Get off of me! Get off! OFF~!" I was kicking my legs and everything. This boy was just too heavy.

"Nico, off. Now." I craned my neck towards the door and Percy was leaning against the frame of the door. "Get your skinny little ass off of her."

Nico got up without hesitation and grunted like a little baby. I got off the floor and ran over to Percy's side.

"Thank you….I caused you guys a lot of trouble. I'd do something for you but I got to go. I'm sorry." I ran out of the cabin and tried to find my way towards somewhere quiet.

I felt as if my dignity was gone. I had lost everything. My dad, my mom and my home. I didn't belong here. Everyone was so strong and I was as weak as an ant.

I let the sun pendant rest in my palms and pressed it to my lips, hoping my dad would send me luck.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	10. Meet Cabin 7

**Charlie: YO~! Hey guys~! Okay so...In this chapter, Chrys will be introduced to her cabin. And as most of you know, both of the leaders of Cabin 7 (Apollo's cabin) died in the war. So well...Idk who's the new cabin leader...Or well...If there was, I forgot. Anyways~! The characters in Cabin 7 are OC cuz well there were like only 3 mentioned sons of Apollo. 2 died and well one got injured during the war (he's mentioned in the chapter but he's not important). So yeah. Beware of that~! Anyways, I kind of like this chapter so I hope you guys do too~! Enjoy~!  
**

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

Eventually, I found a good spot where no one would interrupt me. Of course, it was where they grew the strawberries. The fragrance they gave off was sweet and light. They would be harvested soon.

Call me crazy, but I decided to talk to the strawberries. I mean they say the plants like it when you talk to them, due to the fact that we give off carbon dioxide that they take in for food and then release the unneeded oxygen that we use. It's a cycle.

I leaned into one of the plants and inhaled the light scent, "I thought I would belong here, you know? I mean my dad's a God so you'd expect me to be just as great…but I'm not. Then again, they probably trained every day."

"But I'll be someone! I'll become strong and have everyone notice me! I won't let my father down and think lowly of me!"

"Aw…How cute are you?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. Walking towards me was a girl with light blonde hair and a slim figure. It looked as if she were an angel treading gracefully on water.

"D-Don't come any closer! I'll hit you!" I showed her the sun pendant as if it was supposed to be scary but she didn't stop.

"Hey don't be like that! I'm trying to be a friend to you but if you're going to be so rude then maybe I won't!" She crossed her arms across her chest and gave out an annoyed pout.

"I-I'm sorry…I thought you were going to bully me." I got up and held my hand out. "Hi, I'm Chrys Johnson! I'm new here…"

The girl snorted, "Of course you're the new girl!" She shook my hand and I gasped at how fragile her hand felt. "What?" She looked down, "Oh my hand? Why thank you! I take good care of my skin."

I quirked my eyebrow at her and she pouted again, "What? Stop staring! It's rude!"

I shook my head and laughed, "No it's just that you're really pretty."

She beamed with joy, "Aw…You are so kind! My mom is Aphrodite! The Goddess of love and beauty!" She stood proud and I couldn't help but feel like her new slave, "Oh btw, my name's Amanda!"

I smiled brightly, "So are we friends now?"

She snorted, "Of course! Anybody who calls me pretty is worthy of being my friend. Hey, whose your mother? Or well…Father?"

I beamed, it was my turn to brag. "My dad's Apollo!"

"Ahhh…Well it suits you since you've got such a bright attitude! Omg, have you settled into your cabin yet?"

I shook my head, "Sadly, no…I don't even know where my cabin is."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center of the camp, "Well let me show you! It's the least I can do for my new friend."

"So here it is!" Amanda held her chin up in a proud way as she gestured to my cabin.

"Cabin 7?" It wasn't as glorious as Nico's but it had a homey feeling to it. "I love it!"

"Of course you do! Now let's go on in, shall we?" I nodded and she pulled me into the cabin.

The cabin was a mess. There was trash everywhere! And clothes laid on the floor as if it was a substitute for a carpet.

"Um…Well this is my first time in the Apollo cabin...Who knew they let it go this bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…The two previous cabin leaders died in a war…" Her face was solemn and sad, "But you don't need to worry about that! You'll get along just fine!" She patted my shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I guess…" One of the boys spotted us and whispered to the others who began to stare at me. "Why are they looking at me like that?" I turned to look for Amanda but she was gone.

"Well….I'll be going!" Amanda was already heading towards her cabin. What a friend.

"Well hello there! You must be the new cabin member! We've been waiting for you…" A group of boys were crowding around me as the girls were still in their bunks minding their own business.

"H-Hi?" I clutched myself and shuddered at the attention. One of the boys rolled his eyes and pointed towards one of the bottom bunks that didn't seemed touched by the mess.

"That's your bunk." I nodded and walked past him with my bag in my hand. "By the way, I'm Auden." He was around my age and the only one who didn't seem to want to tease me.

"Man, Auden you're no fun!" One of the boys with dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes, pouted.

"That's Julian." Auden was sitting on the bunk on top of me and gestured towards the shiny eyed boy. I nodded. He then pointed towards a blonde girl with glasses, "That's Melissa." Then to a boy with auburn hair and green eyes, "That guy over there is James."

The introductions went one forever but at least I felt safe to know that at least one of the boys didn't want to torment me.

Soon I was able to point out that Rachel, a brown haired girl who loved to read, was on the bottom bunk next to me. And that, Julian was on the top bunk next to Auden; they were best friends. James, who loved archery but rarely talked to anybody, took the bunk above Rachel. And Will—Will Solace. He had survived the war between Camp Half-Blood and Kronos with a broken leg as proof.

I didn't know I was so hungry until my stomach was grumbling. Everyone in the cabin looked at me and laughed.

"Well you did miss dinner. I bet Julian has something to spare for ya'." I looked over at Rachel who was smiling at me from the top of her book. Then something hit the back of my head. I turned around to find a roll of bread.

"You're welcome. You're one of us now so we're family. In fact we're siblings." I smiled at Julian then went to nibbling on the roll of bread as I unpacked my stuff. I barely got anything done as it was almost 11 PM and the others had informed me that, that was curfew. No exceptions.

"You're going to have a long day tomorrow, Chrys. You better get some shut-eye." I jumped at the sight of Auden hanging from his top bunk.

I nodded, "I know it's just that I want to get settled in so I feel more…Homey."

He nodded and turned off the lights. I couldn't see anything but that didn't matter. I was already done. My mom had packed me a blanket and pillow, some hygiene materials, a hat, some sunscreen, and my stuffed rabbit, Frisky.

I slipped into my blanket and cuddled up to Frisky. At least I felt welcomed in my own cabin.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	11. Sword and Shield

**Charlie: OMFG~! You guys would not believe what I did~! Okay so in the previous chapter, you know how I made a girl named Rachel? Well I didn't realize that there was also the Oracle Rachel~! The Rachel I made up first was just an OC but then I realized there was another Rachel and decided to just make her the Oracle Rachel. Make sense? Hope so~! Anyways, she's just Oracle Rachel: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And gosh you know what's even more funny? I put her in the Apollo's cabin when she's the Oracle~! Cuz you know...Apollo's like the boss of the Oracle? Haha? No...Didn't think so but anyways~! Just wanted to tell you guys that~!  
**

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

"Yo, wake up…Why isn't she waking up?"

"Oh move it Auden! You are completely clueless when it comes to girls….I should know." A frail hand shook me by the shoulders and tapped me once on the cheek. "Dear, wake up please. It's time for breakfast and cabin inspection. We kind of need your help right now."

My eyes fluttered open to find Rachel towering over me with her long brown hair dangling close to my face.

"Rachel? Did you say breakfast?" Rachel back away from my bed and giggled.

"Yes, it's about time for breakfast but if you don't mind helping us with the mess in this room then—"

I saluted her and stood tall like a soldier, "You got it!" I dashed around the room and organized everything. Placing clothes into the laundry bin, books onto the shelves, trash into the garbage, and fixing everyone's bed.

I wiped the sweat from my face and noticed that James, Julian and Auden were staring at me with smirks.

"Usually, we just push the shit under the bed, but hey, extra points for not being total pigs. The inspector is a real—"

Before Julian could finish his sentence, Annabeth walked into the room tsking her tongue away. "Julian don't even finish that sentence and go watch your filthy mouth with soap."

Julian sneer at her with annoyance, "Make me, Chase."

Annabeth ignored his taunt and examined our room with a quirked eyebrow. She brushed past Rachel and narrowed her eyes, "Rachel."

"Annabeth." They both glared daggers at each other until Annabeth finally finished her inspection on Cabin 7.

"Well…Looks like Chrys finally snapped you guys into shaped. Apparently, Rachel didn't have enough back-bone until she came along."

"If you're done Annabeth, I'm sure you can find your way to the door." Rachel pointed towards the door with a cold finger.

Everyone was deadly quiet until all the tension ceased. "What was that about?" I asked with every ounce of courage.

Auden pulled me aside and placed a finger to his lips. "Rachel and Annabeth both have a crush on Percy but ever since Rachel became the Oracle, she just kind of retained the feeling to herself. Apparently, Annabeth's still jealous that Percy hangs out with Rachel but Annabeth's pretty cool ."

I nodded, "I know. She accompanied me on trip here. Percy and Annabeth are dating right?"

Rachel walked over to us and Auden seemed to back away like a whimpering dog. "Yeah, they are. Lovely couple, huh?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to get on the bad side of Rachel who had treated me nicely so far. "Hey Rachel, what's an Oracle and why do you have to stay in Apollo's cabin if you're the Oracle?"

Rachel placed a finger to her lips as if thinking about what to say, "Well, an Oracle is someone who can predict the future. Like a fortune teller, except I'm pretty sure you know those are fakes. Anyways, I guess I just didn't want to be by myself so I bunked with Apollo's' kids. Plus, your dad is sorta like my boss so I'm kind of like one of his children."

I smiled brightly at her. She was so pretty with her brown hair and thin frame. I kind of envied her.  
"So does that make you my sister?" I asked cutely.

She giggled and patted my head, "I guess it does. Now why don't we go to breakfast, sister?"

After we got our breakfast, I noticed that everyone was kind of segregated. The Apollo's were allowed to sit with only the Apollo's and nobody else. I glanced over at Percy and Nico and felt a bit sympathetic for them. Nico was all alone and yet he looked so indifferent. Percy however looked liked he didn't really mind. Of course, Annabeth was sitting across from his table.

"Are you done Chrys? We have Sword and Shield class next. We must hurry to find you some proper armor. Trust me, you'll need it."

Rachel had helped me dump my leftover into the bonfire up front. I watched as she clasped her hands together, as if sending a prayer. When she was done, she ushered me to come over and send my dad a blessing. I copied her movements and just went with whatever was going on in my mind.

_Hey dad…I'm doing fine I guess. You don't need to worry about me though! Everyone at the cabin is nice to me and Rachel is the best! I'm not all that sure but I've got a friend who's in Aphrodite's cabin and she's okay. Rachel and I are heading off to Sword Shield class so please wish me luck. Maybe I'll even be able to try the necklace you got me. Love you dad—_

"Hey I got to send a blessing to my dad too." Nico pushed me aside and I tumbled into Rachel who gasped in anger.

"Nico! Chrys was in the middle of her first blessing and I'm sure her dad's worried about her!"

I shook my head and pushed Rachel until we were outside the mess hall, "It's fine. I was on the whole 'Love you' part anyways. I'm sure Nico didn't mean it."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and giggled, "Nico isn't normally like that. He's usually nicer…." She gasped in astonishment, "Maybe he likes you!"

I watched with a disgusted face as she jumped up and down for the wrong reason. "How is that good? He's a total jerk! No way would I like someone like him! No way! Impossible!" To emphasize the matter, I continued to make X's with parts of my body.

She patted my head and giggled, "Well why don't you tell that to him yourself?" She pointed to over where Nico was just casually standing and I glared daggers at my prey.

I grabbed Rachel's arm and tried my hardest to drag her away from the scene. "Rachel! Don't we have Sword and Shield class? You said you'd help me find some armor!"

She nodded, "Well let's ask Nico if he'll join us then! He's in our class, you know?"

I watched in horror as she strode on over to where Nico was standing and just asked him if he wanted to walk with us to SS class. I felt my nose crinkle when he looked my way. He casually stuck out his tongue at me and I felt a burning at my cheeks.

Rachel came back with Nico trudging behind her. "Okay! We're all set for Sword and Shield class!"

"Don't think I came for your sake. I came 'cause Rachel's one of my friends."

"See! He has a crush on _you_!" Rachel scoffed and dragged us to the Armory where Hephaestus' kids worked to make bronze weapons.

"Kk! First we need to find some armor that's around a small size."

Nico coughed in an attempt to hide his scoff. "Small? More like—"

"Nico," Rachel hissed and Nico was back to his quiet self. We watched as Rachel talked to some of the guys who were banging at the bronze with large hammers. She came back with armor that would protect my whole waist and up, shin and elbows.

"Do you need a sword, Chrys?" I shook my head and showed her my necklace.

"Oh….Is that from your dad? What is it?" Rachel stared at the sun pendant and smiled brightly.

I unlocked the necklace from my neck and shook it. Nothing happened so I held it by the chain and just thought of a sword. Something bright and light like the sun at its fullest power.

"Whoa…That's bright." I opened my eyes and found a small sword the size of my arm. It wasn't that heavy but I had no idea how to use it so it was pretty much useless at the moment.

"It's beautiful. Now let's get to class and see what that baby can do!"

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	12. Damn! He Got Me Again!

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Haha I actually like this chapter too because I got to write about fighting like physical fighting and I've never done much of that. So this is a first and please don't blame me if it sucks. I think it's pretty good and well...Sorry if I didn't explain it clearly. So well...Enjoy~!  
**

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

I clutched at the necklace wrapped around my neck and felt sweat trickle down my forehead. I was deadly nervous. Everyone was probably skilled with wielding swords but I was nowhere close to knowing how to even handle it properly.

"You nervous?" I looked over at Nico who had his hand on his small dagger.

"Me?" I looked around as if there was someone else besides me. There was Rachel but she was way ahead of us.

"Yeah you. Who'd you think I was talking to?" He quirked his eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged with embarrassment.

"I don't know…You just haven't been nice to me so far so I didn't expect you to talk to me so casually." I clutched the necklace even tighter and felt my chest burn. I didn't have a lot of friends here so what was I supposed to feel? Happy? Percy and Annabeth hadn't even stopped to talk to me, I thought they would at least show me around.

"Well the people here don't really bother with the newbies. Although they're pretty cool kids if you get to know them." For a split second I thought I saw Nico smile. I rubbed my eyes and found him staring right at me.

"R-Really?" I felt a blush rise up my cheeks and I pretended to wipe away some sweat so he wouldn't see me blushing.

Nico stepped ahead of me and leaned towards me with a smirk on his face. "Hey what's with your face?" My face turned a darker shade of red as he tried to pry my hands away from my face.

"Knock it off!" I slapped his hand away and felt myself boil inside. I knew this _normal_ version of Nico wouldn't last. He couldn't go a day without annoying me.

"Hey don't need to be so stingy. I was only—"

"If you say kidding, I'm going to rip your head off! Since I met you, you have not been kidding—at all! You think that 'I'm kidding' is going to solve everything? Why don't you just get a life and take others' feelings seriously for once?" I stomped off and ran over to Rachel.

"What's wrong? Your face is _really_ red." She glanced back at Nico and sighed. "I swear, he's not that bad. I think it's 'cause he's finally found someone easy enough to annoy."

I grunted loudly enough for him to hear, "Well enough is enough! I don't care if he teases me about my short temper but I will not have _him,_" I pointed back towards Nico with a cold finger, "tease me like that!"

Rachel put her arm around my shoulder and rested her head against mine. "No need to get vicious. I'm sure he's really regretting it. I mean just look at him."

We both turned around to stare at Nico who was talking to another girl. They were laughing and smiling like sweet honey. My chest boiled with anger. I imagined myself going over there and just slapping him right across the face. But I wasn't _that_ angry—yet.

"Yeah he's really regretting it. Funny how he looks so happy though." I scoffed and kicked a pebble in my way.

"Hey, no need to get sarcastic too!" Rachel ruffled my hair and laughed, "Anyways, we don't have time to argue. Sword and Shield starts soon so we better run for it."

So basically, Sword and Shield was way too intense for me. First of all, Clarisse, a tall girl who was way tougher than her name, was teaching the class. According to Rachel, Clarisse used to be a lot tougher than she was now. Apparently she got herself a boyfriend named Chris Rodriguez.

I watched as she took a strike at a dummy with her spear. It gave out a spark that made the dummy smell of burnt old straw. Not a very pleasing smell.

We were then ordered to take partners and guess who I got paired up with? Haha, none other than the annoying Nico himself. He smirked at me like he knew he was going to beat me. Although, I'm embarrassed to say that I believed so too.

"Well, you better give it your all Johnson. I'm not giving you chances just 'cause you suck." He stuck out his tongue at me and I wished that I had Clarisse's spear so I could electrocute it to smithereens.

"Don't underestimate me just yet! I'm going to show you, I'll show you that I'm worthy of being a daughter of Apollo!" I brought my fist up and watch it tremble the tighter I clenched it.

"Whatever. You ready?" I nodded and before I could even blink, I watched as he dashed towards me. I was honestly scared as he unsheathed his dagger.

I fell to the floor and rolled away. Trying to buy time with my rolling, I unlocked the necklace from my neck and thought of the sword I saw only a few moments ago.

"Please, please, please work! Work damn it!" I got up with the necklace in my hand and began to run away from Nico.

"Praying and running ain't gonna help you here!" Nico sprinted towards me and flung his dagger into the air. I screamed as it made contact with the fabric of my shirt just above my shoulder blade. I was pinned onto one of the trees that surrounded the field.

"Shit! Shit! UGH!" I struggled to unpin myself from the tree but it wouldn't budge. I returned my thoughts to the necklace in my hand and thought of a sword. Any sword. Suddenly I felt a light weight in my hands and I smiled brightly at the sword.

I used the tip of the sword to rip the bit of fabric that pinned me to the tree—not a very safe idea but whatever. I held the sword out so that it pointed at Nico who was not very far from me.

"Stay where you are and I won't have to use this on you." I watched his every movement like a hawk looking for his prey. I could tell he was planning something.

"Well it takes two to tango and I'm not going to just stand here while you wield that sword like retard." He took side-steps towards his dagger and I moved in on him. Suddenly, we were running. Running towards his dagger. If I let him retrieve his dagger, I'd lose for sure.

We both jumped for the dagger but I was moments too slow. He was way too good at this whole sword and shield thing. He knew it, it was in his eyes. I watched with fearful eyes as he pried his dagger away from the tree and played with it in his hand as if it was a common toy.

"You know you're done for, right? Now that I have my dagger and my swordsmanship, you are at a huge disadvantage." He took small steps closer to me as if he was giving me a chance to run.

"Why are you taking this so seriously? This is just practice!" I kept my sword pointed at him and saw my whole arm shake. Soon enough, my legs were trembling and I was terrified that they would give under me.

He smirked, "But you didn't think of this as a game. You wanted to prove yourself, especially to me. You didn't want to let me think of you so lowly, so you took this chance to bring me down. But you aren't good. Your stance if horrible," I looked down at my trembling legs and forced myself to stand straighter. "The way you hold your sword looks awkward and you have no experience in fighting."

I backed up slowly and realized how quiet it was. Everyone around us was quiet and watching us with wide eyes. Some looked like they enjoyed my nightmare. I couldn't help but glance over at Rachel whose mouth was gapped open wide. Clarisse smiled mischievously and gave out a cackle at my surprised face.

I needed to come up with a plan that would bring Nico down. I thought hard for a few seconds and realized my skills. I had speed. I remember how I loved P.E. and just the rush of the wind through my hair. Maybe I could run towards him and throw him off for a second so I could trip him and pin him with my sword.

I smirked and watched Nico's eyebrow quirk. I dashed towards him and held my sword above my head so I could gain more power when I brought it down on him. I was a few feet away from him when tripped his and brought down my sword with a loud grunt. Luckily, I got a large piece of his shirt to pin to the ground. His face was full of shock and just to get even, I socked him right across the face and sat on top of him.

"I hope you know this mean we're even. I mean I'll admit—UMPH!" I was suddenly flipped over and felt Nico's weight on top of me. He was looking me right in the eye.

"Never let your guard down." He spun his dagger in with his fingers before poking it into my jugular. "So what were you going to admit? Did it involve me being superiorly awesome?"

I tried my best to cross my arms over my chest with all his weight pushed down on me. I thought I had him. I was sure I had him! I pinned him for sure and when did he have the time to pull out my sword without me knowing? He was going to use this against me for a very long time.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	13. Humiliation is a No, No

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Won't be uploading for a while and this goes for all of my stories~! Sorry got some family probs and that stupid summer school~! Haha, so just enjoy and peace until the next chp.~!  
**

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

I grounded my teeth harder as Nico bragged for the 20th time in a minute that he beat me. Badly.

"And did you see your face when I pinned you at the last second? Haha, bet you didn't see that coming! Of course you didn't, you were too busy gloating! Haha!" He wiped a tear from his eye and smirked at me like the little jackass he was.

"Oh shut it, will you? I think we all get that you won but you don't have to be such a sore winner!" I kicked a pebble in my way and watched it break in half as it made contact with a tree.

"Sore winner? Me?" He turned to me and made his eyes sparkle like a girl when she just found out that she got a puppy for Christmas.

"Yeah you!" I poked him hard in the chest and watched him stumble back in surprise.

"Why are you so mad? You know I'm just—"

I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes again, "Like I said before, if you say 'I'm just kidding' I'm going to rip your head off and say 'Whoops! That was a mistake. You know I'm just kidding.'"

For once, he actually looked scared of me. Of me! Haha, man this was priceless.

"Sheesh, whatever. I'm leaving….." He took the long way to his cabin and just before he got out of sight he gave me the finger. THE FINGER.

"Geez, Chrys, cool it will you?" My head spun faster than a washing machine and I felt my face light up at the sight of Percy. Then my eyes took another retake and noticed that he was covered in dirt and bruised in some places.

"Hey Percy!" I envied Percy. He was known all over camp but he earned it. He basically saved Camp Half-Blood and did a lot of dangerous quests in his life. "So…Did you hear about my spar with Nico?"

Percy quirked his eyebrow, "No, I haven't. Mind telling me about it?"

I heaved out a sigh, "Don't worry, you'll hear about it soon. In about 3, 2, 1—"

"Dude, Nico totally whooped your ass!" Julian walked over to me with Auden by his side. Julian took a double-take on Percy and straightened his act, "Yo, Percy….You know Chrys?"

"Yeah, I kind of brought her here….And your name is?" Percy looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him. Julian was basically drooling over his presence. Poor Auden had this fool as a friend.

I pushed Julian aside and watched his tumble into Auden. "That's Auden and…..Julian." Auden gave Percy a small wave before pushing Julian off of his and into the mulch.

"Dude, you should've seen their fight! At first, Chrys had him but then Nico made a comeback and pinned her at the last second! Epic! Epic dude! "

Percy glanced over at me with an impressed look but the same didn't go for Julian. Auden pushed Julian aside and gave me a reassuring look, "Chrys is gonna be a great fighter. In fact, if she was battling Julian or me, we would've been down in the first few minutes."

Julian got back up and pushed Auden back by his face and snorted with laughter, "As if! Talk for yourself Auden! I could take the shrimp on right now! Bring it shrimpy!" Julian taunted me to make the first move but I ignored him.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to battle you, Percy. It'd be way better than Nico…." From behind me, Auden and Julian groaned.

"Honestly, that guy was a bit of a sore-loser. Although, I give him credit for taking it all out on you. A girl, a newbie." Auden draped his arm around me and squeezed me tight. "You're like my little sister. If anyone messes with you, they mess with me."

"_You_?" Julian snorted with laughter and punched Auden's shoulder playfully, "You couldn't even take Chase down!"

Percy smirked, "Well she's got a punch. And a swing….And a jab…." He shrugged as if it was a lost cause.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" From around the corner, Annabeth made her entrance covered in sweat and dirt. Percy adoringly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey Chrys, sorry about this morning. I'm not exactly a morning person." She gave me a sympathetic smile and I returned it with an awkward laugh.

"You aren't exactly a Rachel person either," Muttered Julian.

Auden punched him in the gut and coughed trying to distract Annabeth and Percy. "Excuse me, must be allergy season."

Annabeth glowered at Julian's direction, "Nice save Auden."

Percy quirked his eyebrow at Annabeth, "What?"

She giggled, "It's nothing, let's go get something to eat." She towed Percy away from us and gave me little wave, "Bye Chrys! See you later."

I nodded nonchalantly and stared at Julian and Auden with accusing looks. "What is up with you?"

Auden shrugged and pulled me towards over cabin with Julian lagging behind. "Julian has _hated_ Annabeth ever since his first week here. She beat him at Sword and Shield so he was teased for a while until Percy came and cleared it up for him. That's why, you saw that _dumb nut_," Auden pointed over to Julian with a smirk, "practically drool all over Percy and almost bite Annabeth's head off."

I smiled amused. "Well at least I wasn't the only one who got humiliated on my first day."

Auden shook his head, "You didn't get humiliated, you got known."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	14. Even Twinkle Has Something Against Me!

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Nothing new~! But I enjoyed reading all your comments from the previous chapter~! Thanks so much for continuing to read this story~~! Love you all and hope to hear from you guys this chapter.  
**

**Haha~! Okay and well...As most of you know, I have stupid summer school...Ugh...Enjoy and peace~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

The day went by quickly. Or well, horribly. Right after Sword and Shield, I had archery with Chiron. He was the activities director and one heck of a centaur. A white stallion body and a great personality.

Anyways, even though I was a child of Apollo, I sucked at archery. Auden kept giving me thumbs-up even though I just barely hit the white ring. Maybe archery took some skill too. Being my dad's child wasn't going to give me benefits.

After archery, I had Winged Horseback Riding with Demeter's cabin. Honestly, I think those Pegasus' had something against me. My horse, Twinkle, wouldn't let me get on and kept on snorting after I made several failed attempts to get on. After slowing everyone down, one of Demeter's kids told me to give up and just head on over to Monster Assault Techniques with Hermes cabin.

That did not go so well either. At first, I thought I was lucky because I didn't have to ride, fight, or shot anything. In fact I decided to lay low and take a seat in the far back. Sadly, the Stoll brothers, counselors of the Hermes cabin, caught me and asked me 'What should one do when facing an Empousai?'

I quickly thought back to my encounter with one and thought of how they resembled vampires—with hairy legs of course. So my answer was to splash on holy water and smell like garlic. That sure got everyone laughing.

I was relieved when free choice came. Honestly, I didn't want to go to Arts and Crafts, Canoe Races with Naiads, or Wall Climbing. I'd just end up messing up and make myself even more of a fool. I decided to head back to the cabin and catch up on some snooze. Apparently, news spread fast. Rachel, Auden and Julian came over to cheer me up and tell me that it was normal for a newbie to suck at everything.

"Trust me, those Pegasus' are just stubborn. Percy's the only one who can calm them."

Rachel nodded at Auden's way of cheering me up. It didn't work, in fact, it made me feel worse. Even farther from becoming someone as cool and skilled as Percy. "Archery takes concentration. You were probably just so self-conscious about the fight from earlier. No biggie though, you'll be a natural!"

I sulked even more, "But aren't naturals good from the start?"

Julian and Auden coughed awkwardly making Rachel send them a death glare. "Hey, cheer up will ya? Next up is Swim and Beach Time with the Nereids! You'll love it!" Then from out of nowhere, Rachel muttered something about those stupid Nereids pulling down her swim suit because they thought she had such a flat chest.

Julian coughed then ruffled my hair, "Dude, you aren't a guy or anything but those Nereids are such babes. You'll definitely have fun." He gave a secret wink to Auden who rolled his eyes.

Auden shook his head and pushed Julian away, "Stay away from them. They're annoying and nagging! How about we play some volleyball?"

I nodded and plopped down on my bunk with a groan. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Amanda came skipping into the cabin and took an awfully comfy seat next to Auden. I watched him shift away uncomfortably, making Amanda crawl closer.

"Hey buddy~! Has my snookie-wookie been good to you?" I raised my eyebrows in shock as Amanda pulled Auden's cheeks. Julian quickly retreated to his upper bunk and glared at Amanda. Rachel groaned with annoyance and hid herself behind a book.

"Buddy? Chrys, please tell me you aren't friends with this whacko!" Auden hung from his upper bunk and stared at me with bugged-out eyes.

I nodded in with a sense of regret and watched him pry Amanda away from his waist.

"I'm guessing you two aren't dating."

"Of course not!"

"Of course~!"

Amanda cuddled up to Auden and tried to peck at his cheek. From my point of view, it looked as if she was attacking his tanned face. I watched as his brown eyes begged for help but no one seemed to bother. I wondered why Auden didn't like Amanda. I mean she was pretty….Okay that was about it. Maybe Auden's—

"Amanda will you quit attacking the poor boy's face. Scram! Get back to your pink cabin." Auden practically squealed with joy when the boy in the doorway arrived.

"Will~~~ You aren't any fun!" Amanda pouted and walked out of our cabin with loud stomps.

"Thanks Will. My face is all ruined now." Auden frowned as he felt the place where Amanda had attacked him with her lips.

"Hi Will," I gave him a wave as he made his way to his bunk. He looked over me for a while then smiled.

"You must be the new girl right? Sorry I couldn't greet you yesterday, I was knocked out."

I nodded and stared at his leg, "Why are you walking around with the condition of your leg? Doesn't it hurt?"

Everyone in the room laughed, "Will's a tough guy. He can never stay put so you'll be seeing him vanish from time to time." Rachel nodded and tossed something over to Will.

He caught it and thanked Rachel before taking a comfortable position on his bed. "Man, I'm starved. Been walking around and you would not believe what everyone's talking about. In fact, it's quite hilarious." Will took a large bite of the sandwich Rachel gave him. 

"Bit stale, Rache"

"Oh just eat it and keep on talking you whine-baby!"

Will pointed at Rachel as if he was going to get her later and she rolled her eyes in reply. "Anyways, there's this girl who's been failing at basically everything! Poor sucker can't even get old Twinkle to let 'em on!"

In replace of the laughter Will wanted to hear, everyone groaned and threw random pieces of trash at him. He looked confused. "Anyone want to tell me what's wrong?"

I raised my hand in a shy way and sunk even deeper into my bunk. "Will, that 'poor sucker' is me…" I straightened my back and contorted my expression, "But that horse was out to get me! It was laughing—no snorting—at me! It was doing it on purpose!"

Everyone laughed, "Oh, Chrys, Twinkle's the sweetest Pegasus at camp." I glared at Auden and made him zip it. Maybe Rachel's assertiveness was rubbing off on me.

"I don't know Auden, Twinkle did buck me that one time." Julian shrugged and fiddled with a tiny dagger in his hand.

Rachel snorted, "That's 'cause you were slapping her rear and telling her to 'Giddy up'. What kind of idiot does that?"

Will's face looked disgusted as he glanced up at Julian, "Yeah, what kind of idiot does that? Honestly, I think you were born defected or something. Did your mom ever drop you when you were a kid?"

Julian puffed out his cheeks, his sign of being mad, "Leave my mom out of this! What about your mom huh? Did she teach you to be an asswipe or did it come with you?"

Rachel threw a pillow in Julian's direction, "Hey! Julian knock it off!" Will snickered and seemed smug. Rachel threw a spare sneaker at him, "You too!"

Man did I love my cabin.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	15. Gizz's Rainbow

**Charlie: Hey guys~! Well this isn't exactly my best chapter. In fact, I think its kind of suckish. Lolz. But I'm trying to get a sense of where I'm going to go with this story and so far it's going good. I don't exactly know what the future chapters are going to be about and since that's going to be a problem, I might have to edit a few chapters later on. But no worries~! Every thing is fine~! **

**So please enjoy and peace~!**

**P.S. I'd like to thank Minnie Cyrus~! Lolz, Hopefully I'll remember that it's called a ****Stygian Iron sword. Thanks a lot b/c I wouldn't have known if you hadn't corrected me~! Thank you so much~!**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey! The sun is rising and you've got Sword and Shield." There was a sudden thump and then loud bickering surrounded me.

I opened my and wiped away the bit of drool from the corner of my mouth. Weirdly, my whole body ached. Rachel and Julian were wrestling on the floor and I smiled at the bright rays shining through our cabin window. I staggered to my feet and stared down at the sudden appearance of dark blue bruises covering my legs. I gasped in shocked and fell back on my bed, examining the bruises.

"W-What happened?" I poked at the bruises cautiously and felt the light pain shoot up through my leg. Auden hung from his upper bunk and looked down at the bruises on my legs.

I watched as his brown eyes adjusted to my bruises in a short amount of time. He nodded his head as if knowing the cause but stared at me with a mischievous smile. "You should be careful at night Chrys. Danger usually leaps out from the shrubs and bushes at night. You won't know what's coming when suddenly a huge, flying—"

Julian sent a pillow flying from across the room and it hit Auden in the back of the head. Rachel giggled and straightened her camp t-shirt after it had ridden up from wrestling with Julian. "Stop yapping about scary stories and get dressed shorties! I'm hungry so let's get on it!"

Rachel tossed me one of my camp t-shirts and I slipped it on and grabbed a pair of jeans from my bag under the floor. "Well I'm ready. Auden are you….What are you doing?" I had climbed up the bunk ladder to find Auden rubbing some white substance on his face.

Auden blushed behind it all and patted the substance dry before giving me an excuse that would work in this situation. "Well….This face," He pointed towards his face with a smirk, "Does not moisturize itself. You should try it Chrys. Your face is all pasty and dry and—" He reached towards my cheeks and began to pull.

I laughed from my pulled cheeks and pushed him back playfully. "That hurts Auden!" He released and held me in a headlock.

"This cabin doesn't take prisoners!" As if on signal, Rachel and Julian climbed up on the bunk and tickled my sides. I laughed and tried my best to wriggle out from underneath them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the happy-helpers cabin." There was a late knock at our cabin door and we all stopped our play-wrestling to stare dumbfounded at Nico.

I crawled out from the dog pile and made my way down to stand face to face with him. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow in a confused way and swiped his finger along my cheek, "What's this?" He showed me the white substance that laid goopey on his olive-skinned finger.

I glared back at Auden who chuckled with the rest of the cabin. "Couldn't help it. Your skin was getting to me."

I smiled in a shy way and thought about how I'd explain this to Nico. "Well…You see, Auden was moisturizing—"

Nico waved his hand as if to toss off the matter, "Yeah, yeah," He pulled me away from my cabin by the sleeve of my t-shirt and let go when we reached the beach. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this but—"

"Hey Nico!" From a mild distance, Percy and Annabeth started walking towards us with big smiles. I stared up at Percy with gleaming eyes. "Oh hey, Chrys."

"Hi Percy and Annabeth!" I fixed my bangs just a bit and rolled on the heels of my feet.

Annabeth smiled at me in a casual way, "Uh…Hi Chrys."

Nico let out an annoyed sound but didn't stop to smile at his friends, "What did you come here for, Percy?"

Percy smirked at Nico then at me, "Well, I kind of wanted to watch you two battle. I hope that's okay with you Chrys."

My jaw seemed to drop but I nodded anyways. "I-It's fine with me. Is it fine with you, Nico?"

Nico glared in my direction and it made my skin crawl, "Why are you so nice when _he's _around?"

I glared back and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Well you're supposed to act nice to your elders! What I wanna know is why you are so lacking in manners!"

Nico smirked, "Cause I'm not a kiss-up to you! Speaking of kissing, you're probably only nice to Percy because you want to kiss him! He's got a girlfriend you know!"

My face went completely red and I knew that Percy and Annabeth would never think of me the same way. And it was all Nico's fault! It always was! I walked closer to Nico and pushed him back hard so that he landed in the sand. I glared down at him and shook my head.

"You are the worst! You know nothing about me so leave me alone!" I turned on my heel and ran towards the strawberry patches. At the very least, no one would try walking up to the crying girl. How could Nico be so cruel? I really didn't want to think of him as my enemy but every time we talked he blew it!

I leaned towards the strawberries and smiled at their bright red colors. "I like this place…When I need to vent you guys are always there for me. Is it hard to grow when people step on you? But you guys should be okay since you're always in a group. Haha, a group of strawberries…" I poked one of the tiny strawberries and felt the tears run as it dropped to the damp soil.

I picked up the tiny strawberry. It was small but one of the reddest strawberries in the patch. I didn't know how to take it in. Did the strawberry fall because it was now independent and didn't need the help of its friends? Or did it fall because it was in so much pain that it decided to just…Drop?

"Chrys? Do you need a helping hand?" I stared up and sobbed when I saw the purple hoodie with anime characters all over it. Her clothes weren't torn in any way and it seemed as if she was rejuvenated.

"G-Gizz? Is that you?" I reached out towards my best friend but my hand went through her body. I cowered back and held my hand in a frightened way. "W-What are you?"

Gizz smiled at me and laughed, "Silly, I'm speaking to you through a rainbow. Don't you notice the bright rays of water and wind?"

I reached out towards Gizz and felt the mist surround my hand. I pulled back, "How?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled weakly at me, "You don't really know our world do you? Well, all you have to do is find a rainbow, or make one, and throw in a golden drachma! Then you just tell Iris who you want to talk to and where that person is." She winked at me and smiled, "Easy isn't it?"

I nodded shortly and quivered my chin in a sign of sadness, "Why?"

She raised her eyebrow in a confused way, "Why?"

"Why did you leave us?"

She nodded and sighed, "Well, because I don't exactly like sticking to demigods. They're fun but they're always so…Adventurous. Let's just say that your new friends bore me."

I nodded and watched the rainbow fizzle a bit. Gizz looked around in a frantic way, "Look, Chrys, I've got something to tell you and I kind of used my last drachma, so I've got to tell you this before we get disconnected." I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes, "You are to train at Camp Half-Blood. Get stronger and stronger so that one day we'll meet again. When that time comes, I will help you prepare for your role in life. Make sure to stick close to the demigod named—"

The rainbow disappeared along with Gizz. I got up from my seat and flailed my arms around, trying to find out what happened to Gizz. It must've gotten disconnected before she finished her sentence. What did it all mean and what was her purpose?

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	16. Bustling Morning

**Charlie: Yo~! Don't have much to say tonight since it's already so late, (plan on hitting the sack after this) so please just enjoy this chapter~! I hope it turned out well cuz most authors don't send out their best stuff when they write at night so hopefully this doesn't suck ****. Yeah, there we go. Kk, thanks and love you all~! Please enjoy and review~! Sorry if my mood's a bit off tonight but darn goodness I'm tired~!  
**

**Criticism is allowed and strongly advised for this chapter~! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians~! Enjoy and peace~!  
**

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I had skipped all my classes and begged Rachel to tell them I came down with a bad case of stomach cramps. It seemed to have worked since I hadn't been disturbed all day.

Another reason was because something was calling me. Calling me to the strawberry patch. I sat there for hours, thinking about things. Gizz, my dad, my mom, and most of all, the person I was supposed to stick close to. Somehow, I thought she was going to say Percy. I convinced myself that she was going to say Percy.

"Percy, huh? Well if that's gonna happen, I gotta get rid of that prick." Thinking out loud was not something that worried me. For the past few days I've been doing it unconsciously and why not now? When my thoughts rambled in my head, confusing me.

"What about Percy?" I jumped back in surprised and stifled the scream that continued to burst in my head. There, in the young moonlight, was my dad. He looked as young as ever. Well, of course since he did have the glamour of an 18 year old. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrow behind his sunglasses, "Well?" He asked. "Care to let me in on the secret?"

I laughed since I couldn't scream at my dad. "Care to tell me why you're here at such a late hour? Shouldn't you be doing godly stuff?"

My father chuckled, "Godly stuff? Is it a crime to visit my daughter when she isn't getting along?"

I grabbed a handful of grass and tossed it into the air, watching the blades fall slowly to the ground. "Is it so obvious that I'm having trouble? All my 'brothers and sisters' are excellent at everything but I'm…I'm horrible!"

My father took a seat next to me and pressed the pause button on his i-Pod. "You really shouldn't pull at the grass like that. Demeter will be quite angry." My dad ruffled my hair and gave me one of his dazzling one smiles. "Plus, you're filled with potential but you got to believe that."

"You're joking right?" I asked with a melancholy tone.

"No, I'm dead serious. Demeter doesn't take too kindly to people who go off and destroy her plants." My father's smile changed into something that hinted playfulness but somewhere behind it all, he meant it. I stopped my hand midway from pulling another handful and wiped my grass-stained hands on my jeans. "Anyhow, I mean it when I say you have potential. You are my daughter after all."

I looked away in shame. "You can't say that when I've only been here for a few days."

"Indeed." He said. "However, no one is perfect without practice."

"Mhmm." I stared at the sky and admired the fact that there weren't any planes or traces of smoke in that clear sky.

"You don't believe me do you?" My dad asked while turning my face towards him. "You must have faith in yourself. Your mother and I both believe in you." It kind of freaked me out how my dad looked like an 18 year old but talked like an 80 year old. My dad suddenly broke out in laughter and patted my back. "Yes, I'm quite old but you've got to give me props on being cool. Your aunt on the other hand is a bit more…"

I covered my mouth. Blast, I spoke out loud again. Changing the subject I asked, "More what?" Thinking back, I remembered that my father had a twin. The maiden goddess, Artemis. I'd love to meet her but she probably wouldn't have any interest in me.

My father had a weak smile on his face, "Let's just say she's not at all like me…."

I nodded and jotted that down in my brain. Probably don't want to joke around when I'm near here. "It must be fun to be a God…."

My father patted my back again and got up from his spot, "I assure you, it isn't all that great. For power comes with a great deal of responsibility."

I grabbed my father's wrist and felt a surge of light zap into me. Or at least that's what it felt like. It wasn't lighting, it was light. Cleary. "You're going so soon? We just started talking!"

My dad smiled down at me and ruffled my hair once more. "I'm afraid I have to make my leave now. You must understand but know that we will meet again Chrys. Give your siblings my love." I watched him fiddled with his jean pocket and pulled out a red item. "Here, eat up. You should eat well Chrys. Never skip out on a meal." He placed the red item in my hand. An apple.

I smiled up at him and took a bite, "It's so sweet…" I let the sweetness linger in my tongue but it disappeared too quickly. And as I took another bite, my dad disappeared with a smile on his face. The sweet, fresh taste only lasted a few seconds.

"Oh….You're up already?" I stayed up all night watching the stars and the sleeplessness didn't seem to affect me. I turned around and watched Rachel give out a big yawn as she stretched her arms.

I smiled at her and gave a nod, "Yeah, had a whole nighter."

She nodded, "Pass me that shirt please." I tossed her the camp shirt that hung on the dresser. "Thanks, um…Are you going to your classes today?" Rachel towered over me as she brushed her hair with a bit of difficulty due to some tangles and knots.

I nodded once more, "Dad told me to practice so that I'll get better. Can't necessarily let him down." I replied. "After all, he came to visit me yesterday so I'm guessing he means it."

"Mhmm….Your father does mean it. And you don't have to worry one bit, Chrys. We all care and love you to bits. Oh well…..I do." Rachel laughed and looked at the two boys who laid in their bunks so peacefully. "Its _them_ I don't know about. Or rather, its _him_." I could tell instantly that she meant Julian but I knew he cared deep, deep, deep, deep down.

"Yeah….Speaking of boys, is Auden—"

"Morning girls! Is Auden awake yet?" There, in her camp shirt covered with pink glitter, was Amanda. Rachel and I both shook our heads but Amanda decided she could wake on in anyways. Not that it was really my business but she had it big time for Auden. I watched as she climbed up the bunk ladder and shook Auden until he woke up with a snort. "Auden, deary, it's time to wake up and walk me to class like you promised."

Auden's eyes widened when he saw how close Amanda was. He almost jumped out of his bunk if only Amanda wasn't clutching his hand so hard. Thank goodness for that. "A-Amanda, honestly, I don't feel like walking to class with you. You'll never get this into your brain but, I don't like you!"

Amanda made and annoyed sound and waved her hand, "Okay, well, I'll wait for you outside. Just think, me and you walking hand and hand to class! My sisters will envy me forever!" Obviously oblivious to Auden's rejection, Amanda skipped out of the cabin and gave me a kind pat on the arm.

"She fell for you real hard Auden. You must be something." Auden muttered words under his breath and I'm pretty sure they weren't good words.

Rachel watched with a grim face as Auden slipped on a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh he's something all right." She chided. "Auden, when are you going to tell her? You can't have girls gaggle at you forever and then just break their hearts so easily. If Amanda wasn't Aphrodite's daughter, she'd cry herself a river. Literally!"

Auden glared at Rachel and slipped on his converse with an annoyed aura. "Just leave me be Rachel. Amanda can live the way she wants and I don't exactly want to come clean! I'm perfectly happy this way."

Julian finally got up from his slumber and tossed a pillow down at Auden's head, "Shut up will ya? Get married or something 'cause you two bicker like an old couple! Sheesh!" Julian wrapped his blanket over his head and let his head hit the mattress.

"Ugh, you guys are seriously irking me right now!" Auden grabbed a thin jacket and fled the cabin before Rachel could yell at him.

I watched Rachel's furious expression as it softened to a more calm state. "You should get to class Chrys. I'll take care of Auden."

I nodded without another word and fled the cabin as well. Oh how fighting brought the best of the cabin!

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	17. Fighting Emotions

**Charlie: Kk, so I managed to get on the comp. But that still doesn't mean I'm NOT grounded...In fact, I still am lolz. Yay to my stealthness~! Anyhow, here's a new chapter and hopefully it'll be good enough for you all to forgive me for being grounded. I won't be able to get on often so that's a BIG obstacle in updating. Also, I started school today so that's gonna make things even HARDER for me to update. **

**Although, I hope you all will be patient for the next chapter (which might take a LONG while or not). I'll try to update as much as I can and as fast as I can. No promises but I will try.**

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!  
**

* * *

During Sword and Shield I felt an undying urge to pin Nico to a tree and leave him there. Of course, not wanting Clarisse to praise me, I refrained from doing so. I bet you're thinking, what's worse that preventing yourself from killing your enemy who thinks he's so damn _awesome?_ Well I'll tell you!

So here we are, in Sword in Shield, practicing close combat. Of course, and as usual, my partner was Nico. And just like Percy had said yesterday, there he was sitting on the grass a dozen feet away, watching us with amusement. Now, I don't know about you guys, but this was extremely awkward. And the fact that my hatred had distracted me a bit from the awkwardness, I was still having a hard time getting Nico to surrender.

I continued to jab at him with my sword but I couldn't seem to get close to him—at all! Nico of course was as swift as usual and was mere millimeters from hitting my body but something about him seemed off as well. Honestly, served him right for embarrassing me yesterday. And another thing about yesterday, how could Percy still find the guts to watch us? I mean, didn't I embarrass him in front of Annabeth? Didn't I cause enough troubles for him? How was I even worth his time.

And with that thought in mind, I found Nico's Stygian Iron sword poking at my chest. The sword quivered in his grip and could've actually brazed me if he wasn't pulling it back every few seconds. It was like he was worried about me. Ha, me! Like that's something that'll ever cross his mind.

Taking advantage of him, I whacked the sword out of his grip with mine and tackled him to the ground. I held my sword right beneath his chin and smirked with satisfaction. Finally, things seemed to go my way.

Clarisse walked over to us and shook her head in dismay. "What happened? Ghost got your tongue, Nico?"

Feeling Nico clench up beneath me, I got up and let my sword turn back into the sun necklace my father had given me. His face was so flushed and furious. He was obviously not to keen on being beaten by a girl.

I watched as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, "Nothing happened. It was just mere luck that she got me." He looked at me and sneered, "Stupid luck!" I felt hurt as he spat those vicious words at me but somehow I knew better than to take them to heart.

However, I couldn't drop it. I pressed myself close to Nico so that we were centimeters from touching, "Can't you just admit it that I beat you fair and square? Don't you have the pride to actually say that I did beat you? I practiced hard and I earned this win." I poked his chest so hard that he staggered back, "Take. It. Back."

He scoffed and glowered at me, "Oh yeah? And what if I don't, girly?"

I was shocked. As much as Nico was a jerk he wasn't like this. Of all the things he's said to me, never has he said something like this. His words didn't just pierce me, they split my heart apart.

"If….If you don't….." I stared at him for a long time and couldn't find the words. What was I supposed to say to him? Should I forgive him? Laugh it off? Push him? Cut him in half with my sword?

"If you don't, then let's agree that class is over." Nico twirled his sword and hooked it to his belt. I stared agape as he walked off the field with another hour of class left.

"Ni—"

"You did great. I'm sure Nico will be fine. He's just a bit grumpy?" I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Percy and that he was smiling. Probably proud? Pitiful? Friendly?

"Sounds more like a question. One that I don't know the answer to." I clutched at my necklace and stared at Nico's slowly disappearing form. I really didn't know the answer.

"So he just left? Like that?" Auden hung from his upper bunk and tsked at Nico's behavior during Sword and Shield. Everyone else was having Free Time but Auden decided to stay behind and help me vent. Honestly, it was weird telling Auden all these things….And feelings.

"And the things he said….He wasn't himself. He _really_ wasn't himself." I stared up at the top of my bunk and felt nostalgic feelings for Gizz. If only she was here. I knew she'd help me no matter what.

"So unromantic. He really isn't good with girls and it shines through like a beacon in a shroud of darkness." Auden smirked and chuckled to himself as I closed my eyes, thinking of Gizz and my mom. But that didn't stop me from hitting him square in the face with a pillow. "Ouch, much?"

"Haha, serves you right for teasing. Anyhow, Auden what's up with you and Amanda? _That_ is something to talk about." I wiggled my eyebrows and watched his face contort.

"Honestly, I didn't mean for her to fall for me. I didn't do anything to _woo_ her or _sweep her off her feet._" His voice croaked with every few sentences.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah Romeo. I wanna know the story not your opinions."

Auden hopped off from his bunk and took a seat on mine. "Well…It was a _long_ time ago." His eyes widening when he said long. Drama king much? Haha. "So, here I was, my second year at Camp Half Blood, when I saw Amanda having some struggles with the Pegasus—This was her first year at the time. So being the nice guy that I am," Auden smirked as he gave himself a compliment. "I offered her some help but she refused and told me she was capable of doing it herself. So I backed off and watched her from a far because I didn't want her to hurt the Pegasus. They're very sensitive."

I nodded and chuckled, "Does this story get any shorter?"

Auden waved his hand in an annoyed way, "Yes, yes. Now, as I was saying….Right, so she struggled to get on one of the Pegasus and ended up falling to the floor hard. So hard you could hear the bones in her arm break. Now, her Pegasus was so scared that he tried to stamp her to death. Thankfully, I was there in time and pulled her away before her Pegasus could deal any more damage to her arm or well…The rest of her body."

I cocked my head to the side and couldn't help but laugh at the story. "So she basically fell for you because you saved her from being stomped to death by a Pegasus?"

Auden gave out an annoyed grunt which I took to as a yes. "Ever since then, she's been following me around like a love sick puppy. And recently, after the war, it's become even worse. I just hope she doesn't follow me around so that she could use her love as an excuse to use me as a shield."

I cracked up and pushed him playfully. "That's what you get for being too nice of a guy."

Auden pushed me back and smirked, "What? And Mr. Cool and Mean doesn't attract you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Who? Mr. Cool and Mean?"

Auden's face dropped as he gave me this, 'How stupid are you?' look. "I'm talking about Nico you dumbbell." Then he looked over my face and went agape, "You didn't know? You honestly haven't noticed it?"

I crinkled my forehead in confusion, "What are you talking about? And no, I don't know what you're talking about, yet to know what I noticed!"

Auden waved his hand, "Never mind. It's not really important…." He let out a breath through his mouth and muttered, "Not to me…."

"What?" I asked with a shrill voice.

Auden laughed and pushed me playfully. "Nothing, nothing!"

I nodded with false enthusiasm, "Uh huh."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	18. Cold Feet

**Charlie: So here I am, on the comp. chair at 2:23 AM, updating this story. The question most of you will be asking is, "Why the **** are you on so late? And how'd you get on when you're grounded?" Well, my sweet little angels, I only have one answer for you~! And that is that I'm a ninja~! Lolz no just jokes but I wish I was. Anyways, I just REALLY wanted to update this story cuz I love it to shreds. I swear, during the time I was grounded, nearly pulling my hair out like a crazy person, I actually got to think this whole story line through.**

**I basically got the middle and ending together. So I'm set and ready to answer your questions~! BUT~! I got a recent review a few weeks ago questioning my story line AND characters. So I'm here to explain the questions as follows.**

**Kk, so about Gizz and Chrys. Specifically, their names. First off, I did not mean for Gizz's name to be "****an inappropriate word referring to male". It is in fact, the nickname I give to my best friend Gissele, whom I nicknamed Gizz. It sounds exactly as it is spelled. **

**Second, Chrys. For the reviewer, I'd like to say, it is short for Chrysanthemum. Which is in fact, a flower. My FAVORITE flower. So yes, I thought it'd be okay if I named the main character after my favorite flower. As to pronunciation, well I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that it is pronounced CHRIS~! Yes, CHRIS. I know it "looks all weird and awkward" but it is a very unique name. And what more do we have than to be unique in this world? I don't see why celebrities can name their children Apple Sauce and still get away with naming their kids with "normal names".**

**Third, about Percy's eyes. Well, deary, the ocean has many shades. Yes indeed they are blue. How boring is that? Well I will say that the ocean can be a very nice shade of green as well. And no, I'm not talking about green as in trees or green as in apples. I'm talking about SEA green. Yes, there is such a color. But anyhow, I apologize for my horrible mistake and false description of Percy. I will try to do better next time. Although, I make no promises.**

**Fourth, I am SO (yes, I am deeply sorry and there is no sarcasm in there) sorry for making such a huge mistake as to drawing Hades' into this whole masquerade. But let me just say, after reading the review I have made it work with the story but it will just seem a bit weird so I chose to leave it out. I am sorry and once again, will try to do better in the future.**

**I am not a HUGE PJO fan but I did love the books. As like many writers, I am not at all professional and I announce to my readers that they cannot expect the best quality from me. I am just a novice writer who writes for fun and comments from her readers. I am sorry if I offended anyone in this memo but I had to answer it and just let everyone know. I probably could've done better but when I was writing at the time, I felt good and thought the work was excellent for a girl like me. So once again, apologizes from the writer herself.**

**Oh and to loosen the serious mood a bit, I'm still grounded so please bare with me until the end. Another announcement, I will be going through a move so that interferes with the updates as well. This goes for all my stories, sadly.  
**

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!  
**

* * *

"Dude! Wake her up! Someone's gotta clean this mess before Chase comes!" Rough shakes shocked me as I jumped up from my bed. Sweat was beaded on my forehead and realized that it was outrageously cold. Maybe I was having a bad dream.

"You awake?" Rachel sat on the edge of my bunk and pulled off my shirt from my body and placed on a new camp t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to preserve the hot warmth the shirt was giving off.

I nodded my head and pulled on a pair of capris, "Yeah. Why's it so cold today?" I bent over my luggage and dug through it until I found a nice black hoodie to put on over my t-shirt.

Rachel raised her eyebrow mysteriously, "Cold? It's horrendously hot!" Rachel placed the back of her hand on my forehead and get out a low whistle. "You're burning up Chrys. Do you need some Tylenol or Aleve?"

I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead and felt the sweat on my forehead. "No, I think I'm fine. I just got chills." Trying to draw my attention away from my forehead, I stared over at the busy-body Julian. His blonde hair flopping around all over the place. "Is it inspection day?"

Rachel chuckled, "What gave it away?" She patted my back and gestured for me to follow her outside. We both took a seat on the cabin steps and stared at the other cabins tidying up before inspection. "So Auden told me about what you guys were talking about yesterday…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, I mean don't you feel the least bit sad for Amanda? I mean, will Auden ever answer her feelings? She's a real nice girl."

Rachel punched me on the shoulder playfully, "Not that! I'm talking about Nico…."

I rolled my eyes and gave out a huge sigh, "Whatever. He was just teasing us."

"Us? So you do care about Nico." Rachel smirked and giggled.

"No! I mean….Yes, but he's more like a brother to me."

Auden suddenly took a seat next to me and tsked, "If a guy likes you, saying that he's like your brother, is a complete insult! Watch your words." He waved his finger playfully at me and I just wanted to bite it off so he wouldn't tease me any further.

"Oh drop it Auden. I don't like him that way!"

Rachel and Auden gave each other secret looks and laughed, "Sure, sure."

.!.!.!.

"You're quiet today." Clarisse told us to do whatever we wanted since she needed some time to be with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

Nico picked up a stick and played with it, obviously bored. "What of it?"

I walked around a tree and took a strike at it with my sword. "It's just awkward being around you when you're quiet."

He gave out an annoyed sound and I was worried that I went too far. "Don't worry about me. I'm just….Bored."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "First off, I'm not worrying about you!"

"Sure you aren't." He muttered as he kicked a pebble across the field.

"I don't! And second, why don't you just do something to make yourself less bored? I'm going crazy here!" I was flailing my arms in the air without a care in the world.

Nico turned towards me and drew out his sword, "Fine. Let's fight."

I smiled and got into a stance before making my move. I circled around him like a predator stalking his prey. I was going to win this one and show him that I did win fair and square at our last match.

"You're getting better. I was being a sore-loser yesterday." His eyes were focused on me and I could feel this whole tension between us. It wasn't a bad tension, it was a good tension.

I laughed, "Yeah you were a real jerk." I paused to catch the expression on his face and felt bad. He looked like he just got shot with an arrow. "But it's good to have you back now…..Nico."

He smiled and gestured for me to make my move. I smiled as I swung my sword around my head and pulled it back to my side. I dashed towards him and took a leap before pinning him to the ground with my body weight. I held my sword under his chin, making sure that it didn't make contact with his olive-toned skin.

"Got you." I stared at him innocently and realized our position. I rapidly got off of him and helped him dust off the dust on his shirt.

"That was really good. How'd you move so fast and swiftly?" I felt so self-conscious as I fixed my hair and cursed every time the wind messed it up.

"Hmm?" I stopped from my constant hair-fixing to stare at Nico clueless.

"How'd you move so swiftly? I barely saw you coming." He was actually complimenting me. I felt so special when he stared directly into my eyes. If only my forehead wasn't so cold. "Hey you're looking pale."

I didn't even register the words in my head. My brain was apparently too busy registering the words shared minutes ago. "Huh?"

Nico pressed the back of his hand to my forehead and nearly gasped at the cold feeling. "You're really cold! We need to get you to your cabin or something!" Nico attempted to grab my hand in a sloppy way but I simply drew it away before he could even grasp it.

"I'm fine. Perky as I'll ever be." I tried to put on a smile but I'm pretty sure it came out looking like a frown which did me no justice what-so-ever.

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Really? So you wouldn't mind explaining as to why you're slowly slinking to the ground?"

I would've answered his question with my smart-mouth but I was already knocked-out on the floor. Dead cold but still breathing as if my head didn't hurt like Hell. The last thing I saw? Well, let's just say I didn't see it coming. At all.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	19. Lost

**Charlie: Hey guys I finally updated~! Yay~!**

**Um...Now about the last chapter's memo. I just want to apologize if I kind of seemed a bit weird and snobby. I was just a bit angry and felt attacked (I wasn't). But now that I look back on the review, I know that the reviewer did it to my benefit. So I'm sorry if I kind of seemed off and really scary lolz. But I'm back to normal and I now have a wonderful Beta Reader and I'm sure we'll do wonders with this story~!**

**I'd also like to announce that Gizz will no longer be called Gizz...I looked it up and well it was just...Not going there~! But anyhow, Gizz will be called by her full name which is Gissele. I'm not changing anything I'm just refraining from calling her Gizz. I may made some errors and call her Gizz but I'll try not to make it happen a lot. **

**Also, I like to thank my readers who have stayed with me since the beginning and also my new readers~! I didn't notice until a few weeks ago, how important you guys mean to me. I mean I've always loved hearing from my readers b/c at my old website, no one reviewed or anything. But now I know what you guys mean to me. Without you guys, I don't think I would be where I am today. Your reviews really made me rise up to become the writer I am now and I'm really grateful to every one of you~! **

**Shout Out to My Readers Whom Have Stayed With Me Since the Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**GigiThECraZyxsilentAnna- You are the bestest friend ever~! Without you I wouldn't have even started the story in the beginning~! Love you~!**

**platypus72- Dude you have REALLY been there since the beginning and every comment from you seems to make my day lolz and I won't leave you hanging anymore~!**

**Minnie Cyrus- Without you I wouldn't have known about Nico's sword. Thank you for your advice throughout the story~! **

**Katoo- You always have something nice to say about the chapters and can't wait to hear from you soon~!**

**HunterofArtemis1136- You also have nice things to say and I'm very glad to hear them~! Like I said, I don't know where I'd be without your nice comments~!**

**Bookits- Kk, first off, I'd like to thank you a billion for reading two of my stories~! Fallen Star and Morning Trance~! Thanks a lot and your reviews have really inspired me to keep writing.**

**I know there are a lot more of you and I acknowledge you~! I'm kind of short on time due to the fact that my internet connection will run out soon (the hotel totally overcharges their internet fees.) but I love all of you and really thank all of you for sticking by my side~! I so hope you'll continue to read my creations~! Thank you so much~!  
**

**

* * *

Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

My fever seemed to dim as the hours passed. I could hear my surroundings more and more as the time went away. People were scampering around and talking about things that didn't concern me. But there were two who stayed by my bed during my long rest. Sometimes they would argue about something and then they'd just stand there in silence, giving each other occasional glares.

By the time night set, my eyes were open without me knowing. They were staring at the top of the cabin by my eyes were the only part of me that I could move. My arms and legs seemed so distant to me at the time. I didn't know if I had lost all control of them but I did know that it was horrendously hot. Not long ago, it had been so chilly and now I was burning. The only thing that woke me from my trance was the sudden sound of arguing.

"You stay far away from her!" I forced my head to turn but I couldn't muster the strength to do so.I heard a hiss and then a loud series of thrashing. Thankfully, someone came closer and stood by the side of my cot. At first, my brain wouldn't register the man that stood above me, but then I recognized him the minute he began to smile. His bright smile that seemed to make him glow. And his sandy blonde hair that no one else could have. My father.

"Dad?" My voice was hoarse from the heavy thirst of water that I so deeply craved for at the moment. Thankfully there was a cup of water at the side of my cot. My father reached for the cup, seeing that I couldn't reach it myself, and handed it to me gently, as if the cup would drop out of my hands. It did. I watched with a confused expression as the cup dropped down to the floor and the ceramic pieces of the cup scattered all over the floor.

My father caressed my hair and ignored the debris. "Are you okay Chrysanthemum? They gave you some medicine so you won't be able to control your body very much but not to worry, the numbness will fade away soon." His voice seemed to sad and worried. I wanted to reach my arms out and hug him but I couldn't even hold a cup of water. "You have some visitors. I won't be able to stay any longer, fore I have stayed here for much too long. My only hope is that you get better." He caressed my hair once again and simply walked out of the cabin. My only concern was that he wasn't wearing his i-Pod at the time.

"Hey," I looked up at the dark figure that now towered over me. It was Nico and his face looked tired and the way his eyes drooped made me think that he looked older.

I tried to make my hand move up to wave but it was useless. I looked down at the broken cup of water and frowned at it. "Water." My voice sounded worse than it had been a few minutes ago. The burning feeling taunted me, telling me that I would dry up if I didn't get any water soon. Nico understood right away and ran to get some water. Only to come back with a cup that almost empty. He was obviously rushing to get me water and ended up making the water jump out of the cup itself.

I drank the water with a smile plastered on my face. The cold liquid felt so glorious at the moment and I would never take water for granted again. After I was sure that my throat wasn't going to crack as I spoke, I gave out a big laugh. Nico stared at me with confused eyes. "You can finally speak and you choose to laugh?"

I nodded and suddenly wished that I could move so I could touch his face. His eyes seemed to make me sadder by the moment. "Why are your eyes so droopy? Don't tell me you've been spending your nights awake."

He raised his fingers to his eyes and gave me a weak smile, "Are they that bad? Rachel came in and told me to get some rest but I told her I rather stay here until you woke. I'm so happy you're awake." He placed his hand over mine and I couldn't seem to make out the reason for it. Affection or pity? "The doctors said that you had a cold of some sort and the only thing they could do to ease the fever was to give you a dose of some heavy medicine. That's why you can't move." He gestured down at my hand and gave me another one of those weak smiles.

"I see," I said finally. "What was that yelling I heard?" I raised my chin towards the direction of the noise and Nico seemed to look at me in astonishment.

"You heard that?" He didn't sound so happy and I didn't quite understand why. I nodded and watched him lower his head in an attempt to hide his expression.

I furrowed my forehead, "Are you going to say something?"

Nico finally picked up his head and took his hand away from mine. My hand felt cold and lonely without his but I didn't want to say. "I rather not." He said. "Maybe when you get better we can talk about—"

I puffed out my cheeks, the only thing I could do to prevent myself from yelling. "No, you're going to tell me! Why? Are you guys hiding something from me? It's not like I'm going to just rest my head and let you tell me to 'forget about it'. No, I want you to answer me this instant." I wasn't exactly yelling at him but I made sure my voice was shrill. It obviously did the trick since he looked taken back.

"Chrys," He laid his hand on top of mine again and it felt good, almost like it was supposed to be there. "I rather not tell you. I'm not the one to tell anyhow."

I was about to ask him why but someone was coming over. Someone who held a lot of confidence and had been disciplined quite well. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting something." I heard myself suck up all the air in the room. I wasn't quite sure what to make of the person standing in front of me.

"G-Gissele?" She was so different. Her hair was now cut short so that it was a black bob that still looked chic. It framed her face quite nicely and her dark brown eyes nearly pierced the darkness of night. Her skin was a very light caramel color but she was still my friend.

She gave me a big smile and stared at Nico's hand on top of mine. "Uh…Looks like we've got a problem." She gently picked up Nico's hand and took it off of mine with distaste. "Mind leaving us alone for a moment, Nico?"

Nico narrowed his eyes at Gissele and placed his hand back on mine. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me, not bothering with Nico anymore. "Chrys, we have got to get out of this place. I don't know if you remember or anything, but you do not belong here." Her eyes seemed so doe-eyed and vulnerable.

Nico squeezed at my hand, making me turn my attention to him which was hard, considering the look on Gissele's face. "Don't listen to her—"

"You're in trouble Chrys! If you stay with this guy, you'll be in deep, deep danger! I can't risk your life for your mere happiness!" Gissele shook me by the shoulders and looked like she was being chased by monsters. Clearly, she need some medication too.

I pried Gissele's hands off of me and looked her straight in the eyes, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Gissele, I think you need some medication. Maybe if you rest here for a few days, you'll feel much better. I'm sure you've traveled a long way and I'm so happy that you're here now, but maybe we'll talk after you get a long rest, okay?"

Gissele seemed concerned as I continued to babble along about how she needed rest. She obviously got the hint that I thought she was absolutely crazy. But she just wouldn't stop. "Chrys, I'm sane! You aren't! I mean look what you're doing!" She pointed down at Nico's hand which stilled clutched mine with excessive force. "You don't belong here. What you're doing will kill you! I don't know how you did it but you must come back with me so we can get you back to normal!"

Before I knew it, I had slapped Gissele right across her delicate face. The only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment was if I slapped her. Gissele placed a hand on her cheek and looked at me with teary eyes. I felt so guilty about doing it but I just wanted her to shut up! "Gissele, I'm sorry but you're scaring me. I don't know if you understand yet, but I belong here Gissele. I belong. I'm a demi-god. My father is a God and I am his child. I belong here."

Gissele looked hurt and tired. She stared at me one last time before sighing with regret. "Chrys, I don't know what you did to become this but you cannot run away from the Hunters. You are on a **very** thin line at this moment. You are so close to breaking the oath and I don't want to see you hurt."

Nico still held my hand tightly, as if I'd be taken away from him any second. His face seemed pissed and annoyed. "Will you leave her alone? She's sick right now and she doesn't need to hear all of this crap you're dishing out on her!" I stared at Nico with wide eyes. Of course I didn't appreciate him cussing at my best friend but I didn't know what to say. It was just so sudden.

Gissele stared at him with disgust and snorted, "She does! She's a Hunter and according to the oath, she belongs to Artemis! And being with y-you mean she's breaking the oath! Don't you understand that she's in danger with every minute she spends with you! It's written all over her face! She loves you!"

Nico seemed at a loss for words and I'm pretty sure I looked stupid. My red was starting to burn up and I didn't know what to do with myself. Nico wouldn't look at me but he was clearly deep in thought about something. Something that seemed to upset him.

I reached for his shoulder with my other arm but stopped midway. Gissele was at a loss for words as well, clearly regretting what she just said. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to say that Nico. Especially since your sis—"

Nico got up from my cot and stared at me with a sad look before glaring at Gissele with daggers. "I'll see you later, Chrys...Gissele…" Then he stalked off before I could even say bye. Now I just stared at Gissele with confusion and somewhat awkward look.

"What did you do?" My hand reached for Gissele's but she moved away and bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's late. I'll be at Artemis' cabin if you need me. See you tomorrow." I stared down at pieces of the cup that still lay on the floor. The only thought that rang through my head was, _when will someone pick those up?_

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	20. Morning Trance

**Charlie: Hey guys~! After I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter I decided to update as soon as I could~! Luckily for you guys, this chapter is like ultra long and I'm not kidding lolz~!**

**So after some thought and cake (yum~!) I decided to make a shout-out box where I would mention everyone who took time to review the story~! So thank you all who have reviewed and I love everyone who has taken the time to read each chapter~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**LunaSparrow- Lolz no probs~! Honestly, I've been getting a lot of, "Nico's so OOC!" "Nico's nice not mean!" "Nico's so emo!" but hey, him being 'so mean' was only part of the plot. He actually really likes Chrys but you know...Just thought I'd go with 'Boy acts mean but really likes girl' thing. Hope it's satisfying though lolz~! **

**tridentbonez313- I know right? Big surprise but I decided this would be a nice, yet probably, common twist. Hopefully this chapter will explain all of your questions but feel free to review with all of your questions if you have any, by the end of the chapter. I'd be more than happy to answer them in the next chapter~!**

**Vampyre of Night- Thanks for loving the story lolz~! Hope you'll read the next chapter as well~!**

**Katoo- Dude, you never fail to review lolz :D I really loved that chapter and I was so glad that a lot of people did too~! And lolz yes, I'm not always nice too but I try to be since I got to keep my rep. up Lolz jk jk~! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing~! P.S. Oh interesting, London? Is it beautiful over there? I'd like to go there one day~!**

**hylandgirl10810- Haha as I've said before, I hope this chapter explains everything but if you have any questions, feel free to review all your questions. I'd seriously be more than happy to answer all of them~!**

**platypus72- Lolz I've been getting those questions a lot but I swear, this chapter will answer most of them~! Send me any questions you want answered~! Oh and sorry if the story is kind of confusing. I tried to make it as understandable as possible.**

**HuntressOfTheSky13- Hey thanks for the PM and like I said, here you are on the shout-out list~! This one's for you~! :) Please enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

The shivering cold had surrounded me like a shroud as the night seemed to die down, ready to let the sun take its place. I didn't dare shut my eyes, for I was afraid of having nightmares. The things Gissele said to me made me feel uncomfortable and it just made me shiver all the way down to my toes. Thankfully, the sun finally came up and I was in a total trance as I watched it rise through the cabin's window.

I was still at the medical cabin but my well-being didn't seem to matter if no one around me was happy. Nico was obviously heart-broken about something, my father worried about me but didn't seem to have the time, and my best friend just decides to pop up and dare tell me that I don't belong.

I slowly got up from my cot, worried that I'd fall down due to the numbness in my body. The doctors had given me some medication that was supposed to ease the fever I had but it didn't do much. The fever had returned sometime during the night and it had become worse. I had been standing up for some time now and had just noticed the pain that shot up my legs and all the way to my brain. I nearly doubled over as a sticky, wet liquid began to flow beneath my feet. I had stepped on the pieces of ceramic from yesterday. Apparently, no one had the sense to clean the mess up.

I gave out an annoyed sigh before sitting back down on my cot. In lodged into my foot, were several pieces of the ceramic cup. I slowly plucked them out and threw the blood-stained pieces into the nearby trash can. _Are the people here really that lazy? All they had to do was throw the stupid shards into the trash, _I thought.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Nico was a few feet away, staring at my foot with eyes the size of doughnuts. Probably not the best comparison but I was hungry and no one had yet to feed me.

I stared down at my foot and plucked out the last shard before talking to him. The previous night had made me so tired and confused, I didn't even get a good night's rest. "They didn't pick up the debris from yesterday. I accidently stepped on them, completely my fault though." I stared at him and noticed that he didn't come any closer. I looked back down, pretending to be worried about my foot. Well I was but that was the last thing on my mind.

"You okay? You seem….Quiet, and you know how I feel about you being quiet." I tried to stop the smirk forming on my lips but it didn't matter. He was too far away to see my face anyways.

The sudden sound of shards being moved caught my attention. I stared up and met with Nico's intense black eyes. They were like orbs that sucked you into them. Magnificent things they were.

"I-I…About yesterday," I nodded solemnly and began to rub at my foot where the skin wasn't punctured. "It's just that those things she said….About the Hunters—"

I waved my hand in the air as if dismissal of the topic, "Oh hold on, please don't tell me you're going to side with her! You know I belong."

During sometime while I was talking, Nico had held my hand in his as if it was a fragile butterfly. "I know. I know. It's just that….Never mind. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you but not now. Not while you're like _this._"

_'This'_ happened to refer to my apparel, health and looks. Instead of my regular clothes that I had fell ill in, it was replaced with one of those hospital dresses that made me blush out of embarrassment. There was certainly a rush of coldness near my behind every time I stood up from my bed, and now I knew why. My health was certainly fine. I was talking to Nico as if nothing happened but the headaches were anything but gone. They still lingered in my head, pulling at my well-being. As for my looks, I was glad there weren't any mirrors to show me what looked like at the moment. My silky black hair would probably now look like a bird's nest and my face was something I dare not describe. Possibly pale but not in the way where it was as gorgeous as Nico's.

"Whatever makes you happy." I mumbled with a bit of bitterness. I slipped my hand from under Nico's, still mad about him being cautious towards me. "I'm going to get a change of clothes and clean up a bit before visiting Gissele." I stared at him before getting up from my bed, "Nico get a good night's rest will you? You look horrible."

He seemed to wince for just the split second but soon recovered with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Heh, you'd be the one to talk."

I turned around and gave out a hearty laugh, "Boy do I know that."

I haven't seen Rachel and co. for two days and I wondered what they'd be doing—without me. It was still early in the morning and everyone had yet to get dressed and prepare for the day's activities. I slowly sneaked into the cabin, hoping that stealth would be on my side. Everyone was still asleep in their beds and I couldn't help but smile as I passed each and every one of them.

Rachel was sleeping like a baby, with one arm over her eyes to block out the sun. Auden was almost falling off the bunk with half of his body hanging limply on the edge. Julian….Well the boy…..The disgusting boy….Was letting drool pour out of his mouth and snored viciously as if they were daggers coming out of his mouth. His face was buried under his armpits and yet he didn't bother to even move his face. But he was my family; they were all part of my family.

After leaving the cabin with a pair of clothes and good-byes kisses to my roommates, I got cleaned as fast as I could. If I hurried, I'd have more time to talk with Gissele and probably convince her that I belonged here with the demi-gods and not with those Hunters. Then random thoughts popped into my head like a bomb. When I was on my way to Camp, Annabeth said something about Hunters and when I turned towards Gissele I noticed she had wide eyes but she just shrugged the topic off.

I barged into Gissele's room, obviously not in the mood for manners. Now was not the time to knock on a door and wait for permission. I stared dumbfounded at my friend who sat on the floor cleaning several things. Bows, arrows, and even a long bronze double-headed ax. It was simply beautiful as it sat on the floor.

She stared up at me with a non-amused expression and went back to her cleaning. "It's a pelekus. You'd know it as a double-headed ax. Beautiful isn't it?"

I walked over to her and took a seat on the floor as I examined the room. There wasn't much except for a few beds and blankets. It was obviously not a cabin that was used often. Probably because Artemis was a maiden Goddess who didn't have any children.

"I've come to talk to you about these Hunters…You belong with them don't you? This whole time you pretended to be my friend! For what reason?" I didn't notice I was yelling until she gazed up at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. Instantly they silenced me.

She gave out a sigh and gently spoke, "Yes, I do belong to the Hunters." She stared at me longingly and searched my eyes for something. "But I have never pretended to be your friend. I was always your friend. There is no force on this Earth that could change that." Then she shook her head sadly, "But you have certainly changed. I never knew you hated being a Hunter that much. It saddens me." She seemed to say the words with a great amount of bitterness.

"Then if we're friends, you must understand that I belong here! You lived with me for 3 years Gissele! Surely you understand that I just met my father in this past month!" As much I hated it, tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I wanted so badly to get the thought through her head. I belong here and if I were to leave….If I were to leave, then that would mean leaving my family and….And….Nico. I would have to leave him and his intense black eyes and his amazing combat skills. I'd have to leave my friend. The friend I worked so hard to earn.

Something in Gissele snapped. She stopped cleaning the blade of her ax to narrow her eyes at me, "That's just the point! You've already met your father! So many years ago! When you were 12 your father, Apollo, dropped by and told you all about the Greek Gods. I was there! We had just met and we became friend in an instant!"

I shook my head wildly, "I met you when I was 11! And I don't remember any of this! Stop lying to me!" My body was shaking wildly as I tried to hold back the tears. I wanted to believe her, I did but how could I when I didn't remember any of this?

"Listen, listen." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and shushed me until my cries were nothing but a simple sniff. "Many things have happened in the past few years. Just listen to me and we'll deal with this together." I nodded trying to calm down. "Okay well your father came when you were 12 and told you all about this world. The Greek world. He told you of Camp Half-Blood and that you should go there if you wanted to be safe." She smile weakly, "Of course, your mother agreed and you did too. But you wouldn't go without me and it touched me deeply. I agreed to go but I was a simple orphan and I had yet to find my own parent."

"Who's your parent? You obviously have one don't you? Cause of that," I pointed towards the double-headed ax which now took the form of a keychain with Tigger on it.

She simply nodded her head and continued, "Yes, my father is Hephaestus."

I laughed, "That explains the ax doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does. Anyhow, you father took his leave due to his busy schedule and we took ours. On our trip to Camp Half-Blood, we encountered a few problems. It was a stormy night and we could barely see outside the windows. Your mother was having problems driving but she insisted on continuing. Then, something happened and we swerved off the road and almost into the forest down below. Luckily, Artemis was there and she pulled your car back up the road with an arrow she pinned to the back of the car."

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor and felt so stupid as to not know this. It was my past and yet I didn't remember anything that came out of Gissele's mouth. I stopped worrying about myself and let her continue her story, "You were so grateful to Artemis. We all were. You didn't exactly know how to repay a Goddess and decided to travel the world with Artemis as one of her Hunters. Your mother simply refused. She was furious with your decision but she knew better and kept her mouth shut. I, on the other hand didn't remain silent. I tried to persuade you to stay with us and continue our trip to Camp Half-Blood but you refused and took hold on Artemis' hand. You didn't even know the consequences. I didn't want you to leave me so I caught your hand before you both disappeared into the light."

"Artemis was furious with me but since I was a girl she took pity on me but not so much that she would release us. After we had then learned of the oath and pledged ourselves to Artemis knowing the consequences quite well. We would never fall in love and in exchange we would be immortal like the Gods but not as powerful of course. After 3 years of the training, you had quite enough. You didn't want to be a Hunter anymore. You envied the demi-gods and their free lives. Their lives that included love. You wanted to fall in love and to see your family again. So one night you ran off while we were all sleeping. Of course, I followed you and watched you come closer and closer to your death."

"You went to your father and begged him to erase your memories of your Hunter life so you could become a demi-god. A simple demi-god, nothing more. Of course, your father didn't do it on the spot. He had scolded you for joining in the first place without knowing the catch. He told you it was a selfish request for you would endanger every person who helped you. Of course, being the stubborn girl you are, you begged more and finally he gave up. He erased your memories and sent you back to your mother where you would continue your life, not knowing anything about the Greek world. Not yet that is. The only problem was that the oath to Artemis was still so strong. You would still be immortal. So you remained a 12 year old through these past 3 years."

"Now about me, since I followed you I had to protect you. I begged your father to let me stay by your side and he agreed. I began to play with the Mist that surrounds us—"

After holding in all the questions I had, I finally decided to ask a question. "What's the Mist?"

She nodded simply once again, "It is like a powerful magic that can change the way people see things. In my example, I played with the Mist so that you would take me in thinking that I was a simple orphan. Of course I was an orphan but it just seemed safer if I used the Mist to cover up. Hm…Now where were we? Ah, okay, um…So after having lived 3 years with you—"

I interrupted once again, fearing the answer. "So I became immortal at 12 right?" Gissele nodded with a gleam in her eye. "And it's been 3 years since, right?" She nodded once more and I saw the corners of her mouth lift up to form a smile. "Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to be 15? I lost 3 years of my life…"

She sighed sadly and patted my shoulder once more, "I'm afraid that is all true, Chrys. But that is not a problem right now, for you are in deep danger. You are still bond to Artemis by the oath and since you have clearly fallen in love," Gissele said love with bitterness and grunted before continuing, "with Nico, I'm afraid you are going to be cursed by Artemis for all you've done. However, we can keep the love part a secret and just go back to the Hunters. Come with me and you will save everyone you love trouble. You will be doing a very brave thing if you leave with me right now." She looked behind me with a scared expression on her face. Her big brown eyes were full of tears now and she desperately tried to search mine for something reassuring.

"Will you come back with me or continue to live the demi-god life?" She stood up and offered me her hand.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	21. Strawberry Patches At Sunset

**Charlie: Hey guys~! After I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter I decided to update as soon as I could~! Luckily for you guys, this chapter is like ultra long and I'm not kidding lolz~!**

**So after some thought and cake (yum~!) I decided to make a shout-out box where I would mention everyone who took time to review the story~! So thank you all who have reviewed and I love everyone who has taken the time to read each chapter~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**Dedylens- Haha I hope Chrys doesn't join the Hunters again either~! ^^ Makes you think what I'm going to do right? Glad to hear from ya~!**

**Katoo- Lolz I'm actually in Korea right now (as it says above xD) so yeah. I want to go to London, Germany, France, Paris, and (back to) Japan~! But yes, what you said is all true lolz or at least that's what I'm going by. Of course, most of that is all thanks to my Beta Reader~! ^^ Hehe, and yes~! POWER TO NICO-FANS~! Yum :P**

**LunaSparrow- I'm so glad that you liked this chapter~! My Beta Reader said that this would be a definite twist in the story so I'm so glad~! Hopefully I'll be able to execute it correctly and make the story successful~! Thank you for your review (^o^)**

**Perkyhorses- Haha thanks so much~! Geez, I'm just so happy today~! I will update more but I'm currently still in the transition of a move and I can't really get on the comp. often. I also have school now (darn) and there's just a lot to do until I move into my new house. So yeah, but I will~! I will most definitely update soon~! Not right away, but soon~!**

**CrystleIceFire- WHOO HOO~! Way to use the caps, darling~! ^^ Haha, and FINALLY someone gets my whole thing with Nico's out-of-character-ness~! Lolz but thanks so much~! I'm glad you enjoyed it and as you can see, I'm putting you out of your misery by updating~! However, as I've said before, I won't be able to update fast. Just soon but maybe a few weeks later. I usually update almost every week but now I can't. So maybe every 3 weeks? Might be longer...Sadly. **

**hylandgirl10810- Haha, as far as I can see, no. Gissele is not lying. Not one bit. Gissele really did become a Hunter with Chrys because she didn't want to lose her best friend. Sounds very cliche and very unreal (Idk, I get the feeling that someone will say that so yeah) but you know, this is FanFICTION so yeah. I'm doing what I can to make the story more interesting but just the least bit believable. ^^  
**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

"Will you come back with me or continue to live the demi-god life?" She stood up and offered me her hand.

Her lightly caramel colored hand seemed distant and alien-like. My eyes wouldn't register the girl in front of me as a friend. We were best friends and ever since we were little I remember how we would understand everything about each other and finish each other's sentences like twins. But now, her words seemed jumbled and foreign.

"Chrys, you don't have any other choice! You must come with –" Her hand reached closer to me, inch by inch. I slapped her hand before she could reach for my hand. _Never, _rang through my thoughts.

_Never. Never. Never. NEVER!_

"Stop!" My face was flushed as the anger made its way to my face. I stared down at my hands and couldn't believe that they were capable of hitting anyone. Combat sure but….This…..This was my best friend, Gissele.

Her forehead furrowed in sorrow. The look of wise disappeared from her eyes and was washed over with childish greed. "Chrys!"

I snapped my head away from her, "Everyone has a choice!" I began to feel all weird as this rush of adrenaline rushed through me. It felt like power. Something I was not used to. "Just like how you had the choice to forget me and leave me with Artemis! You shouldn't have followed me!"

She reached for my hand again in a sense of friendliness but I shooed it away again. "Chrys…"

I ignored her and continued my rant. It was my turn to speak. She asked me a question and I'll answer it without any interruptions. "You should live your own life and quit mooching onto mine." I willed myself the anger to narrow my eyes at her. Eyes that could kill. "Get a life will, ya?"

I rose from my spot on the floor and trudged out of the cabin. An airy wind seemed to slap me and wipe away all the power and adrenaline that had created that monster back at the cabin. Never again would I harass someone like that.

I ran my hand through my hair and headed towards the only place where I could think—the strawberry garden. The sweet smell filled my nose and seemed to bring back nostalgic memories. Small things seemed so big. From the way Nico held his sword, all the way to the way my mom cradled my small body. Something I wasn't sure I'd experience again if I went back with the Hunters. It was like being created all over again and forcing yourself to give up the most important emotion—love.

Soon, Camp Half-Blood would be over for the summer and I'd have to go back home, pretending I didn't discover my horrid past. Or rather, my horrid present. I was over-whelmed, thinking of all the things Artemis would do to my loved ones. The only solution was to follow Gissele back, but I didn't want that. I would never want that! Never!

"Seems just like yesterday that we met here, doesn't it?" I glanced up and was blinded by the glow of blonde hair that shimmered around her. She seemed even more beautiful than she usually was. Something was different….Something in those eyes that would never stop shining. The 10 year, straight winning Pageant Queen. Amanda stood tall, staring out into the sea with her eyes dull but full of feelings.

I nodded and played with a loose thread from my camp shirt._ Round and round the string goes. Round and round. Tie, tie, tie. _The thread seemed to distract me from all the buzzing emotions in me.

Amanda kicked a small pebble into the ocean and I realized that she was strong. Something you'd never connect with a pink-loving, blonde-haired, pageant queen. "I found out. He finally told me. Hard to believe he wouldn't say anything." A look of deep sorrow washed over her but she looked so beautiful. Her face made me want to shed tears for her.

I continued to twirl the loose thread around my finger, "What did you find out?"

She glanced down at me and gave a weak smile, "Love hurts doesn't it? Auden didn't even think that I'd fall for him this hard. All he sees is a big fat—"

A smile replaced my frown, "Skinny,"

"Bimbo who can't tell the difference between a duck and a chicken! Is that what everyone sees? A blonde girl who's dumber than a rock?" Instead of talking to me, she seemed to be yelling into the ocean. Clearly upset that the love of her life wouldn't acknowledge her as the gorgeous, smart, caring, strong human being she was. I had to admit, seeing Amanda this way changed my point of view of her. She was not perfect but she was just so admirable.

I let the loose thread fall to the ground and reached up for Amanda's fair hand. "No one sees you as that stereotype blonde. You're beautiful, smart, caring and oh so, unique. You may not believe it, but Auden does care about you." She shook her head and tried to slither out of my grip but I grabbed harder, "If he didn't, then would he have saved you from the Pegasus' that day?"

Amanda's face seemed even blanker than ever. She looked just like a normal human being who worried about the same things as others. That's what we were. We were demi-gods, sure, but we have emotions. Amanda had them and I sure as heck had them!

I helped the frail Amanda sit down near the strawberry patch and caressed her hair before walking away. She needed her space and I was not going to interfere with that. As if faith declared it, Auden nearly ran into me, clearly out of breath. His hands were on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. His dark brown hair stuck out in weird directions and his face was flushed from running.

He pointed his finger towards nothing in particular but I knew instantly what he was looking for. I put his arm down next to his side and fixed his hair as best as I could. I smiled at him which I was sure of, made the corners of my eyes crinkle. "You really do like her don't you? Deep down you do." I sighed and pointed towards the strawberry patch, "She's over there sitting by herself. Now don't do anything stupid."

He nodded and began to run over to the strawberry patch. Something seemed so genuine about love. Something I would never want to give up. Never.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	22. Tears On the Table

**Charlie: Hey guys~! After I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter I decided to update as soon as I could~! Luckily for you guys, this chapter is like ultra long and I'm not kidding lolz~!**

**So after some thought and cake (yum~!) I decided to make a shout-out box where I would mention everyone who took time to review the story~! So thank you all who have reviewed and I love everyone who has taken the time to read each chapter~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**CrystleIceFire- Haha I'm glad you loved this chapter. I felt like Amanda needed a bit of a comeback because I'm sure most of you thought she was just some blond girl who only thought about hair products and veggies that wouldn't make her fat. Well no, she's not about that. I mean recently, at my new school there's been this whole stereotype thing going on and I've had enough of it. I mean honestly, how can you judge people like that? Sure, if you know the person well enough then you can judge them but never judge someone you don't know. So like, I just decided that I had to make a chapter that would just speak out and have a moral. Sorry I turned this Shout-Out into like a total life lesson ^^**

**ljean433- ^^ I'm sure everyone (if not most) feels bad for Nico, but life doesn't always go the way you want it to (I'm sure you know that). Hm...But you never know what I'll do with this story~! Thanks for reading and reviewing~!**

**Katoo- Lolz, good to hear from you again~! Lolz, and yes, Korea. Love it so far and the people here are extremely nice. I so want to explore Europe~! I have yet to go there yet a and it'd be fantastic to go to Italy to go to that Juliet thing? Have you watched Letters to Juliet? Well I want to go to that place where people leave messages for Juliet. So romantic (I'm a total sucker for love stories). But haha, I'm getting off topic too~! Thanks and I'm so glad you like it~! I feel like the flames are starting to make me more serious about writing.**

**ec- I didn't want to capitalize your name cuz well, you wrote it that way so I left it as is haha~! But yeah, whoever you are, welcome~! I believe this is your first time reviewing? So I just want to start off saying thanks and that it's glad to have you on board~! I get maybe 4-5 reviews a day and well, after being flamed, I thought that I should start doing these shout-outs to show the readers that I do appreciate them and well, just like them, I thank you greatly for enjoying my story and having reading this far~! Thanks so much and hope to hear from you again~! ^^**

**Person With Blank Name- Um...You wrote a review and didn't like put a name that I could call you by...But just to like let you know who I'm talking about, you wrote the following: "omg, this is amazing. keep writing,please" But yes, thanks~! I say this a lot but it is VERY true~! I am so glad you love my writing. I honestly, feel special knowing that people love my story because there are so many good writers on Fanfiction and they are WAY better~! But it's great to know that you guys enjoy my story~!**

**NIKEismynamedontwearitoout- One thing, don't know if I spelled your name right. ^^" Haha but I can't exactly answer that question because I don't want to ruin it for you but I mean, this story is totally out there, I know. And if you really want to know if Gissele put those memories in her head, read the next sentence I'm adding to your shout out...Don't read it if you don't want to know but the answer is starting after the dots...Gissele did not in fact put memories in her head. In fact, Gissele does not possess that power but I'm sure she'd love to have it because then it'd be easier to persuade Chrys about coming back with her.**

**HiThereSmiley- Haha, long time no review, huh? Well good to have you back~! I'm glad you like the chapter so here's my way of rewarding you for reviewing by updating a new chapter~! Enjoy~!**

**LunaSparrow- Omg, I almost didn't see your review~! Good thing I did~! And you know what makes me super happy with your review? It's the fact that you actually wrote about how you like that I have side-stories about the side-characters~! No one has mentioned that before and I'm so very happy that you did. I had another story (quite a long time ago, it's no longer being updated) and well, I had like 4 main characters. 2 were the main characters and the other 2 were the side-characters. I like wrote about the two MCs and then I would like write about the two SCs. Not very many people liked the idea, I mean there was like one person but you know, they were just saying how much they liked my POVs. So I'm just very happy that you mentioned that~! And yes, you are so right~! Most stories just leave the other characters alone and make them the extras. I mean, they have a part in the story, why not let the readers get to know them? Also, I have not really planned out the exact details but I have mapped out the storyline and I promise you, Gissele does have a part in the story where she will help Chrys somehow. Just not letting you guys know how, yet. Haha, but thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter~! Honestly, I don't really like it all that much but I've tried for weeks to make it better and this was the best draft~!  
**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is. I mean it's perfectly natural for boys and girls our age to 'come out of the closet'. And don't you be ashamed of it, Auden." Rachel had continually harassed Auden about him 'coming clean'. Of course, Auden had not yet admitted that he was 'coming clean'.

At this point, Rachel was torturing Auden with her fork and she continuously waved her fork in the air like a fairy. "I am not gay. Will you stop it? When have I ever said I was gay?" The way Auden's cheeks became rosy every time this subject was brought up, did no justice for him.

I decided to nudge Auden with my elbow to warn him of his growing redness but at this point, I shouldn't have interfered. Rachel had been so proud when she heard about Amanda crying her eyes out near the strawberry patch. I was at first, stunned but when she filled me in on Auden's strange behavior I finally got it but Auden had continued to disagree with the idea. I mean sure, Auden was a bit more on the girly side when it came to his face but his skin did get awfully dry if he spent too much time out in the sun. And Auden being able to hang out with girls better than guys meant nothing at all. Rachel was simply mistaken and if Auden was so sure of his answer that I could only believe.

I decided to step in and save Rachel any further embarrassment of being wrong. After all, no one liked being wrong. "Rachel, I think Auden isn't gay. I even thought he was gay but now I'm not so sure. I mean sure he is different than other guys but what you suggest is simply crazy."

Auden patted me on the shoulder quite roughly, as if trying to as more manly, and thanked me quite violently by pulling me into a tight bear hug. Something I was not enjoying one bit, especially since Amanda was looking at us from afar with her swollen, red eyes that could scare the dead. I shrugged Auden off and smiled, gesturing that it was no big deal.

"However, that does not answer why Amanda was so upset. Did you say anything to her?" Rachel had sulk into her seat and continued eating her salad with a bit of shame on her face. She would soon recover though. She was the mother of the cabin and no mother could stay sad forever, for she had a responsibility of taking care of us. Besides, all mothers are wrong at some point—nothing to be ashamed of.

Auden took a sip from his cup and drummed his fingers on the table. "Hm…Well, no. We had Winged Horse-Riding and well, I just told her about how much I loved the Pegasus' and that I would give anything to be with them for the rest of my life."

I stared at the back of Amanda's head and felt angered at the way some of her sisters and brothers were staring at her with disgust. Her hair was messed up and her makeup was probably smeared from all the crying, not that the swollen eyes did any help too. But there were some who patted her back and tried their best to fix her up again.

"Maybe she took it the wrong way. I mean she's always liked you Auden. In fact, I think she loves you very much. They say love is not something you can control and the way she feels for you is hurting her bit by bit." I said. "Can't you at least try to like her a bit more? She's a very sweet girl and somewhere down there," I poked at the flesh that covered his chest, "You like her very much too."

I had not noticed, but Auden had begun to stare at Amanda and the longer he did, the softer his eyes grew. The way her shiny, silky, blonde hair had flowed down her back and the way sat on the chair so gracefully. And as if on que, she turned around and stared right back at Auden with her clear, blue pools that shaped her eyes. A deep redness grew onto her cheeks and she snapped her body back so she was no longer facing us. The poor girl was so confused.

"Love can't solve everything." Auden had stopped staring and continued eating his burger with a hurt expression on his face.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	23. Yellow Eyed Night

**Charlie: Man has it been weeks since I've updated~! So sorry but you guys have got to understand that it's hard getting on the comp. when your mom is breathing down your neck yelling for a 4.0 GPA. Meh, comes with being an Asian and boy do I put up with it lolz~! Kk, I'm glad I got all your comments and I've read them all and loved them all~! I mean, the comments keep me going and obviously, I keep you guys reading~! ^^ Thanks for all your support and hopefully I'll get another story in quickly. But just in case, all my stories are going to be like on hiatus unless I decide to update. It's going to be a while for me to update each chapter but hey, teens still get grounded from the comp. (that's my problem lolz)**

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**CrystleIceFire- I totally agree. I mean just labeling someone isn't right. It's like marking them down as something for the rest of their life. I'm totally against it but when ppl do label me, I just say, "Cool and I'm proud to be that." well unless it's something mean then I say, "Hey bitch back off!" lolz.**

**LunaSparrow- Lolz glad you liked the last line. Of course, love doesn't solve everything. Life would be a hell of a lot better if it did~! And sorry about the short chapter. It's been hard getting on the comp. and like I can't promise that I'll update any soon too :'(**

**Katoo- Holy crap with the baseball bat lolz~! Sorry I took so long to update but as I've said, it's been hard getting on the comp. I'm really into my studies and thank goodness, I've done well~! Lolz and Forbidden Love? I've got to check that out~! I seriously just need to curl up on the couch and read something-anything~! Lolz and I'm so glad you liked the story-again and as always ^^**

**Biblioholic- Haha sorry I mistook you for a new reader~! But yeah it was definitely not a long chapter but don't get the idea that I'm using this shout-out space just for it to look long. I mean this is for the readers. But thanks for reading again and any comments on the story are always welcome ^^**

**NIKEismynamedontwearitout- Man your username is a mouth-full lolz~! And gosh talk about enthusiasm~! By the time you see this chapter, you'll probably be on crutches like Will lolz~! But yes, I also believe that Nico loves her (of course I do). And let me tell you, your comment made me laugh~! Totally made my day~!**

**HiThereSmiley- Lolz thanks~! I'm glad you liked it and as I've said, I won't be updating soon but I'll try.  
**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

"Don't you think this summer is moving way too fast?" The night was still young and our stomachs were full and our thirsts were quenched.

I stared up at the sky and then back down to stare at Nico's face. The moonlight reflected off of his olive-toned skin making it look like it glowed. "What makes you say that?"

Nico's hand kept brushing against mine as we walked to my cabin and I got the feeling that he wanted to hold hands. He didn't reach for mine's though. It was almost as if he was trying to control himself. Luckily for him, I wanted the passive brushing to stop. I slowly clutched his hand in mine and placed it to my cheek.

"Your hands are so warm." I smiled at him and let our arms swing as we continued to walk.

His hand seemed to get all sweaty the longer we held hands and he was very aware of that. His eyes laid down on our hands and we didn't talk for what seemed like forever. I didn't mind, I knew Nico was very keen on showing affection but that wasn't the point. My hand was getting all sweaty too. Something that seemed so very hilarious to me.

I burst out laughing and stared up at Nico with gleaming eyes, "Nico its fine. I'm a bit shy too." His mouth quirked on one side, signaling a smile.

"Things are changing way too fast for me. I mean, just look at you and me! Not to mention Auden and Amanda! What next? Are Rachel and Percy going to get together?"

I simply sighed, "Nico you should just be happy. Things are getting better!"  
Time did pass by fast. I wasn't going to argue with Nico about that. In fact, we were already at my cabin and we hadn't realized it until Will came outside wobbling on his crutches telling me to come inside before curfew. I hugged Nico quickly and rushed myself into the cabin.

Not to my surprise, Rachel and Auden were talking on my bunk. "Will you keep your voice down! Everyone, including the Gods, can hear you! Goodness gracious Rachel!"

I felt myself sit next to Auden and lean my head on his shoulder as if he really were my brother by blood. "What's going on? Are you two still fighting?"

Rachel gave me a smirk and placed both her hands to her cheeks, cooing with delight. "Auden _is_ in love! Can you believe that? All this time, acting as if he didn't! Making us look like fools! For shame, Auden! For shame!" Will hobbled by on his crutches laughing.

"Honestly, Rachel hush down will you? Auden's blushing like crazy!" I kept my giggles in with a hand to my mouth as Will waved a crutch in Auden's direction. Auden truly was red as a tomato. I patted his hand gently.

"You guys are so mean!" I teased, "You guys should leave him alone." I patted Auden's hand once more before crawling into my blanket and nudging him off my bed. Then something struck me, "Hey, guys, where's Julian?"

The sounds of laughter and giggles had silenced and turned into a stony feeling of curiosity. Rachel was the first to speak. "I have no idea. I just saw him a dinner." She looked over at Will for help, her hands fidgeting nervously.

The silence had overwhelmed me and I soon found myself reaching for the cabin door. The cold, night wind hit me and soon we all were struggling to get outside. _Julian. Julian. _My heart pounded as his name rang through my head so many times. The blonde boy whom was best friends with Auden. The boy who teased me when I first came to Camp Half Blood but later welcomed me like a true sister. The boy with the shiny blue eyes that seemed almost like glass. That was my brother.

We all dashed through the night causing ruckus and commotion. We began to worry when we could not find Julian in the other cabins. Nor was he in the Mess Hall or out sitting near the tide. What really scared us all was that Artemis' cabin hadn't been checked and it was the only place remaining. The thought of what he'd be doing in that cabin was something we all tossed out of our minds.

"Will should stay here with Chrys." Said Rachel. She gave me a silencing glare and gesture for Auden to follow her to the door. I watched with Will as the knocked gently on the wooden door, anticipating for someone to open it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened to just a crack. Behind the door, Gissele peeked out with sullen eyes. I stepped forward but Will held me back with his crutch. Gissele opened her mouth to speak but soon again closed it, only to open it again. "W-What do you come here for?"

Something inside Rachel snapped. She shoved the door opened and pushed Gissele to the side. Of course, I ran to her side, only to regret every step. Inside, Julian was gagged with a dirty piece of cloth. To make the cabin look even more intense was how dark it was and the little girl standing over Julian with a knife to his neck. She slowly turned to me and stared deep into my eyes. The way her eyes were of a yellow color scared me to death.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" Rachel had suddenly ran to Julian's side and untied the rag from his mouth. The poor boy was unconscious and covered in sweat. Rachel stared up at the little girl and glared at her with every bit of hate, "How dare you? How dare you come to this camp and attempt to murder a God's child? How dare you?" I watched in shock as Rachel spat every word into the girl's face and attempted a little hissy fit of movement.

The girl's face remained unmoved and surely untouched. "How dare _you_ speak to _me_ like that? You may be the Oracle but you have no right to speak to _me_ like that!" I ran over to Rachel's side and blocked her with my body.

"Who are you?" I hissed at the girl. "What right do you have to attempt a murder on Camp Half Blood grounds? Surely, Chiron and Dionysus will have a fit about this!" I watched with narrowed eyes as the girl placed her small knife back into her deer skinned pouch. In a way, she resembled Gissele quite well with her caramel skin and dark black hair. Almost Native American looking if you were to ask for her ethnicity.

Slowly she looked up at me with her yellow eyes and gave out a spine-tingling cackle. "How shameful of you to forget your savior." She circled around me and examined me. "You've been too naughty Chrysanthemum. Much too naughty. I'm afraid me and the girls will have to take you back. Surely you miss the wild outdoors and the feeling of confidence as you hold a bow."

I felt my hands get clammy and soon I was down on my knees with my head bowed. From the strands on my hair, I watched Rachel cradling Julian's head to her chest but also watching me with a sullen expression. Auden and Will also stood at the door watching me as if I was about to die. It felt like to for sure.

I looked up at her and felt a deep regret, "Nice to see you again, Artemis."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	24. A Chase Has Begun

**Charlie: Sorry, sorry for the long wait~! I just haven't been on for a while...Haven't had much inspiration about where the plot was going and all that. Basically Writer's Block~****! Which I hate~! So there's not much to say except that all of my stories are going on Hiatus unless I update...Which won't be very fast unless I get the chance~! Thanks for your continuous support and keep reading~!  
**

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**LunaSparrow: I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry that it wasn't long but yeah like you said, we're all caught up in homework affairs...To make it worse, my mom's not exactly thrilled about my writing hobby so yeah...Been hard. However, I'm so glad you're still with us and no, you don't have to be more concentrated when reading chapters~! It's me...I update WAY too slow now...And well, I mean I would imagine Artemis to be a bit strict cuz...I mean she kind of resents guys and keeps her Hunters kind of close. Anyhow, hope you like this chapter~! ^^**

**ljean433: Lolz I'm glad you're loving the story~! And yes, poor Julian...I just had to make him the victim lolz but you know, I just thought of him first so too bad for him~! He'll be fine though~! :)**

**biblioholic: Well it's clearly my fault for not updating fast enough so yeah..I really feel bad about it and if only ya'll could see how hard it is to like actually find some time to sneak onto the comp. without having someone breathe down your neck and go, "What's that? Writing?" Lolz but yeah I'm glad you also think that Artemis can be kind of scary...Or well, in this chp. she's gonna be real scary...Hopefully cuz it's either that or she's gonna come out acting all pedo~! So enjoy and 7.6/10 isn't that bad right? I'm quite proud~!**

**HiThereSmiley: Lolz cliffy it was~! I thought that this story needed some suspense and whatnot and not all of that gushy mushy lovey dovey stuff lolz~! Enjoy the chapter~!**

**CrystleIceFire: Darn~! I'm sorry I didn't update soon...But you know, I'm gonna try to get on more often and post faster (if possible -_-) but I hope you like this chapter at least :)**

**Anna Cahill: Haha well you probably just started reading and I'm glad you decided to stick along for the ride~! Sadly, you might have to wait a while for updates~! But stay with us if you can~!  
**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

"It's been much too long, Chrysanthemum. Much too long." I knew that she was looking at me and I refused to stare back. She's a monster to have attacked a child. Much less, Julian who was nothing but innocent. There was no pride in that! If she wanted me she should've attacked me instead of giving way to such a childish act!

"You are at fault Artemis! Your business resides with me and not the boy." I stared at Julian and almost felt myself quake at the sight. He was almost breathless and so pale. Never have I've seen him so quiet, it was almost like looking at Death itself.

Artemis snickered, "The boy made it his business by taunting me. I'm only glad that you came just in time to save him so I would not leave with blood-stained hands." She sighed almost agitated, "Hm…Now let's get down to business, Chrysanthemum. I want you to pack up and get ready to leave. You're coming back with me as a runaway and you best be thankful that I'm not treating you like a slave by killing you."

As much as I wanted to fight her, I knew that Artemis was being kind. If I fought with her, I was only asking for death itself for I was a runaway and I had broken the Oath. Artemis had saved not only me but my mom and in return I ran away from her and simply showed no kindness towards her gratitude. I was only being selfish for wanting my own freedom. And in that split second, I believed it all. I was being selfish for wanting freedom. I was selfish.

I don't know why I started to cry. I don't know why the tears kept on coming either. Maybe because I was convincing myself in something I didn't believe in and it was working. Such a sad thing, truly. But like I said, it was working and I actually started walking towards my cabin. If only Julian's voice didn't ring through my ears.

"Don't….." I stared back at the almost lifeless body and saw him sneak in a weak smile. I wanted to run to him and call him in idiot for getting into my business. To call him an idiot for even going near that cabin! But a hand gripped me by my wrist.

"Don't." _Oh dear gods. I wish you hadn't come to be such a hero. If only you weren't such a hero. _That's what I thought. That's what I wished. Of course Nico had to stand there and feel like he had done something right for putting himself in danger.

I almost yelled at him but it came out as a small whimper, "Why?" Sobs were really underestimating the way I was crying. "Why? Why? WHY? Why are you so stupid?"

He seemed almost taken back. "You seemed like you were in trouble…" I shook off his grip he had on me and glanced at Artemis. Her face was intrigued and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink deeper and deeper. I had to hurt him or else she would….Her hurt would mean death. Or worse, making him live with eternal pain. I would never let her do such a thing.

"Your sister….Was with the Hunters. She was forbid to love…." His face seemed to sullen at the topic of his sister. "Just as I am….I am a Huntress and just as quick as an arrow, I will kill this stupid puppy love!"

I shoved his body aside and trudged to my cabin. Each step would break the bond that we had together. If I stayed still, I could hear it snap bit by bit. I was a fool to think I was normal. There was no normal in being me. There was no life in me. I was nothing but a hollow shell that once was full.

"Don't leave because you have to! If you leave, at least leave with a reason that's worth more than shallow thoughts." He stopped me in my tracks and stuck out his picky at me. "Promise me that you'll live to believe that there is a reason for everything. Just like how there's a reason why I'm letting you go so freely." He seemed so enraptured and I could not find myself to be even more attracted to him

"B-But why….Why are you letting me go?" I was not sad or shocked by his decision. I knew that he was planning something and that he would come for me again. I knew that there was still hope for my freedom.

His eyes shimmered, "Because it's the first step to being free Chrys. Do you believe that?" And I did. I believed every word of it and I couldn't bring myself to stop crying.

"You're a fool Nico…A fool for saying such things in her presence…." And so I was right. Artemis had wiped away the mood with her sickening laugh of bitterness.

Her face seemed so contented. "Enough! I've seen enough of this. In fact, if Chrys wants to earn her freedom then it shall be done! I only ask for her lover's precious head! An eye for an eye, my dear. Now how can you run away from that offer?"

I urged to straggle her. She dare tell me to kill Nico?

"You witch! I would never do such and yet you stand there and laugh? Why must we play games Artemis? If only you knew what cruelty you place on me! If only!" Nico placed a hand on my shoulders to calm me but he wasn't looking so good either. He seemed completely drained.

"Well dear, there's always the choice of running…But if you do pursue in running, I'll be forced to hunt you down and kill you like a regular deer! You will no longer be a Huntress and I'm sure that, that little boy will be quite busy himself looking for you. Who's to say I won't catch up to him first and kill him before you can even lay your hands on him?"

She was only taunting me. She knew I was one to take the easy way out. "Artemis, you will do no pursuing in me or Nico! I will run….I'll live a normal life and be a half-blood no more! I'll dye my hair, change my name, move to a different state or continent! I would risk losing all of my memory if you would only spare his life! I will do anything! And…And if he does pursue me, I assure you, I'll kill him with my own hands and bring you his head as proof."

She remained silent for what seemed like forever. Then she spoke slowly and almost unsure, "Fine, you have a deal Chrysanthemum. But, to make this more fun, let's make a game out of it shall we? I'll give you one year. You must change your name, change your looks, and move elsewhere. If the boy can prove that he can live without you for that long, then all will be fine. However, I will put the boy under temporary amnesia for as most idiots, he will try to regain his memory by finding you. Oh and just to be fair, I'll give you a month to get ready for this little chase. Sounds good right? You will earn your freedom but only if he doesn't find or you kill him when he gets close enough."

I would've liked to slap the smirk off her face but this was Artemis' kindness and I would not ruin it. I didn't even consult Nico about it before I reached over and shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	25. Planning For the Chase

**Charlie: WHOOT~! WHOOT~! Hey guys this is gonna be your Christmas present for I have updated within 2 days tops~! Oh yeah~! Lolz anyhow, I don't really have a lot to say but thanks for staying with me and continuing to review even though I'm been a big d*****bag for updating so very slowly~! I truly love you guys and a word of advice for the holidays, "Don't Get Runned Over By Reindeer!" That is all lolz~! Merry Christmas guys~!**

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**LunaSparrow: I'd be lying if you review didn't catch my eye~! Lolz I swear, I was ROFL when I finished reading it~! Well your hard efforts in making in write finally paid off~! I've finally updated within 2 days tops and I'm quite proud with my work if I might say~! Lolz, thanks a lot and I'm sure this chapter will surely be "FUCKIN' AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!"Merry Christmas to you Luna~!**

**lamiavampress123: Lolz yes I "RUIEND THEIR LOVE" but hey, it was all a part of the plot. Whose to say that this story won't go unfinished with a happy ending? Or maybe you're right...I've might've destroyed their love forever~! Mwahahahahahahaha~! Lolz Merry Christmas to you~!**

**Anna Cahil: Lolz thanks~! I'm so glad to hear you loved the chapter~! And well...Lolz tough luck on the HW but hey, it'll pay off in the long-run (Maybe not lolz xD). And I actually want to tell you that you kind of inspired a part (just a bit sorry) of the story. Cuz like before I read your review, I was thinking, "Nico won't be able to stay away from her" and once I read your review, I kind of thought that Chrys would indeed be having a hard time too~! So thanks~! Lolz if you hadn't told me that, then this chapter would've sucked~! Merry Christmas~!**

**CrystleIceFire: Hey, sorry it didn't cover a whole lot but I was kind of having a hard time making sure that the readers actually got the rules of the whole 'game'. And thus, the chapter was mainly focused on the rules itself. I just like couldn't really sort it through my brain as to what the rules were and the consequences were gonna be if she didn't obey the rules. It was just a whole jumble of stuff. Ugh, not organized~! And I'm glad it was well detailed for you cuz as you just read, I was trying to make it that way so it was understandable for everyone...Or at least to me xD  
P.S. I loved your last line, "Or shall I say Sooner or Later" It really made me laugh cuz I'm always saying that now~! Anyhow, Merry Christmas to you~!**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

"The nerve of her!" Rachel angrily crumpled up one of my shirts and threw it at my bag. She was definitely not helping me pack; rather she was ruining half of my wardrobe!

I quickly snatched one of my favorite shirts from her grasps and let her crumple up one of Auden's shirts. "It's perfectly fine Rachel. We're lucky enough that Julian is resting safely in the infirmary." We really were lucky that he survived that. I don't know what Artemis did but she surely knocked him out cold and seemed almost limp in the arms of Rachel. Not to mention that Auden was extremely shaken up by the whole thing. It was heartbreaking to watch him sit at the bedside of his friend. 

"Is that Auden's shirt?" Will wobbled on in on his crutches, seeming a bit more relieved but still holding the weight of awkwardness on his shoulders. "Why is Rachel crumpling it up, Chrys? You really should be feeling more compassionate towards him." I watched Will fall back onto his bed, throwing his crutches wherever he pleased. "The poor guy is crying in there trying to get Julian awake by yelling his name. The nurse threatened to kick him out if he wouldn't shut up."

I raised my eyebrow at Will, "And you're compassionate towards his situation Will?" I scoffed and threw another load of clothes into my duffel bag. "Not that I don't care about Auden or Julian, it's just that I've already got a lot on my plate. I don't even know how long it'll be before Nico comes running for me!"

"Or rather, how long it'll take for you to start running towards _him._" Rachel muttered as she tried distracting her urge to beat the living Hell out of her pillow. She was scared too. It was almost too obvious but we were all scared. If we weren't, then we'd be nothing but cruel scum.

And then I thought about what Rachel just said, "Oh….Crap. That too."

"Hey….Nico?" Rachel seriously made me think again about this whole game thing. Maybe Nico would be more responsible and stay away from me but what about me? Would I venture off to him and ruin the whole 'game' because of my selfish need to see him?

He looked up at me and stopping folding the dozens of shirts that Rachel decided to crumple up and toss onto the floor. "Hm?" I sat down next to him on the floor and rested my head on his shoulder. Now he really stopped folding the shirt in his hand and sighed, "What's wrong Chrys? With what's happening now, I think we should be real open with each other…." He chuckled, "Man, a year without you…"

I muttered uncontrollably about the stupid 'game' rules and gave him a stern look, "I'm going to ruin it Nico. I'm gonna ruin it for us! I know I'm going to come running back to you!" I started making my fingers look like a person running and soon I was in hysterics.

"Heh, chill Chrys! You're doing this for us….And much more importantly, your freedom. You aren't ruining anything!" He patted my hand and even gripped it to show that he really believed in me. I didn't know how to respond. Sure, it was an easy game of tag but….Could you really stay away from your love one for so long? To make things worse, Nico would be challenged with having amnesia which would taunt him about his lost memories.  
"Besides," He said, "We've got a whole month to plan things out and I've got a brilliant idea."

"Oh really?" I asked.

I decided that I should at least check on Auden. Even if Will didn't sound concerned, I knew he was and was only trying to lighten the mood. After all, he was the cabin leader and felt responsible for these kinds of things. Times like these made the cabin leader really work.

"Hey…?" The figure in the chair sat in it limply and just seemingly dead. I pulled up another chair to the bedside and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, you could at least say hi or mumble go away."

Auden didn't even respond. His eyes were practically glued onto Julian's figure. At least I could smile about one thing today. Julian was breathing just fine and on my way in, the nurse even said that he was going to be recovered within 2 days or so. Still, I couldn't blame Auden for acting like this. They really were close.

"Auden…." I spun around in my chair and saw Amanda staring at us completely soaked. She was clearly out of breath and took a long time to regain her breath. "I heard and ran over as fast as I could. Would you like me to sit next to you?"

I smiled at Amanda and offered her my chair, "I really should be going. Please take care of him for the night Amanda, I'm counting on you." She grabbed my wrist and shook her head.

"Do you not see the rain out there? It's storming! Besides, it's just about curfew and Chiron said we could bunk here as long as we here for the night." She smiled and helped me pull up another chair next to her. "Anyhow, I'm sure it'd be nice for all of us to talk….You know before you…." She didn't quite finish her sentence but I knew exactly what she was gonna say, '_Before you leave us and play that stupid game of tag.'_

"I guess so, huh? Well I've still got a month left and Nico and I are working out some strategies to keep ourselves away from each other. You know, like notes and stuff. I doubt I'll even listen to them though." I sighed and stared glumly at Julian's figure. "It's all my fault that this happened. Julian would be here if I wasn't such a stupid, selfish, brat who didn't care about the circumstances that others would have to face."

Amanda was about to reply when she looked over at Auden and seemed confused. "Auden? Are you alright? You're red!" She looked at me with a panicked expression, "Quick Chrys! Get—" Before Amanda could even finish her sentence, Auden got up quickly and knocked over the chair.

"Don't get anyone!" His face seemed stressed and truly red. "This is your fault! It's all your fault that Julian's like this!" He pointed his finger at me and spat almost every word in my face.

Amanda gripped Auden by the arm and held his hand to her face, "Calm, Auden. Calm." Amanda looked at me woefully, "Chrys I think you should leave. Just until he calms down for a bit. Don't worry I'll keep him company."

"Please do Amanda. If I can't calm him, then only you can."

"How'd it go?" Rachel sat up quickly and eyed me suspiciously.

I scoffed, "How do you think it went?" My eyes were teary and I was slowly trudging towards my bunk.

She came over and patted my shoulder gently, "That badly?" She asked. "Well you can't really blame him. He is a bit upset about how things are. He's probably thinking that it's all unfair as to how Julian was treated."

"I never said I blamed him! I already know that it's hard for him…But screw it already, Amanda's over there taking my place." I threw another shirt into my duffel bag with distaste. I was so mad that steam could burst from my head any second now. I wasn't mad that Auden was mad at me. More rather, that he _blamed_ me. I mean, sure I was the cause to this whole problem but how could he? A dear friend like him? I thought he knew me better than that.

Rachel caressed my hair and sighed, "Well he's a boy. Sometimes they say things they really don't mean to say. I bet, he's just as paranoid about the whole thing just like you are right now." She looked at me, "Just make sure to apologize to him soon okay? After all, our Auden is a cute little softie!" She laughed and returned her book.

"I guess he is…" I mumbled. "But you know what else is bothering me Rachel?"

She looked up a me from her book, "Hm?"

I fiddled with my fingers, "Well, I'm sorta jealous that he lets Amanda stay with him…."

Rachel laughed, "Oh, so you're jealous of their relationship? I mean it's perfectly healthy but make sure you don't get too carried away with all of that okay? Trust me, you'll be causing some serious problems if you mistaken your jealousy for something else. Especially since you've you a guy 'round your finger already." She winked and me and returned to her book.

I nodded. "Wait….Rachel, when you said 'trust me' did you kind of refer to your past relationship with Percy?"

Rachel stopped reading her book entirely and set it aside. She placed a hand to her forehead almost as if she got a migraine from just remembering. "Not really…I mean that was a thing in the past really. We didn't really go out. I mean I did like him." She continuously babbled on and on. "But you know, after becoming the Oracle, I had to give it up cuz you know, can't fall in love stuff but um….Yeah I did like him a lot. If I hadn't become the Oracle, I've would've at least tried to snatch him from Annabeth." She had a guilty grin on her face that stayed for a while before she picked her book up again, "It's all in the past. And sometimes, you got to forget about the past in order to move forward."

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, Rachel. Thank you."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	26. Cutting Through My Heart

**Charlie: HELLO EVERYONE~! I must say, a lot has happened in between the time I last updated and today~! Lolz well, it should be about the time where (if you're still attending school) you all will be going to the 2nd semester? Correct? Well it's fresh new start and what could make it better than a freshly updated chapter of Morning Trance? Lolz~! I hope you all enjoy this chapter cuz I actually REALLY loved writing it myself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it~!  
**

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**.xX- Thank you for reviewing :) I'm so glad you like this story and hopefully, I uploaded quicker this time lolz~! Enjoy the chapter~! P.S. This was for RoseFlower, I'm not quite sure if your name will show but this shout out is for you~!  
**

**LunaSparrow- Haha sorry it was a filly-chapter~! I guess it sorta was cuz like there wasn't as much action or the story was like progressing to the next step but it was a needed chapter cuz I didn't want to rush the plot so fast and like forget everyone (especially Julian~!) Haha~! And I just noticed that Rachel always seems to be giving out the words of wisdom. Either that or Chrys :/ Lolz Maybe I should make Nico the next victim? BUM BUM BUMMMM~~~  
Lolz anyhow, enjoy~!**

**biblioholic- I was totally like scared when you said I didn't say that Nico and Chrys had a month before the chase but I checked and I did add it. Either that or I'm imagining things lolz~! So if you want to check again you can and if I really didn't add it please inform me so that I can~! :) And lolz another comment about it being a filly chapter . Haha but yes, it was a needed one~! No need to rush the brilliance (JK JK Lolz that was too confident of me**) **And honestly, I really didn't think about Artemis making them swear it on the Styx or take oath...Whoops~! So I had to kind of think of where I was going now that I messed up big time lolz But I mean hey, can't Artemis have a little fun? And maybe it will be for nothing and then I'd be a total idiot lolz Thank you and please enjoy~! Oh and thank you for like giving me advice on updating like every month or every 3 weeks. I'm thinking that maybe I'll update every 3 weeks...Possibly. But it's most likely.**

**HiThereSmiley- Lolz I know it's been like FOREVER since I last updated and I totally suck for it~! And I don't really know how to answer your question lolz (cuz I'm totally not writer-worthy at this moment) Cuz I'm also thinking, "WTF AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS GAME?" Lolz so I guess the ending will kind of surprise us both...Either that or like at least 10 readers are gonna throw stakes at me and hope I die for such a crappy ending . Thanks for reviewing and enjoy~!  
**

**DaughterofAthena- HELLO~! And lolz I'm sorry if you're dead by now...Judging by the day you reviewed it's been 27 days since you reviewed and hopefully you are not dead lolz JK JK~! I updated and so now you can live in peace my friend~! Enjoy and thank you for reviewing~! Oh...Well you reviewed twice~! Definitely shows enthusiasm lolz~! And your threat is very convincing~! Lolz but as for Chrys' looks you're close to what I'm going to do with her...But I can't reveal it yet. I'm actually stuck between making her a VERY plain Jane or giving her an amazing "STANDING OUT" look...it's all so hard lolz And as for her next location home-wise, I'm not quite so sure about it either. I might make it somewhere where I've lived so that I at least know some background about it.**

**Poseidon's Son Forever- Greetings~! Lolz thank you for the sweet comment~! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully my next update won't be long~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for a few chapters. Whoops~!) I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

The other had left for breakfast and daily classes, leaving me to mope on my bed for as long as I needed. Rachel assured me that she would even give Apollo my blessings at breakfast so I wouldn't feel guilty or ungrateful. Not that that really mattered. I could barely get any sleep that night but that's no surprise. With this whole chase planning thing going and the fact that Auden's mad at me is just not making life any easier. Of course, I don't exactly have a life since I gave it away to Artemis….Now I just have….Longevity; endless years of running and killing and being loveless. Joy.

It would probably be easier to end it all now. Kill myself in any way possible and end the suffering for all us. But then I'd be marked as a coward. Especially Auden would go years thinking that I was the cause, which I sorta was, for having Julian practically in a coma. Or even Nico who would think that I was a coward for not even giving our love a chance. It's like cutting off the bud of a flower before it even had the chance to bloom. So the idea of killing myself was out of the line.

"You okay?" Shifting my eyes away from nothing in particular, Amanda stood at the doorway of our cabin. Her eyes seemed swollen and red from crying and her hair resembled a bird's nest. But those were the least of her worries since Auden was and still is in a state of distress.

I nodded solemnly and rolled out of my bed, stressing for the first time that morning. "Well I guess I should be right? Life just can't get any worse." I smiled sarcastically only to kick my duffel bag.

My eyes followed Amanda as she took a seat on my bed and looked at all the clutter lying about the cabin's floor. "Sometimes I wish I could be the daughter of some other God. I mean I love my mother, and she knows that but…I wonder how different my life would have been if I was born from another God. Or maybe…..Not born from a God at all."

I continued to stand and watched Amanda's intense eyes stare into mine. I didn't know what she wanted from me but the way she talked like that bothered me. In fact, it sent chills down my spines. How dare she talk to me like she felt the exact same way as me? She would never know! Never know the intense pain of making such a stupid mistake! Never know what it felt like to owe someone your life and give it away willingly because you didn't know what else to do? She would never know how it felt to drag down your best friend with you—Drag them to Hell with you because they loved you so much!

"Chrys—" Her voice pleaded me for an answer. Pleaded me to fall victim to her words.

I snapped, "Enough!" I yelled.

"Why did you go? Why did you go with her?" Amanda was now clutching my hands and staring deeply into my eyes. And in that moment I could see myself in her eyes. Poor 12 year old Chrysanthemum who didn't know any better. The one who gripped Artemis' hand with cold, wet, shaking hands. The one who left her mother in an instant without hearing a single one of her mother's warnings. The one who dragged her best friend to Hell with her without knowing the consequences.

I snatched my hands away from her grip and clenched my teeth holding back evil words that would make Amanda cry and run away from me. I did not need any more drama. "Enough Amanda. Enough. Your words bring me back my pathetic path. My memories do not coax me but rather tear my heart even more apart."

Her eyes resembled those of a puppy as she reached for my hands once more. "Why did you go with her Chrys? Why did you go with her that night?" Her words seemed to swirl themselves together. I felt my body loosen up but only to tense up again.

"I-I was foolish. I wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming a demigod and there—standing in front of me was a lady with owl-like eyes who offered me an adventure. She looked so kind and loving, and who was I to say no to someone who had just saved our lives? I also feared that she would hurt my mom or Gissele if I refused." My hand began to flinch at the horrible memory and closed it to control my body from giving out from under me.  
"After meeting the other Hunters I knew straight away that I made a horrible mistake. Not only that but Gissele was there clutching my hand like a lost child. We were all lost children." I laughed sadly, "You know what's funny? I actually met Nico's sister, Bianca, there. She was new too and yet, she looked happy to actually be a Hunter. I never did understand her….And before I could she…." _Died. Died in battle. _

My eyes look outside and I'm almost at tears. Why didn't I give Camp Half-Blood a chance? I could've had such a life. I would've met Nico….Young Nico. Truly, I was almost at tears because I remembered how Bianca would talk about Nico to the other girls. I remembered how the other girls had their ears open but would never truly listened about little Nico. But I would. 10 years old Nico who loved those lame Mythomagic cards. How enthusiastic he was. And how fast she left him for the Hunters. A weird one she was.

My eyes returned to Amanda and I almost gasped at the sight of her crying. She didn't hide the tears though. Instead she stared at me as the tears fell slipped down her cheeks, smearing her make up along the way. I tossed her a box of tissues from Rachel's desk and looked away quickly. My pride felt so used since I actually gave in to her and talked about my past. Something I hoped I would never have to deal with again. Not only that but I kind of wished that Nico would have been the first one I'd have to explain my past to. Not Amanda.

Through shaky breaths Amanda mumbled, "I-I'm sorry. It doesn't mean much but I'll fight alongside you Chrys all the way! I'll make sure Nico doesn't go anywhere but Camp Half-Blood. I'll spend Summers and Winters here watching him until the year is over! I'll—I hope we'll keep in touch too…."

I smiled weakly at the blonde girl, "I guess being pen pals couldn't hurt right?"

Amanda smiled automatically and fumbled in her wind breaker's pocket for something. Clamping her hand around the mysterious item, she grabbed my hand and let it drop into my hand. _A compact mirror? _ I stared up at her confused.

"Do I really need to wear makeup that badly?" The corners of my mouth threatened to break out into a smile but I controlled myself.

Amanda smacked my arm playfully, "No! It's a seeing mirror! It'll help you keep in contact with me." She fumbled in her wind breaker's pocket again and pulled out a matching compact mirror like mine. I stared down at my own and noticed the detailed drawing of an arrow and bow. I looked over at Amanda's and almost burst out into laughter as I read the engraved words on the mirror that read, 'Beauty Time~!'

I clutched the mirror to my heart and smiled at Amanda warmly. "Thank you Amanda. Please don't ever think about your life as another God's child. Your wish could come true and my faith is the last thing I want for you."

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	27. The Awakening

**Charlie: Uh DAUMMMMNNNNNN~! That was a long wait-I'm very sorry. So much for the every 3 week update plan :/ I'm really sorry lolz~!  
I just don't know what to do with myself...Believe it or not this chapter took me like 1-2 months to write cuz I was like adding bits here and there so if it's like really retarded sounding, I'm very sorry lolz X'D  
But next week is my Spring Break (doubt that'll make any difference to chapter updates but who knows)  
**

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

* * *

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

**CrystleIceFire- Lolz sorry it's been so long...I pretty much screwed up my every 3 week plan...I seriously screwed that up lolz~! Oh and Happy April Fools~! Darn...I just thought of an idea...I should've like totally posted a fake chapter...Rats...Too late now lolz~! xD**

DaughterofAthena- Lolz well I guess I should be thankful you aren't dead either...That would've been kind of...Sad lolz? And seriously? There weren't any spelling/grammar mistakes? I'm really proud cuz...I usually have spelling/grammar mistakes and I don't even bother to fix them xD

**HiThereSmiley- Lolz I feel bad now...Cuz I was just thinking that since she has a whole month before the games actually start, I'm going to have a LOT of like filler chapters...Which is sorta good...Cuz more chapters = Happy readers but also sad readers who want the story to just PROGESS lolz~! But Thank you, I'm still thinking of how I'm going to make the chase really intense...It's kind of giving me even more Writer's Block.**

Make a Wish: Lolz Thanks for loving the chapter~! Sorry you had to wait so long for an update.

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

Nights were getting colder as Fall soon approached. Obviously meaning that Summer was soon over. My days and weeks were shortening before the "chase" and words could not describe how I felt at the moment. Lost? Sentimental of my time? Confused? Angry? Indecisive? If I couldn't describe how I felt, surely no one could.

I simply wasn't sure anymore. Auden was still giving me the cold shoulder and I was fed up with it. I feel bad for Julian but to treat me like some dirty criminal…..It's juvenile! His eyes tell me he wants to kill me...Too intense? Well, I see it. He blames me. Wishes I were the one in Julian's position instead. However, I can't blame him. I'd do the same; mope around until my eyes burn and rot. We're only humans after all. That makes me laugh though. We aren't humans. We're demi-gods; half human, half god.

I quit my moping. It's already past afternoon and Nico wanted me to meet him on a hill we once fought on for Sword and Shield. I took slow steps and ignored all the happy laughter coming from everyone around me. Aphrodite's children were sitting near the beach gossiping, Demeter's children were harvesting the corn they grew, Ares' children were fighting violently but having a blast every time someone got hurt…I could go on forever about the joy surrounding me. I don't know why I need to be so sad. It's pathetic.

I slowly picked my head up and for the first time in the week, fixed my hair. And when I say fixing my hair, I mean raking my finger through the mess I call my hair. I straighten my shirt and pull up my jeans just so I look okay when I meet Nico. I imagine Nico and what he's doing now; probably leaning against some tree, dazing off as he stared up at the clouds.

I see the hill and start sprinting as if a new sort of energy burst through me for the first time this week. I smile so widely that my cheeks hurt as soon as I get to the top of the hill. And then I see Nico. Gorgeous Nico whose hair is as black as midnight and soft as down. Whose face reflects his mature side but his chubby cheeks give away that he's actually younger.

"Nico!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. Just as I thought, he was leaning against a tree dazing off.

"Hey, you okay?" He walked up to me and placed a hand to my cheek. "You look horrible." He laughed giving off a feel of playfulness. But he probably wasn't lying. I probably did look horrible.

"I'm okay now. I just haven't rested for a few days. You okay?" I smiled, "You look great." I clasped my hand over his and slowly he was dragging me away—back to the tree. "You want to show me something?"

He nodded and placed a hand on the tree's trunk, running his fingers down. "I don't ever want to forget you Chrys, but if we have to—just to let our love survive then I'm willing to do anything. But let me have just this one, last token from you." He removed his hand away from the trunk to reveal a heart with 'N+C' and below that were the words, 'Let our love survive to show the world that nothing can come between such a beautiful thing.' I tightened my grip on his hand and looked at the words like they were going to get me killed. I cautiously reached towards the engravings only to pull back.

"C-Can I?" I looked at Nico nervously. He nodded and moved my hand towards the trunk, letting me feel the engagements. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling in my mind.

"Don't close your eyes!"

I looked at him absolutely dumbfounded. "W-Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Take it all in with your eyes. Don't you want to remember how it looks too?"

I nodded again not really sure what to think. Was it cheesy? Yes. Yes it was. But did I love it anyway? Yes. Yes I did. Of course I would love it! Especially since Nico had even thought of such a thing. I scanned his face, seeing a blank face that seemed reserved but on the inside, I knew he was beaming.

"I do. Nico I really—" My sentence was stopped short by the sound of heavy panting. Nico tensed up at the sudden sound.

"GUYS!" Flailing arms started coming into view as the blonde headed-girl ran over to us, almost tripping with every step she took. "J-Julian's awake! Julian's awake! Come on!" I placed my hand on Amanda's shoulder as she tried hard to regain her breath quickly. "JULIAN'S AWAKE!"

I looked back at Nico whose face seemed relieved at the sound of Julian's awakening. I grabbed his hand and we dashed after Amanda down the hill, towards the infirmary.  
It wasn't to my surprise that we were the last to find out. Rachel, Will, Auden, and even Gissele who stood in the corner had already arrived.

My mind was originally on Julian but I couldn't stop thinking about Gissele. I hadn't seen her for days now. In fact, I totally forgot about her. My best friend. But it wasn't something to feel guilty about. When I looked at her I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as if I had been stabbed. The way she let her head hang there on her shoulders told me that she recognized the glares I sent her from across the room. Even as Nico led me to the side of Julian's bed, I couldn't take my narrowing eyes off her.

"Chill out. This is about Julian remember?" Nico rubbed the side of my arm as he draped it around my shoulders. I nodded slightly finally taking a look at Julian's pale face which stood still.

"I-I thought you said he was—"

Auden looked back at me with blank, empty eyes, "He's awake. He should be opening his eyes any second now. I know it." My chin almost quivered at the sight of Auden's physical appearance. He grew even skinnier than he had been and his face seemed almost skeleton-like with this new acquired pale skin. He looked dead.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Auden from behind and she looked at me with shiny eyes. "Auden's much better now. Emotionally. He's given some thought about you and he's not mad anymore." She whispered.

I stared blankly at her face. How could I respond to that? Inside I was overjoyed at the sound of Auden's forgiveness but the way she said it made it seem to meaningless. Almost without meaning.  
Amanda looked away with fallen eyes as she realized that I didn't believe her statement. I also looked away embarrassed that she saw right through me.

Nico's arm tightened around me. "He's awake Chrys."

Julian awoke slowly, mumbling then finally screaming. Everyone watched as Auden cling himself to Julian's frail body, soothing him and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"Everything's going to be okay, Julian. We're all here now. We're all here for you." Auden said. "We'll never let you out of our sight again. Never." I watched with sullen eyes as Auden cried on Julian's chest. Julian remained fazed, not knowing what to do and not knowing where he was. His eyes were blank.

"I-I-I….She….Wanted….Chrys." Julian was stuttering uncontrollably. "I wouldn't let her get Chrys." He looked at me with the eyes of a small, lost child. Almost as if he didn't know me.

Rage boiled inside me. Rage that made me go over to Gissele and pull her out of the infirmary without even thinking. Rage that made me toss her onto the ground and watch her recoil with deep fear in her eyes.

"_Why?_" I yelled. "Why did you do that to him? What have I ever done to make you hurt my friends?" I was screaming and kicking dirt into her face. The face that I thought I knew for so long. The short black hair which framed her perfectly smooth, caramel-colored face. The deep brown eyes that seemed to make you believe that she understood.

It all seemed lost now. She was _not_ the person I called my best friend. That's what I wanted to believe…That's what I wanted to be true….But the longer I looked into her eyes filled with fear and even the fast flicker of guilt, I stopped myself.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you _hurt_ him?" I was asking now in a patient tone. There would be no more yelling.

"I—I—" Her fear slowly turned into tears that trailed down her face. "I—I—It was all I could do to save you! All I could do for you! I would never hurt anyone! Why can't you believe me?"

I looked at her squarely. _Why couldn't I believe her?_  
"You should've never followed me when I swore oath to Artemis." I spat.

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	28. Names Have Powers, You Know?

**Charlie: LOLZ~! Soooo~! Apparently I haven't posted since last year June? July? Something like that...So sorry...Lolz I really am, no glowering~! I just want to let ya'll know something, I have officially become a high school~! Fresh Meat Baby~! *Heart* And exams are over~! Whoo Hoo~! Anyways, soo soo busy with homework and study but since all that stuff is over I can write...Maybe...Okay that only explains maybe 1-2 months of me being MIA. The other reason I have been gone for such a long time is that...Well I lost interest in writing. Such a lame excuse but it's true. I would always think of this story and then think,  
"Meh, whatever. I mean I probably don't have fans anymore. And what am I going to write? I've lost my touch!"  
**

**But then I check my email almost everyday and I see all these people subscribing to this damn story and adding me to favorite authors/story and I feel soooo bad. I've been wanting to write for such a long time (since New Years actually) and I couldn't. I couldn't find it in me. **

**Anyways, my dearest regards for being absent...For so long. I hope you guys are still following me :) Oh and btw I have an account at Wattpad, I'm not sure if I'll really write anything on there but I probably will sooner or later. So uhm...Follow me on there if you want...**

**Link: **_.com/user/WannabeXCute_

**If FanFiction ****doesn't show the link above then my user name is WannabeXCute so please look that up :) I love you guys way too much. Lolz Miss ya'll~!**_  
_

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

* * *

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

_**Uhm...No Shout-Outs since I can't even remember who reviewed and when and what-not...Maybe soon enough :)**_

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

August had come without a fair warning. Gentle winds didn't even stir me. The fact that the chase had already begun was too much too handle. I would run from this newly acclaimed life and become someone I wasn't—someone who had left her love behind in search of a better freedom for both of them. That was who I had already become.

When the days grew longer, but passed by quickly, we all didn't have time to even think about wasting a single second in vain. Nico was too busy preparing video-recordings of himself explaining the situation so that later on he would be able to at least understand what had happened. After I was gone. It pained me to see the look on his face every time another day had died and we were getting closer to the deadline of our "preparation time".

The only thing that could lighten the mood of what would soon occur, was the fact that Julian was back on his feet….Sorta. He relied on crutches as he hobbled around the camp but no one took that for granted. We were all glad to have his energetic mood when the times were getting more and more tense. Auden became his cooing mother and followed him around everywhere, making sure he didn't dare endanger his life again.

Rachel. She was the strongest of us all. She spoke as if this "chase" really was child's play and that we would all be reunited soon enough. Every time she heard any of us talking about the "chase", she would dash the other way and wouldn't return until one of us went to fetch her. It seemed as if this was all a dream and she was trying to keep a calm mind before we parted. I couldn't blame her. I so much wanted to be like her.

However, that was the past. Today is the present. And I am no longer Chrysanthemum Johnson. _Goodbye._

**5 Month Later**

Biology had sucked me dry. I was just glad to be outside that horrid classroom. The stench of what smelled like bleach followed me as I stumbled out of the classroom. But things seemed to brighten up when I felt the sun beat down on my tanned skin. Nothing could ruin this feeling. Nothing. I smiled as I felt myself bounce with every step I took towards the cafeteria.

And as if on cue, something dared to ruin my moment of serenity. _Don't. You. Dare._  
"Sam! Hey, Sam! Sammy! 'Ello! Samantha!" Shoes made contact with the concrete floor and I could hear the whispers begin to arise at the sudden disturbance as he came closer. His lightly-tanned hands grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "Sam, I was calling you. Didn't you hear?"

I spun around and stared at him with boredom, "Of course I heard. That's why I kept running." He looked hurt and I could never say no after seeing him like that. "What do you want, Evan? People start to stare when you just start dashing through the halls you know…"

"What? But uhm, you going to lunch?" I watched as Evan placed his fidgety hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. I'm walking there now." I looked past him to avoid the deep scarlet color that was beginning to take over his face. Why was it always this awkward when he talked to me? When did it begin to get this awkward? It was **_never_** like this before.

"I see…So I guess I'll just go with you…" I nodded and he happily slung his arm over my shoulder. The look on his face prevented me from slugging his arm off. He always had that huge smile when he got what he wanted. Like a child. He was definitely like a shy, reckless child. I never did understand why Evan started hanging out with me. He had his own group of friends but he slowly lingered away and began to attach to me as if we were childhood buddies. Which we were most certainly not. Evan was a tall, dirty blonde with green eyes that were about the same color as jade gems. I've always admired his eyes. At least they were real. I could never look at myself and say that I was a natural blonde who sported the same green eyes as Evan. Everything about me screamed artificial. But no one else knew that. I was the only one suffering the reality of how much looks really could fool others. I was a living lie at this point.

I zoned out as Evan began to spout out about how he beat his own personal record for cross country the other day. I didn't care though—well hardly enough to actually listen to every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Sam? You okay?" He patted my shoulder and let out a light chuckle, "Maybe you're just hungry, huh? I know how much biology just drains the life out of ya'!" Evan lead me to our usual table where Kara was already seated, examining a soggy sandwich in her hands. Thank goodness it was in a Ziploc bag.

I took a seat across from Kara and Evan naturally sat in the seat next to me. I stared at Kara for a few more moments completely in trance with that disgusting sandwich in her hand.  
"Why is your sandwich soggy?" Kara looked up from her sandwich and simply shrugged her shoulders before wiggling it in my face just to tease me. I placed my hands out in front of me in an attempt to push away the sandwich without actually touching it.

She pulled the sandwich back before tossing it aside. "I swear, my mom can't cook."

"Well don't tell me you don't have anything for our little potlatch, Kara." Evan sneered at her from across the table. It was always about competition with these two. It didn't matter what the competition was, in the end they both wanted to have bragging rights against each other. Of course, our Friday Potlatches had started off as an innocent gathering of food so Kara wouldn't have to suffer through her mother's horrible cooking…But somehow it became a competition where whoever brought the best item to the potlatch would get the bragging rights. I didn't want part of it and I never will.

Kara guffawed and reached down to the seat next to her to reveal a case of red velvet cupcakes. I reached my hand out in a grabby manner and snatched one from the case, licking the icing with delight. Evan looked at me and rummaged through his bag recklessly before pulling out a container.

He practically slammed it against the table and popped the lid open to have an amazing amount of steam rise up.  
"I-Is that your dad's famous enchiladas?" Kara pushed her case of red velvet cupcakes to the side, glaring at the enchiladas. "You win this time." She sneered.

I grabbed the case of cupcakes and brought them to the center of our table.  
"Now, now. Let's just eat and set aside all this child's play. I'm starving and I'm sure both of you can claw each other's eyes out another time, okay?" They both nodded and I watched as Evan quickly snatched a cupcake from my hand. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Evan looked at me with gleaming eyes, licking the icing off the cupcake. He knew I liked the icing off of cupcakes rather than the cake itself.  
"We could share," The sly look in his eyes gleamed even brighter. He was just teasing but I refused to be caught by his bait just for a cupcake. Instead, I just grabbed another cupcake and began to lick the icing off of it in an overly dramatic manner. I felt a smirk creep up to my face as Evan pouted before turning away from me.

"I'm starting to feel _very_ lonely," cried Kara. She gathered up her messy array of red hair in a rubber band and rested her chin in her hands. Evan wasn't the only one I admired. Kara was stunningly beautiful. Her red hair was long and wavy, always messy but she looked beautiful nonetheless. Her face was heart-shaped and her skin absolutely flawless. How on Earth did this girl manage to stay single? Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't only a looker but also a brain. It would only make sense that the majority of males in the school were intimidated her.  
"I mean look at my two friends, both so happy and loving in each other's embrace. I can feel the love drifting over." She was swooning over something so imaginary and I had to snort.

"Evan and I aren't dating. How many times do I have to tell you?" I looked over at Evan and nudged him with my elbow. "Tell her!" The boy looked at me once before taking another bite from his cupcake. Shrugging off the matter as if his word wouldn't do anything. _It'd get her off our backs for a while!_ I hissed inside my mind. I nudged him harder this time, only to make him choke in the middle of his chewing. He glared at me before regaining himself.

"We aren't dating Kara. Chill." He shot me a look before returning to his cupcake. "Besides," he started, "It's not like Sam would date me in the first place. She's too busy being reserved to some roach we don't even know." Evan snorted bitterly before tossing the remains of his lunch into the trash and walking towards his group of friends.

Kara looked at his empty seat with wide eyes before looking at me.  
"What the hell was that about? PMS much?" She patted my hand in a caring matter. As if I was heartbroken or fazed by his fit. I was most certainly not shocked at his response. These past few months have always been like this. Ever since I told him that I wasn't exactly in a relationship but I was definitely with someone, he always got bitter around the topic. Such a child.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being immature about the whole matter. It's not my fault I like someone else and he just decides to be all protective about me." I rolled my eyes and spotted him staring at me from across the cafeteria. He looked away, quickly laughing at a joke that one of his friends had shared. I really doubt it was all too funny.

"Whatever," Kara muttered, "What's this guy got on you to make you so hooked onto him anyways? We all know you aren't much of a romantic person." She used her fingers to air-quote the word 'romantic'.

I grabbed a lock of my blonde hair and frowned at it. I could still smell trances of hair-dye. It disgusted me.  
"We share a bond." I mumbled, "Plus, we promised to stay together. It's something I don't really like talking about." I

"Well at least tell us his name!" She practically squealed. Kara was always one for romance. "I mean, this way at least Evan won't have to refer to him as a roach anymore." She grinned wickedly at me, hoping she'd get something out of me. I was so used to this trick I wasn't going to buy it either.

Instead I said, "I can't tell you. Names have strong powers, you know?"

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


	29. Dorm Mates Are Such a Hassle

**Charlie: Hey second date of updating...Since I've been bitterly MIA. Still sorry about all of this lolz...Well I guess Wattpad has been pretty cool...I posted Morning Trance over there but like I never did realize how short some of my chapters were until I had to put two chapters into one~! But I might take it off of Wattpad...I still haven't come up with an idea for an original story...Maybe I'll stick to one-shots? Maybe they'll give me some ideas as to what to do with all this writer's block...How did I become so clogged up? **

**AnyWHO~~~ Please visit my Wattpad~! I might post some things...I don't know what yet though...  
**

**Link: **_www (dot) wattpad (dot) com/user/WannabeXCute_

**If FanFiction ****doesn't show the link above then my user name is WannabeXCute so please look that up :) I love you guys way too much. Lolz Miss ya'll~!**_  
_

**Thanks again for all your support and please bear with me for the next chapters~!  
**

* * *

**!~SHOUT-OUTS~!**

_**Uhm...No Shout-Outs since I can't even remember who reviewed and when and what-not...Maybe soon enough :)**_

* * *

**Thank you all and please be aware of the less frequent updates. Love you all and peace out~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson~!  
**

* * *

I tapped my pencil impatiently against the wall as I made my way towards the school gate. School had finally ended but it would only leave me confined in my dorm room. I caught sight of Kara and Evan at the gate and waved at them.

"Took you long enough!" Kara scolded with a big smile on her face. Kara and Evan were so lucky. For them, when the final bell rang, it meant going home and being able to spend time with family. For me it meant I would trudge back to my dorm and stay there for the night—alone.

Mom had begged me to stay. I remember how she pleaded to stay with her. She said we could leave to another state together and we'd find money to work this all out. I refused, telling her that I wouldn't risk bringing her into my own problem. We had decided on a boarding school on the other side of the continent—located in California where there wasn't much going on. Trees and farms were all you'd see for miles on end before you reached the school. It was perfect. What made everything easier was my father's generous handful of drachmas. My mother and I sold a few to a coin collector and received enough money to support the school's tuition. I gave half of the remaining drachmas to my mother and kept the other half for myself. In fact, I had one in my bra at this moment. I had to be safe and I was not going to make another mistake.

I smiled lightly at Kara, "Sorry it's been a rough day." Out of the corner of my eye, Evan ruffled his hair and looked down at the ground. "Hey you okay?" My hand reached out to Evans arm in a caring manner.

He looked up immediately, obviously shocked by my hand on his arm. I rolled my eyes. "Uh yeah," he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry about today—at lunch. I was stupid to get angry about your personal life. I just want you to know that I'm—"

I cut him off before he could even finish, "Don't worry about it Evan. We're friends and I know you got my back. I'm happy to know that you care at the very least." I gave him a reassuring smile but on the inside I knew I couldn't depend on him. I couldn't depend on anyone but myself at the moment.

"GAH!" An exasperated sigh escaped Kara's lips as she began ruffling her own hair in a stressed manner. "You guys are making me so jealous! Include me in your love too!" Evan and I shared a look as our friend drew her usual conclusions about us having some kind of love connection. I burst out laughing and soon both of my friends followed suit. It felt so good to feel a sense of belonging and security.

"So how's it going?"

I rolled onto my stomach as I positioned the compact mirror on my bed. A blonde girl stared back at me through the compact and shrugged. "There's nothing new really. It's just…" She trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Quiet?" I suggested. The blonde nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling the conversation start to become awkward. "Amanda?"

The blonde perked up at her name and laughed, "I'm sorry. You look really different! I'm sorta adjusting to all of it." She tilted her head, "Blonde? Really?" I snorted.

"Blonde is a common hair color. It only makes sense to blend in with the crowd. Don't you agree? It's these damned contacts that are annoying me!" I ranted, rubbing at my eyes. "5 months and I still can't get used to them. They're always drying up so fast!" Amanda smirked at me through the mirror. Suddenly, she screamed and I watched as her compact fell to the floor. I could hear the faint yelling of two people. I kept quiet, not sure who it was on the other end.

"Chrys? Chrys, are you there?" A familiar voice echoed through my room and I shifted uncomfortably. "It's Samantha now." I droned. The other voice chuckled.  
"You look different…" I nodded and jumped back as his face came into view. _Auden._

"You too," I mumbled. He looked good. **_Really _**good. He let his black hair grow out and I wasn't surprised to find his brown eyes still twinkling with excitement. "Summer's been all too kind to you, I see." I smirked, knowing the compliment would only boost his ego. "How is he?" I asked in a shushed whisper.

He smiled back at me sadly. "He's….Adjusting well I guess you could say." He chuckled, "Going crazy actually. But you'd be happy to know that he's distracting himself with Sword and Shield. Getting better and better every day." I grinned back and thought back to the days when we'd spar with each other. _Those were the good days,_ I thought.

"Auden I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with me. I really—" I heard the door knob turning and I immediately jumped up from my bed.

"Chrys? Chrys? You there? What's going—" I closed the compact just in time. The door opened to reveal a short girl sauntering into my room with several suitcases following behind her.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Am I interrupting something? I heard voices…" She looked around the room suspiciously before landing her eyes back on me.

I shook my head quickly, "No! I was just…." _Think quickly!_ I scolded myself.  
"I was just practicing for drama class." I plastered a fake smile onto my face quickly. The girl narrowed her eyes at me before shrugging and gesturing towards her luggage.

"Mind helping me with my stuff?" I nodded and ran to lug the suitcases into our room. "I'm Sandra Wood by the way. The office told me you were the only one with an empty bunk so I'm sorry for intruding all so suddenly."

My eyes examined the girl. She was pretty—definitely. Her hair was a nice caramel color that stopped short around her chin. Her eyes were rather big like doe-eyes but it made her look innocent. _She probably used that to her benefit, _I snorted. She looked over at me, her eyes narrowed once again. I apologized and she continued to organize her clothes in the closet that was assigned to her side of the room.

_Just my luck to be stuck with a roommate,_ I snorted. _I just started getting used to being alone._

* * *

**So how was that everyone? Good? Horrible? Or possibly just boring? Well either way thank you for reading and please stay tune for the next chapter~! Thank you so very much and I am very excited to hear some comments from you folks.**


End file.
